Past the Sun
by wolveslullaby
Summary: Come watch as Hinata becomes much more than anyone could have ever imagined. First story but please read and tell me what you think! I will finish this story no matter how long it takes. Slow progress but eventually Godlike Hinata. Hinata lovers are more than welcomed! If you do not like Hinata, do not waste your time by reading this story! It's pretty simple, don't like don't read
1. Confusing times, Proud names

Disclaimer: This is for the entire story, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, accept for my OC's of course

The moon shined brightly through the lavender curtains, the glow setting on the bed of a small slightly raised form. A slender figure stood crouched next to the bed, gazing at the sleeping figure that was none other than Hinata Hyuuga, age 2. The woman who stood next to the bed was tall, taller than almost any other woman in the village, standing at 6'1. Her hair was a dark black, but if you looked closely, you could see the roots were a bright white. Her eyes were a bright blue that contrasted greatly with her ghostly pale skin. A translucent hand reached out and stroked the hair of Hinata, a slight smile on her face.

"I apologize for everything you will have to go through, I will leave you with what I can, but my time here is limited. It pains me that I will not be able to watch you grow, laugh and cry, struggle and achieve, endure and persevere, and obtain whatever it is that is in your sights." After placing a light kiss on Hinata's forehead, Hinako Hyuuga disappeared, almost as if the moonlight engulfed and swallowed her.

She knew her actions would set in motion the downfall of the Hyuuga clan as it stood today. She knew she was placing an incredible weight on her daughter's shoulders, but she knew Hinata could bare it. She contemplated if what she was doing really was for the greater good, but she was already too far in the process to just quite now.

The following morning, Hiashi Hyuuga cried for the last time. He awoke to see his beloved wife was missing. On her side of the bed he saw a note with a single word on it.

 _"Farewell"_

That was all she told him. He knew it would be impossible to find her, wherever it was that she went. His inner turmoil reached a high when he realized he had to take care of their daughter, the one item that was the product of their love.

Hiashi sighed, it was time Hinata learned the ways of the clan, and would be groomed to be a leader. He would do it, because that was what Hinako would have wanted. With a stern face he led Hinata down the elegant white halls of the Hyuuga compound. They entered a room and what Hinata saw horrified her.

Her beloved cousin Neji was in the center of a diagram, with a strange symbol on his forehead while screaming in agonizing pain.

"You will be the head of this clan one day, this is how we control the lower branch, never forget it" with that, Hiashi left the room as Hinata collapsed onto the floor.

Tears streamed down her face, she wailed for her Oka-san, her pain seemingly matching Neji's. But her Oka-san would never come, only the disapproving looks of the elders. Hinata thought to herself _"Why won't Oka-san come? Why is this happening? I do not understand, Where is Oka-san! OKA-SAN!"_ As Hinata cried herself to exhaustion, she vaguely remembered it was her third birthday before completely passing out.

A week had passed since that event had last transpired. Hinako Hyuuga was officially declared missing and Neji steered clear of Hinata which confused her greatly. Hiashi had grown colder to her. He no longer complimented her during their training sessions, instead he would berate her and hit her harder whenever she messed up. She tried hard to make her Oto-san happy. But the forms were confusing and hard to remember. His words hurt her a lot which would make her mess up more and then he would hit her again. She just assumed he was hurting her because she needed to get stronger, like her Oka-san.

She missed her Oka-san greatly; the day after her disappearance they held a funeral. The event was rushed and as quickly as it started it had ended. Every trace of her mother was erased from the compound. Her name had become a taboo word, and anyone who dared utter it would face the wrath of Hiashi.

Hinata had managed to salvage a picture of her, "Oka-san, things have been terrible since you left, I miss you." Hinata mumbled as she drifted into the realm of dreams after a day full of Hiashi's "lessons", she was exhausted and her eyes were puffy from crying. Hinata suddenly felt as if she was flying, her eyes burst open to find that she was under the arm of a man she had never seen before.

"Shit the kid woke up, be a good little girl and just be quiet, this will all be over soon" Hinata opened her mouth to scream, but the man shoved a fowl tasting cloth in her mouth.

" _What did Oka-san tell me to do...the bright blue stuff, she said charge me hands with as much as possible and then..!_!" Hinata infused her hands with as much chakra as her small body could muster.

"What the f-" were the last words that Kumo shinobi uttered as Hinata slammed her palm into the ribs of the man. They instantly fell from the tree he was jumping on.

Hinata fell and fell for what seemed like forever, " Oka-san...was I strong?" She hit the ground, her landing softened by many bushes.

"Fuckin' Brat, I'll teach you-!" The Kumo shinobi stumbled forward, hacking up clots of blood while holding his ribs.

Hinata's vision faded out, once back there were two women standing next to the body of the Kumo nin. "Looks like he would have died anyway Rakka-chan, he made our life so much easier" Hinata blacked out once again, vaguely feeling confusion about what was happening.

 _"It smells nice, like Oka-san, its so warm and nice, I could stay like this forever, that would be nice. But what about Neji-oni-san? What about Oto-san? The village, I have to get up I have to Oka-san OKA-SAN!"_ Hinata woke up in a cold sweat screaming her mother's name.

"Oh it seems you have finally awakened, how wonderful, it's been three days, I was wondering when you were going to come back. We knew you weren't dead by how often you were moaning people's names, but we had no idea when you'd come to. The name's Rakka, Rakka Hoishi, Charmed to meet you..." Rakka Hoshi was a tanned woman. She stood at about 5'8 and she wore a dark red Chinese style kimono with bright floral patterns embroidered on it. There were two fans in hoisters strapped to her legs, and a shinobi headband strapped to her right bicep. Her dark blue hair was pulled back into a small frizzy bun and her eyes were an eerie purple color. She smiled and stretched her hand out to Hinata who just looked at her dumbfounded. "Ah, right you have no idea what is happening but that will come later, can you walk, either way we have to go, you have to meet the Hikarikage, come on come on!"

Hinata was soon in the arms of Rakka, being carried out of what she assumed was the hospital. Once again she lost consciousness, but she was awoken by a light flicking of her nose. "Come now little one, we are just outside of the Hikarikage's office, can you walk? You must present yourself."

Hinata just nodded a yes, confusion evident on her face. But from what she remembered from her lessons, any kage was usually a good person, so this Hikage must have been a good person. They could tell her what was going on, they would make her understand. Or at least that was the reason she gave herself. Plus, she felt as if she had been there before, as if this was a place of great comfort.

She looked up at the imposing door in front of her. It was made of a metal she had never seen before, it was a shiny blue, almost marble like color. Carved into it was a moon, with more detail than any Hinata had ever seen. Every mark seemed as though it had been done with intention, every line seemed as if it had its own sense of purpose. It felt welcoming like it was beckoning her to touch it, to push open the door and behold all that was inside.

" Now I know you must have some manners, it's rude to keep the Hikarikage waiting, go on inside now," Rakka said shaking her head while looking at the obviously gawking girl.

Hinata gave an audible 'eep' and went to pushing the door open. It was not as heavy as she thought, it wasn't heavy at all, it felt as if the door wanted her to enter, as if it wanted her to see what was inside, and therefore it pushed itself open. Hinata gasped as she entered the room.

In the far right corner there was a tree growing through the wall, its branches spreading far throughout the room, the leaves covering the ceiling almost completely as it engulfed the entire upper half of the area. The roots of the tree cracked through the floor, yet it seemed as if the floor opened up to welcome the roots, due to the fact that the concrete was not in a disheveled state. From the tree also sprouted long vines of ivory and bougainvillea. The vines covered the rest of the room, grasping the walls tightly and forming an arch over the doorway. The room was packed with random patches of flowers and greenery as Hinata walked closer. Once fully inside she noticed the desk, ivory spun together in a hard mass, and behind it was a large chair composed of bougainvillea. Behind the chair and desk made of brush and life was a window, covering the entire space where a wall would be. The window had an extremely large crescent moon in it, which seemed to be the primary source of light. It amazed Hinata how large and beautiful it was, and how the moon was so bright, she had never seen such a bright and beautiful moon before.

"Hmm who has entered my domain" a soft but powerful voice spoke, his voice resonating throughout the room.

Hinata was snapped out of her awe by the voice, and she instantly shuddered, remembering that she was in the presence of a Kage. "I-I'm H-H-Hyugga H-Hinata..." she said in a frail voice, bowing her head low. This man reminded her of her father, he scared her and she hadn't even seen him.

Somehow, the chair made of bougainvillea spun and he looked at the girl. Haaku Nensho was the silent, peaceful and reserved Hikarikage of Gekkogakure. Unlike the other villages, Gekkogakure was a "quiet" village, meaning they did not intermingle in the troubles of the "Big 5" villages. That is not to say that Gekko could not compete, the exact opposite is true actually. Gekko was an extremely strong village, most likely stronger than any other because of the way they raised their villagers. Haaku knew that most people did not know about the existence of his village, though personally he did not care. The other villages were full of close minded mongrels in his view, but they had their uses.

Haaku was a silently imposing man. He stands at 6'8 with broad shoulders and a slime muscular frame. His skin was a pale color, so pale one would assume he did not spend too much time in sun at all. He had pale yellow hair that went much past his shoulder, while his roots, like many people of his village, were white. He wore a long pale blue kimono with the entire left shoulder and upper torso cut off. His eyes were beady and appeared black, but if you looked close enough they were a dark golden.

Hinata felt his gaze on her and she began to tremble expecting to be degraded for her poor introduction. She flinched when she heard something but then she was confused even more. Laughing, the Hikarikage was laughing. It was soft, but deep and rich. Hinata looked up from her bowing position and saw that he was smiling, his eyes closed in small crescent moons.

"Ah, now little one that will not do at all! I know you must be very confused right now, who wouldn't be? But I can promise you that we will not hurt you, do you remember your Oka-san?" at this point Hinata perked up and began nodding furiously. "Good, she was a very good friend of mine, of everyone's in this village, she asked us to help you and to help you unlocked your true potential, will you allow us to?" the Hikarikage finished, the smile never leaving his face as silence fell upon the room.

Hinata was shocked. Her Oka-san had instructed these people to take her? She vaguely remembered them saving her from that bad man who took her? Should she trust them? They said they could make her strong, like her Oka-san! _"I want to be strong like Oka-san! I will do it!"_ Hinata thought to herself with conviction. She looked at the Hikarikage and with as proud a voice as she could muster she said "Please, help me make my Ka-san proud.."

Haaku smiled inwardly, this was what he was hoping would happen. It just made his life so much easier, not having to brainwash the girl. What he said was true, Hinako was his friend and did ask him to help her daughter and he was going to help Hinata whether she wanted it or not, but thank goodness she did. Many things could be said about Haaku Nensho. He could be called cold, bloodthirsty, conniving, and heartless. But if there was one thing Haakue Nensho truly was, it was a man of his word. Even if that meant forcing the daughter of his beloved friend into being a force of mass destruction, he would do it. Haaku Nensho was a quiet man, but that did not mean he wasn't as ruthless and task oriented as any other Kage.

"Alright, now if you are going to live here you can no longer be the person you were in the past, do you understand?" Hinata tilted her head to the side but nodded yes, slowly.

The Hikarikage moved around his desk, the moonlight beaming behind him, as if he were descending from the moon itself. His long pale blue kimono hid his feet, and it looked as though he was gliding across the floor. He kneeled next to Hinata and looked at her with a face of seriousness.

"Look at the moon, do you feel its power resonating deep within you? Your name means towards the sun, but is that true? Do you reach towards the sun? Or do you reach past it, do have you the ability to shine your brightest without the sun?" The Hikarikage finished standing back up to his full height while looking down on the small girl.

' _Do I reach towards the sun? Why am I here? Kage-sama said my Ka-san wanted me here but I don't know! I want to be powerful and useful to Ka-san and to everybody! Oto-san, Neji-oni-san, my head hurts I don't know what to do! I want...I want to become more than I could have been! For Oto-san, for Neji-oni-san, for Oka-san for everyone! But Hinata, Hinata can't do that, I have to be more than her, I have to shine without the sun!"_ Hinata thought to herself, rising her eyes to meet the Hikarikage's for a second before looking at the impossibly large crescent moon.

"Do you chose to be Hinata, or do you wish to become something more?" The Hikarikage questioned, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

Hinata stepped forward past the Hikarikage and reached one chubby hand out to the moon "I will be more than anyone ever thought I could be, I will reach past the sun!"

"If that is so then who will you be young one" the Hikarikage said, a small smile upon his face as he knew she was upon her own breakthrough.

Hinata inhaled as much as her small lungs could handle and yelled " I AM RANPUNASHI AZAYAKA AND I WILL SURPASS THE SUN! Azayaka's face was red from the outburst, her entire body weak from the events of the past few days, she felt herself falling again but was soon caught by something full of warmth.

The Hikarikage smiled, revealing pearly white teeth, "Now that's a great improvement" Before Azayaka realized it, she was in the arms of the Hikarikage, "You have had quite the ordeal for someone so young. It'd be best if you rest now, nay?" He chuckled as Azayaka slowly drifted to sleep.

 _"He is warm, like the sunlight peering through the curtains...Oka-san I'll be stronger than Hyuuga Hinata ever could be"_ And with that Ranpunashi Azayaka fell asleep, still unsure about everything around her, but sure about one thing: She wanted to make her Ka-san proud.

End of Chap 1

Hurray my first story! I am really writing this for my own enjoyment but I would really like feedback, you know the whole " Read and Review" thing. This is my first story so please be kind xp

I got a lot of inspiration for Ika-onee-chan's "Who you callin' Hyuuga?"I HIGHLY SUGGEST ANYONE WHO HASN'T READ IT TO GO READ IT BECAUSE IT IS AMAZING! Especially that ending name part, hope you don't mind Onee-chan, I just really like the idea of Hinata having to literally become someone new in order to become a badass

Shout out to Sleepless Demon! He's awesome!

Gekkogakagure- rough translation "Village Hidden in the Moonlight"

Hikarikage- meaning light so "Light Kage"

Nensho Haaku- roughly meaning "Burning grasp"

Hoshi Rakka- all my translations are rough "Falling star"

Ranpunashi Azayaka- basically it means "To shine without light"


	2. Welcome to Gekkogakure

Azayaka awoke to the sound of birds chirping and a warm beam of sunlight on her face. She felt a light hopping on her chest and stomach, as the chirping increased in volume. Azayaka groggily opened her eyes to see there were actual birds on her chest hopping around and chirping.

"AHHH!" Azayaka scream and fell off of the bed she was resting on. After recollecting her thoughts, Azayaka felt a wave of mixed emotions wash over her.

' _I am no longer Hyuuga Hinata am I? I renounced her yesterday...I, I named myself something! I apologize Oka-san, I threw away the name you thought of for me, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..'_ Azayaka began to weep, bringing her knees to her head, completely absorbed in her woes.

She was in a strange village where she knew no one, she was taken away from the only family she had known, and she purposely gave away the name her mother had given her.

After what felt like an entirety Azayaka ran out of tears. She cried for the loss of her mother. Then she cried for the loss of her village and clan. Lastly she cried for the loss of her old self, the death of Hinata. As the tears slowly came to a stop Azayaka finally looked up from her knees and noticed a little bird, hopping around her. The bird chirped a few tweets and then flew away, out of a large window that was composed of stone.

At this point, Azayaka finally took a second to look around. Similarly to the Hikarikage's office there were vines and greenery growing everywhere. Her bed was a mass of vines that were compiled and had a large mattress placed on it. The entire room was made out of ancient looking stone. The stones were a tanned color, and if you looked closely enough, you would notice that the borders of the ceiling had designs etched into them. In the far left corner of the room, furthest from her bed there was a small waterfall. The opening looked to be a Dragon's Mouth as the water fell into a small pond, closed off by an additional layer of bricks.

She went to the window, looked outside and gasped. From her room she could see the entire village. Gekkogakugare was a village that was built into an enormous tree that connected to other large trees, though it appeared that the one she was inside was the largest. The vines and roots of the tree spun throughout the streets. She could see many zip lines going from one tree to another, as well as bridges connecting the multi-tree structured village. If she looked hard enough and squinted, she could see many homes at the bottom of the trees, and civilians going about their everyday activities.

There were buildings and homes built going out of the trees, as well as many going inside the mighty Oaks. Zip lining was a major form of travel for the people of Gekko. It was the easiest way to get from one tree to another with the most efficiency. Within the village there was a ring of 6 major trees called the 'massive six' and one in the middle that overlooked them all, called joking by everyone 'Big Mama" due to it's large and almost overprotective appearance. Each of the massive six tree's had a special use.

Massive 1 was were many of the homes of the civilians and clans were. Around massive 1 you could see housing both going in the tree while some were attached to the side. While all the Massives' excluding 4, 5, and 6 had civilian housing at least at the base of the tree, most of the population preferred Massive 1. It was also around Massive 1 that the majority of the sellers and vendors were located.

Massive 2 was the hospital. From regular check ups to life-saving operations, Massive 2 was where all the medical needs were met. Most people preferred not to be near Massive 2. That was because the Head of Massive 2, Ex-Commander Hakai Naosu was known for violent furies when she discovered someone hadn't received their yearly check ups.

Massive 3 was the academy. Unlike almost any other village, at Gekko, everyone received Shinobi training. Massive 3 was separated into two sections, those who wanted to be shinobi and those who did not. Those who did not wish to be professional shinobi had the same expectation as those who did, however once they received their genin ranking, they were free to take up whatever trade it is they wanted. Every able bodied person in Gekko had the ability to fight, or at least to take on a bandit or two in case the village was at war and most of the better trained shinobi were gone. This was a way to help minimize the likelihood of the village being raided whenever a massive portion of the more experienced shinobi were gone.

Massive 4 was primarily a training ground for the shinobi. Inside the tree was hallowed in different levels, offering multiple training ground for whomever was in need of one. Around Massive 4 was also a very large training ground, which is why civilians tended to stay clear of it. Fear of getting hit by an attack gone astray or worse, having to face Hakai Naosu with an injury caused by "being stupid".

Massive 5 was were all of the prestigious clan of Gekkogakugare lived. Its trunk was by far the widest, holding entire compounds inside. The more prestigious the clan, the higher up in the trunk they were. Each clan also had their personal training ground, often they owned their own farms too. Most of the farming was done just on the outskirts of the Massive 6, where the land was flat and easier to tend.

Massive 6 was a ghost town but with good reason. Massive 6 was the home of the Infamous R&D department. It was also the furthest from Big Mama, therefore the least likely to get in 'trouble'. No one in their right mind would willingly go to Massive 6. It was a place where people disappeared and the occasional monster showed up.

Finally we have Big Mama. Big Mama is at the very center of Gekko and is the home of the Hikarikage, as well as all of the Anbu. Its Vines and roots spread far and wide throughout the village, connecting every massive to one another. Big mama also hosted the Dungeon of Gekko, a place no one wanted to escape alive. The roots of Big Mama also stretched far beyond the village, forming a wall of vine, spikes and root. There is only one way to enter Gekko and that was through vines that had to have chakra inserted in a specific pattern to cause them to untwist, opening the passage to the village.

Which brings us back to Azayaka who was currently staring out of the large window, located in the Hikarikage's portion of Big Mama. She absentmindedly wondered why her window was so large, and as if one que a zip lining person came speeding towards her. Azayaka leap out of the way in time to see a laughing Rakka on the window seal.

"Top of the mornin' to ya! I can see you were getting a good view of the village, the Hikarikage wanted you to have a higher up room, I hope you like it. I was sent here to make sure you were doing all right, I brought you a change of clothes as well, you look like you survived a tornado" Rakka chuckled lightly to herself as Azayaka looked at her disheveled state.

What Rakka said was true, she had been in the same outfit since she had been released from the hospital. It was Hinata's old sleeping gown, but it was tattered and dirty, with a very large tear running along the back.

"Ah, now little one you know my name, but I do not know yours, according to the Hikarikage, you earned a new name?" Rakka's smile widened a little as she noticed the little girl stop fussing over the dismay that her clothing was in and look her in the eyes.

"My name is Runpanashi Azayaka! Charmed to meet you Hosha...ummm Hoishika...ummmm" Azayaka stumbled trying to remember the blue-haired woman's name.

Rakka jumped off of the window seal and landed in a crouch next to Azayaka "My name is..." Rakka picked Azayaka up and began spinning her " HOSHI RAKKA AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT AZA-CHAN!" She spun around in many circles, causing Azayaka to squeal and laugh in delight.

"Ah that's much better, this is the first time I've seen you smile since you've been here, there's no need to be worried, you will be safe. Plus I can't stand seeing a child look so serious" Rakka finished setting Azayaka down, the young girl still giddy after having been spun around so surprisingly.

Rakka Hoshi was the second daughter of Omoi Hoshi, the leader of the Hoshi clan. The Hoshi clan was known for their blue hair and purple eyes. They tended to be a darker skin tone than others in the village. Rakka Hoshi was known as a wild child. She was always the first to make a sarcastic remark and the last to finish laughing about it. She didn't particularly care what anyone said or did to her, she had dealt with worst in her lifetime. She had a particularly soft spot for children, she admired their innocence, something she lost long ago. Rakka was also the Hikarikage's childhood best friend due to Haaku's being adopted into the Hoshi family when he was a kid.

Being the person Haaku trusted the most, it made sense that she was the one to aid in watching Hinako's daughter. Also Haaku would not have been able to stop her from helping the improvement of Azayaka, Rakka loved children and if there was one in the area then she would be apart of its life, regardless.

After her much needed shower, Azayaka was lead back to her room by Rakka.

"Alright young one, I have many errands to run but I will be back to show you around later, be a good girl. If you get hungry leave your room, make a right and walk all the way down, there will be someone there with food for you"

With a wink Rakka was off, out the window and on the zip line again, going around a sharp corner and out of sight.

Azayaka released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She knew she wanted to be there for her Oka-san, but now that she was here she had no idea what she wanted to do. She trotted along in her room tripping several times on the thick vines on the floor.

"How can anyone walk with these everywhere? Most of them are bigger than me!" Azayaka mused as she looked around her room once more. She came face to face with a mirror and froze when she saw who was in the reflection.

It was a girl about the same age as she was. Her hair was frizzy and uncombed, and her eyes had pearls in them that were lightly tinted lavender. Her shoulders were held back and her head was held high. She was wearing a blood red yukata with no shoes on.

This girl in the mirror looked nothing like Hyuuga Hinata. She looked as though even in her young age, she had experienced grief and survived. She looked like she was wild and free, instead of tamed and subdue. The girl looking in the mirror was no longer Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ranpunashi Azayaka..." Azayaka mumbled to herself, while touching the mirror, Hyuuga Hinata's existence became even smaller at that moment. With more conviction that any three year old should ever posse, Azayaka swore she would do her best, not just for her mother but for herself.

In the midst of her making a heartfelt inner monologue Azayaka's stomach growled loudly. With a sweat drop appealing on the right side of her forehead, Azayaka tried to remember which way she needed to go in order to get food.

"...Rakka-san said I leave my room then make a left...right?" After poking an uneasy head out of her door, she set off, turning left and hoping to find food soon.

Azayaka's room was located on the 7th level of Big Mama, right below the Hikarikage's room, in fact. Structurally, half of it is located inside Big Mama, while the other half was built hanging outside of Big Mama, which made it easier for zip lines to connect and disconnect to the room(s). The 7th level of Big Mama was special because of its use. On occasion a single parent shinobi would have nowhere to leave their child while on a mission. The Hikarikage (with the _persuasion_ of Rakka of course) installed this level so that those children had a place to stay.

It was while aimlessly wandering the level that Azayaka ran into one of these children...literally.

"Rakka-san said it would be somewhere around here, maybe I should turn right her-" BLAM Azayaka was stopped mid sentence as she was ran into full force by a blur of teal.

"Oyy watch where ya goin' tiny tots, you ran smack into me!" The teal headed girl yelled, frantically picking up what looked to be some form of pastry Azayaka had never seen before.

"GET BACK HERE YOU GAKI! YOU GOTTA PAY FOR THOSE DAMNIT! I ALREADY WORK MY HARDEST SO YOU CAN HAVE SOME SWEETS AND YOU GO AND TAKE'EM? THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME THIS MONTH!" A very angry, very large man yelled as he was running (a bit slowly due to his bulging gut) while waving around what appeared to be a spatula in his hand.

"Come on we gotta go! Can't have old Debu-chan catching us" the teal haired girl grabbed Azayaka by the hand and yanked her forward, running at top speed away from the old balding man.

"WAAAAAAAA" was the only protest Azayaka could give as she was dragged around the floor, tripping over roots and vines as she went. "Come on we're almost there and you can split the booty with me when we get there, gahh stop tripping, are you a baby or something? You make it seem like you've never ran before" the teal haired girl teased. "I HAVE ran before just never HERE!" Azayaka scream before suddenly being forced to stop.

The teal haired girl's hand started to glow with a light field of chakra and she placed it on a vine. As if by magic, the vines covering a section of the wall disappeared and a room was available. "Well don't just stand there get in get in!" The girl frantically yelled, as Azayaka stumbled into the room.

Once inside the girl did the same thing with her chakra laced hand and the vines closed as the wall resumed its place. "Wow.." Azayaka mumbled to herself seeing the building move on its own.

"Wha? You never seen the tree move or somethin'? Have you ever even been here before? Well not here, this is my special place that no one knows about! I come here whenever I get a handful of Debu-chan's sweets! Speaking of which want one? They're called 'Cinnamon Buns' he makes'em special just for the people on this level. Too bad not that many people actually come here, so if I don't take'em they'll just go to waste you see! Debu-chan just doesn't realize I'm doing him a _favor_ by taking his awesome sweets." The teal haired girl explained as Azayaka bit down into the cinnamon bun.

Azayaka's eyes watered and she swore she heard angels singing. This was the best food she had ever had! She had already eaten 3 by the time the mysterious girl had finished talking. "Heyyyyy don't eat them all you didn't even get them! Geeeez, being greedy is unattractive you know, ah I forgot! I forgot I forgot!" The girl dusted herself off and stretched out her hand,

"The name's Yume, Warai Yume! Charmed to meet you-" "Azymayama Ranpumashi" Azayaka attempted to say as her mouth was full of her fourth cinnamon bun.

"Hey I said don't eat'em all! You've eaten half! Alright the rest are mine!" Yume yelled, sticking her tongue out in a child like fashion. Yume had teal hair cut in multiple layers, that hung down past the center of her back. Her skin was a creamy color, it looked as smooth as marble. She wore an extremely pale green yukata with darker green flowers on it. Her sandals laced around her feet and up her legs in a criss cross fashion.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't eaten all day and those are so good!" Azayaka apologized, a little embarrassed by how she had eaten almost all of Yume's food. "My name is Azayaka Ranpunashi by the way! It's nice to meet you!" Azayaka wiped her hands off on her yukata and shoke Yume's hand.

"You haven't eaten? No wonder you ate those like a starved dog! Here eat one more of these and I'll take you to Sutinga-taicho's and we'll get you nice and fat." Yume smiled while quickly shoving the last three cinnamon buns in her mouth and collecting chakra in her hand.

After opening and closing the room, Yume began leading Azayaka in the direction of food.

"So where ya from? Level 7 is for kids but I know just about all of them that come through here, most don't stay long, after their mom or dad gets back they leave, like they're supposed to. Usually the parents find friends there kids can stay with so usually people only stay here a day." Yume finished, walking with her hands on her head while looking at the ceiling.

"Ummm..I really don't wanna talk about where I come from...but I think I'll be living here now? Azayaka finished with a solemn tone, looking at the ground.

Yume spun around and looked at her, eyes wide in shock. "You're going to live here? That means we can be the best of friends!" Yume shouted picking Azayaka up and spinning her. ' _why do people keep spinning me'_ Azayaka thought as she was put back on the ground and she had regained her footing.

"I don't really live here but I am here all the time. Sutinga-taicho has some awesome stories and he helps me with shinobi stuff! I'm only 5 I can train yet the people of my clan don't wanna teach me for some reason. I hear them say things like 'bastard' and 'fatherless scum' and the other kids don't play with me but I don't really know why...so I come here a lot! The Hikarikage said I could be here as much as I like! My Oka-san is the leader of the mighty Warai Clan! She says she loves me but that I can't really be around her all the time...but everything's ok! I'll become the clan head one day!"

By the time Yume finished they were standing in front of a metallic door. Azayaka didn't really understand what Yume was saying but she did feel bad for her. Pushing open the door open, Yume opened her mouth and scream "SUTINGA-TAICHO THE ONE AND ONLY YUME IS HERE WITH HER BEST FRIEND AZAYAKA WE NEED FOOD WHIP IT UP!"

As if one que an aging man walked into view. His hair was peppered black gray and white. He wore a chef's uniform with a large apron that read " This chef will cook you get out of the kitchen" on it. His face looked rugged, with stubble in patches. On his left eye he had a large scar that stretched and curved around his nose and onto his right cheek. His left eye was closed while his right eye was in a seemingly permanent squint. "WHO DARES ENTER MY KITCHEN I WILL PUT YOU IN THE POT" the old man shouted back.

"WE DARE!" Yume yelled again, pulling Azayaka closer to her while staring the old man down.

"AND WHO IS THIS SMALL FRAGILE THING" Sutinga yelled approaching the girls, he stood at 6'5 but looked 6'3 due to his slouching.

Azayaka felt as if something snapped. He called her fragile and small. Azayaka was not going to be fragile and small. Azayaka was going to be big and strong. Hyuuga Hinata was fragile and small. Ranpinashi Azayaka was going to be strong.

Azayaka removed herself from the grasp of Yume, looked the old man in the eye and scream as loudly as she could muster " I AM RANPUNASHI AZAYAKA AND I WILL BE STRONGER THAN ANYONE, INCLUDING YOU!" The little girl fumed, looking at the old man in his eye.

Chimei-Tekina Sutinga had seen many things in his lifetime. He had witnessed life come into the world, and he has taken it as well. He had seen countless wars and slaughtered dozens, he had even earned the nickname "Ghostly Agony". He had heard shinobi scream their conviction more than any, and had seen even more die directly after screaming said conviction. But when he saw this little girl, this small bundle of life who's neck he could have easily snapped yell that she would be even greater than him, for the first time in decades years, he believed it.

With a deep chuckle Sutinga turned around and went back in the kitchen "Wait here I'll get you children some food, Yume, explain to her how food here works."

Yume was dumbfounded, flabbergasted! The old man had just accepted what Azayaka said and went to cook for them. He usually would make Yume work for her food, never ever had he just went to make the food. "Azaya-chan, I think you just broke Sutinga-taicho.. He never goes that easily...But anyways what Sutinga-taicho was saying there is only a kitchen, there is no dining area because people usually go back to their room. I'll take you somewhere special to eat after this" Yume finished with a wink.

Azayaka blushed, she never had a cute pet name before, she just met Yume, but she felt she would know her for a very long time. After Yume taught her some strange hand game called 'slide' Sutinga arrived with two bento's in a bag for the two.

"Alright, here is your food chil'ens." "Thank you Taicho!" Yume chimed. "Why does she keep calling you Taicho?" Azayaka inquired. "Curious one you are aren't ya? I earned that name during the wars a long time ago. I was the best of the best back then, in the prime of my youth! "Ghostly Agony" they used to call me! HA!" Sutinga had this far off look in his eye, as if he were in a time different than the both of them.

Azayaka smiled, she liked this man. "Yume-chan said you show her how to do shinobi things, can you show me too" Azayaka said, bringing the older man back to their plain of reality.

"Ah, you just go for what you want don't'cha? I like that, I like that a lot. I like it so much that I'll show both of ya, but you'll have to catch up, Yume has been coming here for everyday for awhile now, are you up to the task" Sutinga asked, rising his scarred eyebrow.

"HAI!" Azayaka answered firmly. She wanted to start becoming more and more like her new self and less and less like the girl she used to be. He could help her.

With a grunt Sutinga turned back toward the kitchen and said "Come here tomorrow for breakfast with Yume and I'll show you both an activity for the day" and with that he was gone.

" AZAYA-CHAN YOU ARE SO COOL IT TOOK SUTINGA-TAICHO A WEEK BEFORE HE STARTED TEACHING ME THAT IS SO COOL!" Yume beamed, impressed with what her best friend had accomplished. Azayaka just blushed slightly, embarrassed by her friend's antics.

"Come on, I'll take you to the best place in the entire village, you may be my best friend but I can't let you know how to get to all my secret places, here" she tore off a piece of her yukata and wrapped it around Azayaka's eyes. "Once we are there I will take it off" Azayaka felt her hand be grabbed and she was led down the many intertwining halls that Big Mama had.

After what felt like hours and hundreds of stairs they stopped. "Alrighty we're here!" Yume said, taking off Azayata's makeshift blindfold. They were on one of the branches of Big Mama, from it they could see the bright lights of all the massives together. It was higher up and had a better view than Azayaka's window.

Azayaka marveled at the scenery around her, while she contently began eating her food. "I can tell you're not from around here, but that's ok! You and me, we'll always be friends, ok? You don't have to tell me where you come from I don't care because you're here now! I'm not sure if anyone has said this to you but welcome to Gekkogakagare Azaya-chan!" Yume finished with a smile.

Azayaka smiled back, she had never really had friends back at that other village. It was her first day here and she already made one! Sure she was a little loud and a little weird but she was weird too! With a full stomach and weary eyes, Azayaka laid down on the branch right next to Yume, and they fell asleep with the sunlight on their backs.

End of Chapter 2

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE REVIEWERS AND PEOPLE WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED! It made me really really happy, you have no idea. If you have any questions please ask me and I will answer them to the best of my abilities!

Now time for some Rough Translations with Wolves-san:

Hakai Naosu- 'curing by ravaging'

Warai Yume- Laughing dream

Chimei-tekina Sutinga - 'Fatal' or 'Deadly' Stinger.

Hoshi Omoi- 'Heavy Star'


	3. His Blood

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS GIVEN THIS STORY A CHANCE! YOU ARE ALL AWESOME! Please review and tell me what you think, I am open to suggestions to making this story even better! I apologize if there are some grammar and syntax errors, I have no beta and even though I try, I am not at my Onee-chan's level, I can't correctly beta my own story...yet.

Without further adieu:

Rakka left Azayaka's room with a pleasant look on her face. She was happy that the young child was faring well considering all that happened. Part of her understood that the child did not truly understand what was going on around her. Ignorance was bliss after all.

Soon the scenery around her changed as she left Big Mama and approached Massive 2. The hospital of Gekkogakagare was feared because of a certain person. This person could deceive anyone who met her, she was almost like a living chibi. She had a small stature, and large bright orangish brown eyes, magnified by her circular glasses. Her hair was a chestnut brown with bright white roots, which framed her chubby cheeks and button nose. This person was none-other than Hakai Naosu, a person Rakka was very close too.

Rakka began speeding towards the Hospital, pumping more chakra into the line to propel herself faster. Suddenly the line shot upward vertically, she needed to get to Naosu's office located near the top of the tree. With the wind whipping across her face, Rakka finally came to the window that led to Naosu's office only to find it was closed...a bit too late.

After nearly shattering the window, Rakka angrily stood on the ledge of the seal tapping her foot in annoyance, as Naosu was caught in a laughing fit.

"Open the window already you overgrown stuffed animal!" Rakka snorted, a vein slowly growing larger on her head as Naosu only laughed louder.

"Aww, Akka-chan is that any way to talk to me?" Naosu mused with a sickeningly sweet smile. Rakka just snorted again while turning her to the side in annoyance.

"Oh fine no need to be a big baby about it, geez it wouldn't be the first nor last time you forgot to check if a window was actually open. It's your own fault really, everyone and their mother knows to check first instead of zooming in! But regardless if you got hurt you know I'd fix you up" Naosu finished with a wink as she opened the window and allowed Rakka into her office.

Rakka shivered at the thought of Naosu 'fixing her up' knowing exactly what that would entail. "What are the results? How did the procedure go exactly?" Rakka said with a sudden seriousness that engulfed the atmosphere of the room.

Naosu pushed her glasses up, casting a glare on them that prevented you from seeing her eyes.

"It went well, the suppressant will be broken away overtime, but for now it will allow her to handle things. It should be completely gone within a year or two." Naosu finished, picking up a clipboard and double checking the result to make sure what she was saying was 100% accurate.

Rakka sighed, her shoulders relaxed and she removed her hand from the hoister of her fan, a habit she had gotten into when she was younger, happy that everything went well. Azayaka could have potentially became a sociopath if the procedure went wrong, but she would have equally had the chance to go insane if nothing was done at all. It was a gamble, but one that seemed to have paid off.

Naosu lifted her face up, removing the glare of her glasses as she placed her clipboard down. She walked over to Rakka and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing Rakka to visibly shiver once again. "It's alright Akka-chan, I'm sure things will be alright, even if we fail, what's the worst thing that can happen to us? Death? Ha, a thousand years ago." Naosu finished, lightly rubbing Rakka's arm before removing her hand.

A slight frown on her face, Rakka went back to the window and jumped on the seal. "Thank you for telling me, I have to report to Massive 6 and then to the Hikarikage."

As Rakka summoned a zip line, Naosu nearly whispered while looking at the ground "You're still coming over later tonight, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" and with a bright smile, Rakka was gone, off to the place where dreams died and nightmares became reality, Massive 6.

Naosu smiled and looked out the window as Rakka went further and further away, eventually completely out of sight.

Rakka had a light smile on her face as she left Naosu's office, looking forward to the evening up ahead. "That woman...I swear that woman" Raka mumbled to herself as she turned a hard corner to avoid a branch. She jumped off of the rail she was on, did a series of acrobatic flips and landed on a branch. She ran the length of the branch before jumping on another rail, shouting a few 'hellos' to fellow zip liners who zoomed past her.

Soon the amount of people riding the line she was one began less frequent. Eventually she was the only one on that line. This was a frequent event when one chose to ride the line connecting to Massive Six. The sound of children's laughing had long since faded, along with the noise of everyday life. It was quiet, so quiet that you could almost hear the muffled screams of the test subjects of Massive 6.

Rakka launched herself off of the rail, and fell down a good ways before getting close enough to the tree that she could stick her feet on it. The window's of Massive 6 were never open, if one wanted entry it would have to be at the base.

After the 4 or 5 mile trek down the remainder of the trunk, Rakka finally came to the entrance. The building wrecked of sterilizing agents, it was a ghastly white color on the inside. No color, no life, just a cold room with dim yellow lighting. Rakka approached the front desk and spoke to a person who was covered from head to toe in bandages, including their face.

"I am here to pick of the result of Hyuuga Hinata by order of the Hikarikage" Rakka stated, hands by her side as she did not want to touch anything. The person 'looked' at her, more like in her general direction before ruffling through a file cabinet and passing Rakka a file label 'Top secret'. With a bow, Rakka was out of the place, happy her business there was done.

The Hikarikage was sitting in his chair, staring at the still crescent moon in the window of his office. He told himself he was definitely not wasting time, and that meditation was good for the soul. Once again however, his assistant entered the room with a massive stack of paperwork, adding to his already overflowing desk.

"Hikarikage-sama, the door is slowly becoming more difficult for me to open, I understand you do not wish to do paperwork, but please do not hinder my entrance" the young man asked in a low bow. He was a plain looking boy, he had brown hair with the common white roots, and a face easily forgotten. The only thing that stood out about him was his height, he was 5'11 which was short for men of Gekko.

It was rare that Haaku had such a good assistant, most left after a month due to the insane amounts of paperwork. He sighed and waved his hand towards the boy "Gomen Kinben'na-san, I was in the middle of meditation, so I didn't want to be disturbed" the Hikarikage answered, causing Kinben'na to sweat drop. ' _He just doesn't want to attend to his duties'_ Kinben'na mused. "Hikarikage-sama if you would like, I could do a little bit more of your paperwork for yo-" Kinben'na was cut off by as massive stack of paperwork being shoved into his arms "Arigato Kinben'na-san you are the absolute greatest, remind me to give you a raise" the Hikarikage beamed while Kinben'na struggled to get out of the door.

Once back in his seat with a considerable amount of paperwork removed from his desk, the Hikarikage laced his fingers together and began to think seriously. ' _What am I to do about Azayaka? Eventually she will have to leave the village. What am I to do about her eyes, if she possess his blood then she will be able to evolve them, but just how long would that take? And if she doesn't then what? Too many gambles are being placed here. Hinako assured me she had his blood though, I can trust her, where is Rakka with those results'_

" Right here Hikarikage-sama" Rakka answered while crouched down on one knee, the file in her right hand. "Whenever you are wondering where I am, you ruffle your nose and your eyes squint slightly" Rakka stated, and Haaku simply sighed in agreement.

"The file, please hand it to me" Haaku asked. Rakka rose from her position and handed him the file before returning. After an eternity passed by, the Hikarikage looked up. "It seems she does have his blood after all. It's just a matter of her unlocking it now." "What are we to do until then? How will we explain her to outside villages? A time will come when that must happen." Rakka asked, her voice muffled from her crouched position.

Haaku's face became sunken as he was deep in thought. What was he to do about this, what could he do about this. "I suggest we put a blindfold over her eyes and say she's blind" Rakka suggested.

"No, that won't do, it's already been done Rakka" the Hikarikage sighed once again. "As of right now her lineage will not be matter, we have at least a few years before we must have a convincing story. For now we will see how this plays out, patience is the key, thank you for the report, you are dismissed" The Hikarikage finished, magically spinning his chair of vines around, once again looking out of the window.

By this time Azayaka and Yume had already been asleep in Yume's second secret place for a few hours. It was night and the moon that hung unnaturally close to Gekko was shining brightly. Azayaka awoke first, due to Yume kicking her in the face.

"Owwww, Yume-chan, Yume-chhhaaannn wake up, wake up, its dark out now" Azayaka softly shook Yume, who continued to mumble in her sleep "Mmmm No Oka-san I couldn't eat another bite"

Azayaka bit her lip and thought of a way to get the girl up. "Hmmmm...Nay Yume-chan Debu-san had made more Cinnamon Buns" "WHERE!" The teal haired girl jumped up in a flash, ready to hunt Debu-san down.

Azayaka sat there giggling as Yume came to the realization that there was no cinnamon buns. "That wasn't nice Azaya-chan!" She said with large tears in her eyes.

"Gomen Yume-chan but its late nay? Shouldn't we go to sleep sleep?" Azayaka asked while tilting her head to the side.

"OH NO!" Yume scream as she realized she was out after dark. "I have to get home, I have to get home now or else I'll be in big trouble, Zankokuna-san must be looking for me! I can't make him mad! If I do then I get red marks everywhere" Yume said on the verge of true tears.

Yume grabbed Azayaka's hand and they began running, their stubby little legs moving as fast as possible, as Yume's face appeared to have more and more dred with every step.

"I hope he's not mad, I hope he's not mad.." Became Yume's mantra as they grew closer and closer to level 7. Once there they ran down a hall, leading towards Azayaka's room.

"I'll leave you here and then I'll go to Zankokuna-san, hopefully he isn't-" Yume was cut off by a very angry growl. Yume and Azayaka both froze in their place. Yume slowly turned around to see a very angry Zankokuna standing behind her. Zankokuna was a member of the Warai clan. Like most members of his clan he had dark yellow hair, with the village trademark of white roots. He stood at 6'7 with an average build. You could see the definition in his muscles, a dead giveaway that he was a shinobi. His eye's were the clan's trademark honey brown, and there was nothing but rage on his face.

"Gomen Zankokuna-san I was with Azaya-chan and we fell as-" "SILENCE" Zankokuna boomed, quieting the little girl, causing her to cower where she stood. "You are well aware that the Mistress wants you home before the sun sets. Kami knows it is by her kind heart that you are even allowed to live you wretched scum. If you had been the child of any other Warai woman you would have been terminated, you filthy mudblood-"

"STOP SAYING THOSE THINGS YOU MEAN MAN YOU ARE HURTING HER!" Azayaka yelled, running between Zankokuna and Yume, hoping her small body could act as some form of a shield.

"And who are you? Another bastard of some Shinobi foolish enough to have a child without support?" Zankokuna pulled his right hand back, preparing to strike Azayaka, but Yume pulled her out of the way and received the blow. The force sent her into a wall.

"YUME!" Azayaka scream as her friend lost consciousness. "Serves the half breed right, and you" He picked Azayaka up by her collar and slammed her against the wall. "You must know not to interfere with clan affairs. I will teach you a lesson you shall not forget"

Zankokuna began to push his fist harder on Azayaka's chest, she panicked afraid of what was happening but losing consciousness quickly. She remembered how the blue stuff had helped her with the other bad man.

With a shrill scream the little girl pumped as much Chakra as she could into every part of her body. She felt veins on the side of her head enlarge then suddenly go away as her vision went black and white, and she could see everything around her.

It hurt, everything hurt but she could see the blue stuff her Oka-san told her about in the man, she wrapped her arms around Zankokuna's and focused as best she could, her chakra there. She could see the blue stuff in his arms fading, but not only that, she could see the things the blue stuff was inside burning.

"AHHH YOU WORTHLESS BASTARD" Zankokuna scream as he dropped Azayaka and examined his arm, he was losing all feeling in his entire arm. "I'll show you not to mess with-" Zankokuna was suddenly unable to move.

"How _**DARE**_ you lay your hands on any child" Rakka stepped out of Azayaka's room, her voice laced with venom. "Susana no Hoshi Justu!' Rakka yelled as she completed the last of her hand signs. Hundreds of what appeared to be tiny stars formed around Rakka, they began to spin viciously and flew towards Zankokuna, settling on his skin before twisting inside his flesh. Zankokuna's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he out.

Azayaka looked up at Rakka, her vision hazy "Yu..me..chan.." She mumbled as she finally lost the will power to stay awake.

End of Chapter 3

Sorry this is the shortest chapter I have written yet, but this just seemed like a good place to close it, I promise I will make a much longer chapter next time!

Again thank you all very much for reading this story, as the chapters get longer it will take me longer to update, especially being in college and all. I'll try to do at least a chapter a week though! Not sure how that's gonna work out!

It's our favorite timmmmmeeee, Ruff Translations with Wolves-san (See what I did there?)

Hakai Naosu- 'To Cure by Ravaging'

Kinben'na- 'Diligent'

Warai Zankokuna- 'Cruel Laghter'

Debu- 'Chubby'

Susana no Hoshi Just- 'Burrowing star' justu


	4. Things get started

Haaku Nensho considered himself a very patient man. Growing up, his parents always told him that patience was a virtue of the wise. When the eastern Nami tribes attempted to invade, instead of destroying them completely like many would, Haaku instead spoke to them until they could understand. Eventually a peace treaty was worked out and the Nami tribe served as great allies. In situations less dire, he always showed great patience, whether it was a screaming child in the middle of the night, or a random civilian complaining about the sun being too hot (it happened more than anyone would believe).

Even when he was younger, Haaku diligently worked on remaining calm and poised. Once, Rakka decided to play a prank on Haaku that involved a few hundred gallons of paint, chicken feathers, glue, an alpaca, hedgehog droppings, a frying pan and a well placed genjutsu. Regardless to say once it was over, Haaku simply laughed at Rakka's antics (much to her disappointment) and proceeded to cleaning up the paint in the training room with the 'help' of Rakka(who really just mumbled angry nothings under her breath about Haaku being a 'pansee' while Haaku did the majority of the working)

However, Haaku's patience was in one of those rare occasions, those seemingly impossible occurrences that only happened when pigs flew, hell froze over and the fat lady sang.

Haaku's patience was indeed running thin.

Currently in his office were the representatives of two very loud, very angry clans that woke him up at 8 o'clock in the morning when he had only finished paperwork and rested about two hours prior.

Majorly sleep deprived, the vein of the Hikarikage's head seemed to grow larger and larger and the two clans before him seemed to be in a 'who can scream the loudest' contest.

"Hikarikage-sama what that woman did to one of our men was unforgivable! I understand the man was at fault, he should not have placed hands on Unmei-sama's daughter, regardless of her... _questionable_ parentage, but that is a clan affair! I say the woman be executed!" Shouted the representative of the Warai. A typical looking Warai, he had short dark yellow hair with white roots, and his honey brown eyes narrowed dangerously on the lead Hoshi representative across from him.

"Hikarikage-sama, while Rakka-sama did act in a harsh fashion she did not _kill_ the man in question and therefore her life should not be taken either. Plus that Warai man was harming a child, a child that belonged to the clan head nonetheless! If Rakka-sama hadn't done to him what she did, those Warai would have probably _killed_ him" the Hoshi representative snorted. Again, she hosted her clan's known trademarks with a dark blue hair, darker than the average Hoshi's actually, and light purple eyes glaring back at the Warai head.

"I do not have the energy to deal with this at the moment..." The Hikarikage mumbled under his breath as he sighed and wondered how he was going to fix this affair. The Warai and Hoshi hated each other a thousand years ago and they hate each other now. No one even knows when the feud between the opposing groups started, much less what the feud was about. The Warai did not like the Hoshi. The Hoshi did not like the Warai. It had become just as simple as that.

The large marble like doors opened, and a small figure walked in holding a clipboard with a glare on her classes.

This went completely unnoticed by all parties in the room. The Hoshi lead rep was currently having a 'little dispute' with the Warai lead rep. The other two reps of the respective clans seemed to be a heated argument as well. The Hikarikage had his hand on his temple and his eyes closed, hoping some miracle could save him.

That miracle was here alright and it came directly after the Warai lead rep began to say "Rakka-san is nothing but a worthless-"

Suddenly the room was filled with such pure concentrated killer intent that all argument was stopped. Everyone knew the intent was there, it was suffocating and it wasn't even directed at them. It felt as though there was literally an elephant in the room but luckily it wasn't standing on them.

The elephant was standing on the lead Warai representative. It took all of his willpower not to fall on his knees as he felt his consciousness threaten to flee him. All eyes slowly turned to see the one emitting sure potent and frankly frightening killer intent.

It was the one and only Naosu Hakai. The glare on her glasses seemed as if it was blazing, as she slightly increased the grip on her clipboard. Many of the representatives in the room, aside from the lead Warai rep who was currently unable to move, wondered how the glare even got on her glasses, there was no sunlight in the Hikarikage's office ever.

"Ah, Hakai-san, I am happy you have arrived, please tell me the conditions of both Warai-san and Hoshi-san" the Hikarikage asked, never once moving or opening his eyes as the interaction between the small hospital head and the representatives occurred.

"Very well Hikarikage-sama" Naosu said and released her killer intent. The Wari head visibly relaxed, his shoulders dropped and his knees slightly buckled. Everyone else in the room seemed to relax and breath as well, happy that part was over, it reminded them why no one ever messed with Naosu.

"I will start off with Warai-san. The damage done to him was not life threatening though it easily could have been. The attack done by Hoshi-san affected his nervous system. The connections that allow him to command his body's chakra system have been shot. While he still has the ability to create chakra his brain no longer has the ability to command his body to use it. However it appears the chakra coils in his right hard has been completely burned. He will never be able to regenerate chakra in that entire arm again, though from my observations, it was not Hoshi-san's attack that caused this" Naosu finished

"You see? No he will never be a shinobi again! I deserve penta-" the Warai rep attempted to say.

"Silence" the Hikarikage said, his soft voice filling the room as he finally opened his eyes. They were directed at the Warai Rep with enough intensity to burn a hole through his skull. The Warai Rep gulped and looked at the ground. The Hikarikage nodded his head toward Naosu, signaling her to continue.

"The damage done to Hoshi-san was a side effect of using that jutsu incompletely. Normally that jutsu is meant to completely destroy the opponents body. Every system they possess, the circulatory, respiratory, nervous, interganmy, muscular, skeletal, lymphatic and endocrine systems are supposed to be destroyed individually, however, Hoshi-san chose not only to just attack the nervous system but the special sections of the nervous system that allow one to utilize the chakra in their bodies. The backlash to this however was that her own body received damage from the effectively 'failed' jutsu. Chakra exhaustion is the main side effect, along with several broken ribs." Naosu said as the Hikarikage listened intently.

For some reason, Haaku assumed Rakka did not receive those broken ribs from the jutsu but just brushed it off for now. After a long silence, Haaku released a breath and looked at the room before him.

" Here is my conclusion, while Rakka-san was out of line in what she did, Zankokuna-san was hurting children which is unforgivable by way of law. As such Zankokuna would have been dismissed from the Shinobi field to receive psychiatric help, and now with his inability to use his chakra, he will be retired from being a shinobi, with no more precautions. As for Rakka-san, she will be given a probationary period. That is all, dismissed"

The Hikarikage finished, leaving no room for dispute. As the displeased Shinobi left the room, Naosu began to smile.

"Psychiatric help? Ha, you mean brainwashing times ten don't you Haaku-san? You never were one to let a good shinobi go to waste, dead or alive!" Naosu snickered.

Haaku simply kept an impassive look on his face. He was happy the whole ordeal was more or less over with. He knew it just gave the Warai and Hoshi another excuse to hate each other for another thousand years, and he thanked whatever Kami there was that that wasn't going to happen.

"How is little Aza-chan doing? That was quite the ordeal she went through, especially considering she just got here. I worry for the girl." Haaku finished.

"Those emotional suppresents sure do work magic, an average kid her age would have gone insane by now. But we really need to give her more attention and more time. You know this entire set up it to make her ready for the tasks at hand, so neglecting your ever so important paperwork a little to show her some affection will be good. I'll tell Rakka-chan to be with her more to, hell I'll even make an appearance in her life. I doubt I wouldn't meet her anyway, Rakka just met her and she already talks about the girl day and night" Naosu said, tilting her head upwards and wrinkling her nose slightly at the last of the statement, as if she had smelled something fowl.

Haaku smiled, and teased "Oh speaking of Rakka, just how did she get those broken ribs? I know the effects of incompletely doing the Susana no Hoshi jutsu, I've experienced them myself and never once had I received broken ribs" Haaku joked.

"To say I freaked when she showed up at my place with two unconscious girls in one hand and a lumbering man in the other is an understatement. Not to mention the chakra backlash, all the chakra meant to do the technique correctly basically went in reverse in her system and did a number. It's a miracle she was even able to use the zip in her condition, much less while carrying others" Naosu finished, adjusting her glasses while looking down at the ground as if it suddenly become the most interesting thing in the world.

In the need of an emotional boost, and feeling a little rowdy, Haaku continued "Oh, I know you must have been terrified at the thought of seeing someone you hold so dear hurt. You must have worked yourself to exhaustion making sure she was stable. I know for a fact you would not have hurt her at that moment, my better senses told me she got those broken ribs after she was better, a result of you missing her too much" Haaku finished with a smile and a mischievous glint in his eye.

Much to Haaku's delight, Naosu just looked even harder at the ground, her orangey brown eyes becoming blocked by the magical glare on her glasses.

"Hikarikage-sama, when was the last time you had a check up?" Naosu questioned sweetly, lifting her chubby face up and looking at him with her bright orangish brown eyes.

The innocent look on her face with her button nose and slightly rounded cheeks, the small figure and her voice as sweet as silk. Whenever those qualities graced Hakai Naosu, Haaku knew he had made a grave error. As the smiling chibi demon's eyes seemed to begin to glow red, Haaku frantically worried how he would get himself out of this one. The last time he was imprompted a 'check up' from Naosu he could not sit properly for weeks!

Moving his pale blond hair out of his face, Haaku suppressed the chill running up his spine and began "Moving back to the topic of Azayaka, how was she able to completely burn a Jonin's chakra coils? Unless it has happened already" Haaku finished, the seriousness reentering his voice.

Gripping her clipboard, Naosu nodded. Azayaka had awakened his blood already, much earlier than any of them could have possibly hoped.

"Well then, I think you're right about us needing to spend more time with her, we have to get her started on her true purpose as soon as possible." Haaku finished.

 _Hmmmm...it's so warm...hasn't this happened to me before? It has happened a lot I think...oh well, its warm. I wonder what Yume-chan is doing, she would like this place...wait yume-chan? YUME-CHA-_

Azayaka shot forward and looked around. She appeared to be in a hospital bed, taking a moment to examine herself she noticed she was still in her blood red yukata with no shoes on and she could feel her hair was still puffy and uncombed. But there was something different. Her eyes felt funny. Not bad funny no, but it wasn't really good funny either. It did not make her want to laugh. They felt tingly, like little butterflies were tickling them.

Azayaka climbed out of bed and waddled to the corner of the room where a mirror resided. She saw her reflection and did the one thing any 3 year old would do. She screamed.

Rakka awoke with a slight stinging pain in her right rib cage, but smiled at the memory, a light blush on her face.

"Ha, that woman...that woman" Rakka mumbled to herself, holding her ribs with her left hand and smiling.

Deciding she should stop lollygagging in her room, Rakka jumped up and marched to the front desk to ask what room Azayaka was placed in.

"Mornin' Neiru-chan~~ Can you do me a favor and tell me which room a little girl by the name of Azayaka is in? I would like to visit her." Rakka finished with a Cheshire grin.

Howaito Neiru had been the receptionist for the hospital as long as Naosu had been the head. They both went to academy together and she knew first hand how possessive and angry Naosu could get. She did not want to anger her friend, but she knew she couldn't say no to Rakka, so all in all she was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Rakka-san, Naosu-san wants you resting, I am not sure if it is wise for me to give you the location of this girl" Neiru finished. Neriu was a typical girl of Gekko. She had shoulder length brown hair with off white roots. Her eyes were brown as well and she wore a nurses uniform more often than not. The only noticeable thing about her was she had a nose piercing in her left nostril.

"Awww, come on Neriu-chhhaaaannnn, its not like I'm asking you to give me back my fans or anything, I just want to visit little Aza-chan~~ or do I need to tell Naosu about that one time at the-"

"No no no need for that, here it is Runpanashi Azayaka room 307, have a nice day Rakka-san!" Neriu finished while red as a beet. She did not want anyone to every know what happened that day. She sighed "I just hope Naosu doesn't get mad..." Neriu said as she went back to her paperwork, happy to have a distraction.

Rakka openly smirked at her victory, she went to room 307 to see Azayaka, and once she opened the door, she found the little girl screaming her head off.

"M-m-m-m-y e-e-e-y-y-e-e-s-s-..." Azayaka studdered pitifully, obviously frightened by what was going on.

Rakka was on her knees in an instant, embracing the young child lightly, while slowly petting her head. They stayed like this for some time, until Azayaka had calmed down enough to be spoken to.

Azayaka looked up at Rakka, confusion and worry plastered on her face. Her eyes were a bright blue now, while the iris appeared to have a the outline of a lavender star, and her pupil was a small and black.

 _So it's happening already? I guess it's time to start, I don't want you to have to suffer the life of a shinobi just yet though, I'll find away for you to train while still being a child, at least for a little while longer._ Rakka mentally swore to herself. It was already time for Azayaka to start training, but she would be damned if the girl didn't have some love and affection as well.

"Aw, Aza-chan, there is not need to cry, there is nothing wrong with you I promise. Those eyes you see there are a good thing! It was a gift, from your Oka-san that she left just for you. They are like the Byakugan but even better! They are called the Tenseigan, and I promise you, we'll show you how to use them" Rakka finished with a warm smile gracing her brown face.

Azayaka was beyond delighted. Rakka wasn't mad that her eyes had changed! She knew her father would have been very very mad if this happened but Rakka was not! Rakka smiled at her and even told her that her eyes were better than the byakugan! She said it was the tensaiganish? Azayaka would have to ask her again later.

"A-a-a-a-r-e y-you -s-sure its o-ok? Azayaka questioned one more time.

Cuffing the little girls face, and touching their foreheads together, Rakka stated "Of course, We are gonna love you no matter what happens."

Azayaka buried her face in the nape of Rakka's neck, so happy that Rakka wasn't mad that she had lost her byakugan.

After a good ten minutes of so Azayaka pulled away from Rakka and asked "Can you please take me to Yume-chan? That bad man hurt her, I need to see her!" The previously weeping girl said with conviction that made Rakka proud.

Swooping Azayaka up in one go, Rakka began walking down the hall, assuming Yume would not have been place far from Azayaka. Her guess was right, stopping in front of room 309, Warai, Yume.

She put Azayaka down and encouraged her to go in, stating that it was her friend and she had to be the one to make sure she was ok.

Azayaka gulped and pushed the heavy door open and saw her friend on the bed, sleeping. There was a large bruise on her creamy skin, most likely where she had been slapped. Azayaka also notice she had some bandages on her, most likely from the impact she made on the wall.

A woe filled Azayaka that she could not describe. She hated it! This feeling of not being able to help her friend. She swore she would never let it happen again.

As she climbed in the bed with Yume she had yet another reason to want to become stronger.

 _I don't ever want anymore I care about to get hurt again...I'll get stronger...I'll get stronger..._

This was the mantra Azayaka said over and over as she fell asleep next to Yume, while holding her in a tight hug.

End of chapter 4

Heyo! Sorry things are moving so slow, I just wanted to set everything up! There's gonna be a lil time skip in the next chapter and lets just say sh*t really hits the fan!

What do you guys think? I know its moving slowly but hey, it adds character or something like that!

Please read and review, I like knowing what people think of the insanity I put on paper err you know what I mean!

Azayaka- 'Can you please hurry up to when I'm older and stuff gets good, 3 year old me crys all the freakin' time it bothers me greatly'

Wolves-'No! Gotta have the things done! Please don't hurt me!'

Translations with Rakka because Wolves is currently being hog tied by Aza-chan:

Howaito Neriu- 'White nail'

Susana no Hoshi- Burrowing Star

Warai Unmei- Fate's Laughter


	5. Weid Puppies

Sutinga stood in the kitchen, a frying pan in one hand masterfully flipping an omelet, while the other stirred some steaming vegetables in a bubbling pot. The aroma of the cooking food danced around him, though it went unnoticed by the aging veteran, his sense of smell had been destroyed long ago.

 _Hmmm...she should be scampering in here any minute now, that gaki...I think I'll have her do something different this time..._

The old man mused as he finished preparing the meal that consisted of an omelet, steamed veggies and rice. As if on que an bubbly, bouncing three year old hopped into the kitchen.

She was wearing a blood red yukata that stopped at her knees with short sleeves. Her hair was fuzzy and unkept giving her a lion's mane, as two pieces of hair seemed to be reaching out, beginning to frame her face. She refused to wear shoes for some reason, and no one would force her. Rakka argued that having calluses everywhere was good and seeing no reason to disagree, everyone who knew of her (meaning Debu, the Hirkaikage, Rakka, Sutinga and Haosu who she had yet to meet) simply let it slide. Her skin was a flawless creamy color, it's paleness was only rivaled by the Hikarikage. Her eyes were a bright blue, with the outline of a lavender star on the insides, as her little black pupil was in the center.

"Oji-Taicho! I am here and I hope you continue to train me please!" Azayaka said in a bow, as the once renowned Ghostly Agony smirked.

 _She has done that everyday for the past month...ahh, best enjoy it while I can, before I know it she'll suddenly forget what respect is...ha, damn kid, callin' me Taicho, I haven't been a Taicho in decades, before anyone in any of these generation's time...ah the sounds of war, the thrill of the battle the-..._

Before Sutinga could become lost in an unseen world, Azayka waltzed into the kitchen and out stretched her little palm,

"My belly needs food Oji-Taicho! I needs food so I can have energy to train, can I please haves it?" Azayaka said looking up at him with big blue, lavender star having eyes.

With a grunt, Sutinga passed the girl her food, and watched her trot just outside the door, he faintly heard an "Itadakimasu" as his mind wondered over things that had transpired. After the incident with the Zankokuna fool, Rakka approached him and asked him to start showing her the basics of being a shinobi. He had planned to do this regardless, as the girl had asked him too, but now he had even more of an incentive to do it. Everyday for the past month the girl showed up at the kitchen doors at exactly 7, ate her food and digested for about an hour, and then he would show her something knew.

For a three year old, the girl had great chakra control, the fact that she could even use chakra at that age was astonishing itself. He had instructed her on how to place chakra into ones hand in order to get the vines to move in whatever direction the user wished. The technique required little to no chakra to complete, as civilians also moved the vines and used the zip lines (chakra powered). He hadn't expected her to know how to do it yet, but he did want her to show him what she could do. If she would at least place chakra in her hand he would be content.

Besides that, he composed several games to help build her stamina. Her favorite appeared to be 'catch the ghost'. He would cast one of his ghostly hounds in a random place on the 7th level and she would find it. The trick was she had to find it as quickly as possible, catch it and bring it back to him before it got away. The ghost hounds were small of course, small enough for her to carry but they had just enough strength to get away from the girl if she let her guard down. He amusingly remembered her first attempt at catching them.

 _Flashback_

"Now, you must be stronger than the strongest, faster than the fastest and wiser than the wisest, you have to be prepared to draw your last breath on the battlefield, ready to have all you care about ripped from your very-"

Sutinga stopped, it took him a moment to realize the tiny figure in front of him was visibly shaken from what he was saying. He had once again began to see himself in the midst of war, encouraging his comrades to keep fighting. That was then, this was now, he could not expect a mere child to understand what it was he was talking about.

Rolling his shoulders back and loudly cracking his neck, Sutinga cleared his throat and began again.

"Whem, moving on, here is a game I want us to play so I can gauge your skill. I think you will enjoy it, long ago, there was another who found great delight in it." Sutinga said as his squinting eye closed for a second, and his face momentarily became still.

Azayaka tilted her head to the left, then to the right slowly. When she would train with the mean man, he would just make her do hard stances and hit her a lot. Sutinga-sama said they were going to play a game. She liked playing games a lot, her Nii-san would play them with her all the time. But didn't Sutinga-sama say he would make her stronger? He did, and she knew he meant it he just had to. If playing this game would help, she would play it to the best of her ability!

Looking up to the towering peppered haired man, Azayaka said "How's the game go?" A childish glee entered her voice, she couldn't help but be excited at the thought of playing any game...especially since she hadn't seen Yume-chan in about a week, Rakka-ane said Yume would come back, and that she just had to be a patient girl and Yume would come back sooner. She hoped Rakka was right...she missed Yume a lot.

Sutinga grunted, amused by the obvious elation of the pale child. He took a deep breath and exhaled, his breath becoming visible, swirling and taking form. His flow of air did not decrease, instead it increased, the air around him helping in the creation of a small dog shaped figure. Once Sutinga finished exhaling, there was a puppy, that reached Azayaka's knee's when placed on the floor. It was a strange see-through blue color, yet when it opened its mouth there were a few rows of very sharp small teeth.

Azayaka yelped, shocked that there was suddenly a puppy right in front of her, before instantly trying to grab it and hug it. Must to her surprise and disbelief, her hands went through the puppy, as it trotted away from her and back to the feet of Sutinga.

"This is one of my hounds. They are composed mainly of wind. I have made it so that some parts of them have mass, that you can hold on to once you have caught them. Here is how the game works: This hound here will hide someone on this level, you have to find it, subdue it, and bring it back to me. It will try to get away and it will fight you. Your goal is to get it, keep it and bring it back to me, got it?" He finished, his scarred eyebrow rising up slightly, when he received a small nodd, his hound disappeared.

Azayaka did another small yelp before jumping into action, running in a random direction, tripping over a few vines as she went.

Sutinga was in the process of deciding what to cook for lunch when he heard a soft banging on the door. It had been three hours since he had sent the girl off and he was wondering if he made the hound a little too strong.

There on the other side stood Azayaka, her yukata was dirty and torn in several places. She had scraps on both of her knees and multiple cuts and bruises. She also had the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face. In her arms was a still fidgeting ghostly looking pup, which somehow had a very displeased look on its face.

"I got'em, I got'em I got'em!" Azayaka yelled in excitement, jumping up and down, squeezing the pup harder, much to its displeasure.

Sutinga looked at her with his 'good' eye, an indifferent look on his as he mused over others he had used this method on. Usually they gave up after an hour and came back, but she actually got the hound. He hadn't expected that honestly.

With a soft snort, Sutinga nodded and called his hound forward, as it happily disintegrated and reappeared by his feet.

With the pup out of her hands, Azayaka finally took a seat on the floor, awaiting for her next instructions.

"Alright pup, if you're up to it then you can try to beat your time now, and get the hound faster."

He looked down and noticed she was fast asleep, that happy smile still plastered on her face.

"Domo-arigato Oji-Taicho, arigato..." She mumbled in her sleep.

Sutinga smiled a real smile as he picked her up, and began carrying her to her room, "you're so much like her...I won't fail you like I did her.." He swore as he turned a corner in the direction of her place.

 _End of Flashback_

She had steadily been catching his hounds faster and faster, so he made them a little bigger, a little faster, and he made a little harder to find. Instead of whining at the increase of difficulty (like another little girl he trained) she smiled at the new challenge and worked even harder to achieve it. Before long, she was able to catch his hounds and bring them back to him within an hour and thirty minutes. That was a good record, considering her age. Her little muscles were starting to develop, she could even catch one of his hounds if it escaped her, something she could not do before.

 _Ahh yes, today, I will have her try her eyes...yes, yes this will go well, as well as the battle against the...-_

Before Sutinga lost himself in the realm of dreams once again, Azayaka was standing in front of him, practically jumping with glee, as she had already washed and put away her bento.

"Are we gonna catch the doggies again today? I'll get them faster this time! And, and I won't let them get away, and, and I'll find them faster!" The little girl swore, fire in her tiny eyes.

"We're going to be doing something different today child, calm down a bit while I tell you." Sutinga said crossing his arms over his "The chef will cook you get out of the kitchen' apron while lifting his scarred eyebrow.

The small child instantly stopped her bouncing and fell into seiza with a seriousness that can only be described as adorable as her chubby face looked up at him, her hands fidgeting with the bottom of her yukata. "Hai!"

Sutinga inwardly chuckled, remembering seeing that same look on many different faces, many many years ago. Taking his hand, he placed it on a vine that composed part of the counter of the kitchen. His had glowed a dim blue and the vine moved, exposing a hidden kunai.

"Do you remember when I showed you how to move the vines, can you perform this for me?" Sutinga inquired, replacing the vine over the counter, while looking at her with his forever squinting eye.

Looking down, Azayaka gave a weary hai, before standing up, and moving outside. Curious as to where the girl was going, Sutinga followed her outside the kitchen and into the hallway.

While biting her lip, Azayaka placed her hand on the wall and it began to glow, as her brow began to sweat a little. When nothing happen, Azayaka looked disappointed, her shoulders slouching and her head down.

Sutinga was not surprised, she was a child after all. Mid thought however, the vines surrounding the area began to slither away, revealing a pathway that lead to the inner core levels of Big Mama.

Sutinga was didn't know whether he should laugh, be amazed, or be worried. It seems little Azayaka not only learned how to manipulate the vines, but she even had the ability to control specialized vines. Not every vine or branch in Gekko was the same, while most of them were easily accessible to the population, some of them, like the ones Azayaka had just controlled, required an amazing amount of chakra control to activate properly, and a large reserve to operate. These vines blocked a passage that lead to the inner levels of Big Mama, where official and not so official business took place. It was a place where secrets were kept. Granted, she only opened a door that lead to the 'outer' inner rings it was still amazing within itself.

He could see the vines slowly resetting into place already, instead staying, but it was the simple fact that she could do it that left him speechless. Though of course, none of this could be seen on his face. On his outer exterior he was a solid and lifeless as a stone. Azayaka took this as a bad sign, collapsing inwardly even more, like a puppy who was about to be struck.

Realizing that he had yet to address the girl, Sutinga cleared his throat and began "Ah, good work, you have done exceptional. Next time try to put more chakra into it so the vines do not begin to recede back to their original place." He finished with a satisfied grunt. He wouldn't tell her that she had went past the expectations he had for her, why would he? So that pride filled in the girl's chest? Not on his watch. Hell, most people who were the equivalent of lower chunnin couldn't reveal a passage to the inner core, even if the passage had already closed, Azayaka had still done it. He would make her think she was average, he knew all too well pride came before a fall, and although he would never say it aloud, he never wanted this little warrior to fall.

Upon hearing Sutinga give her praise, Azayaka brightened up considerably. She would do it better next time and make Sutinga proud! Noticing Sutinga begin to shuffle back to the kitchen, Azayaka ran a little to catch up with him .

"You know how your eyes are special yes? And you know how you focus chakra into your hands in order to open the vines? I want you to try doing that but in your eyes" Sutinga finished, his one eye looking down on the girl who began to shrink once again.

Azayaka hadn't been able to use her other eyes back with the man who used to hit her a lot. She didn't really remember who he was but, she knew he wasn't always mean to her, but then something happened and he became very mean. She didn't want Sutinga-oji-taicho to become mad at her if she didn't do it right. And worse, if Rakka-ane or Haaku-ani got mad at her, she didn't know what to do. She would just have to do it then! She swore she would be strong she had to try! With a new resolution Azayaka began to pour as much chakra into her eyes as she could possibly try.

Sutinga watched as the doubt, worry, resolution and finally confrontation over this issue passed over the girls face. His non scarred eyed squinted even harder, if that was possible as he watched what happened to Azayaka as she focused chakra into her eyes. The bulging veins that would come with the byakugan came and then disappeared, as Azayaka's face contorted with focus.

Finally Azayaka stopped, and tilted her head to the side. She think she had done it, she could feel the chakra stuff flowing to her eyes. But it was different, it felt tingly and kinda nice. It didn't hurt at all, kinda like there was light coming out of her eyes.

When Azayaka opened her eyes, they were dimly glowing. The lavender filled star seemed to be shining in the sea of blue.

"Azayaka, tell me what you can see with your eyes like that" Sutinga asked, crossing his arms.

"Ummm well I can see the blue chakra stuff, but if I think really hard it can go back...I can see the chakra stuff in everything though, not just in people like you said I'd be able to. Ummmm my head feels fuzzy"

Sutinga contemplated to himself. The amount of input she must receive must be difficult for her to take in. He would have to get her to be able to use her chakra enhanced vision more often. He also needed her reserves to grow more. With all this in mind Sutinga decided to make a new version to their game.

"Ok, Azayaka we will change the game up a bit. Now you will hide and my hound will try to find you. My hound is made mainly of chakra and therefore if you use your eyes, you will be able to see if coming and rehide. If it catches you, do whatever you can to get away. Once you have rehid three times, I want you to switch to the offensive, and do what you have always done, catch it and bring it back to me, It will adjust size according to once you are doing, once it notices you coming to get it, it will go back to it's small size, until then it will be at this length."

Wind began to swirl around the hound and it grew 10 times the size it had once been now standing at least a foot above Azayaka. It's eyes went from a clear and undistingasble hue to large bright red threatening orbs. It's claws became clear, long and sharp. Two of its K9's went past its raw, it was a frightening sight. Azayaka mentally noted how much she preferred the puppy version of the hound versus the bigger scary one now.

"You have 5 minutes to find a place to hide before I send it after you, I suggest you start running" Sutinga said, an indifferent look on his face as Azayaka scurried.

After exactly 5 minutes passed, he released the hound and went back into the kitchen. "I reckon she'll get caught within 20 minutes max" he mentally bet to himself, as he opened his cookbook to figure out a new cake recipe. Debu-san was in charge of sweets, but he'd be damned if he didn't learn how to conquer the art of baking.

Soon ten minutes went by, then twenty, and thirty, so on and so forth until an entire hour passed by. After exactly one hour and two minutes, the hound waltzed into the kitchen, holding Azayaka by the back of her collar, her body dangling as she looked depressed. She had scratches everywhere, her yukata was torn even more than it had been her first run, and instead of smiling she had a very deep frown.

The hound let her drop out of its mouth, she still looked sad, as though she wanted to crawl into a little ball and cry.

Not enjoying how depressed she looked at having technically failed the assignment, Sutinga spoke " Stand up girl, stand up! Look at yourself! It is obvious you didn't allow yourself to be taken without a fight. You even managed to outlast the hound longer than I expected. You did not complete what I asked yes, but you still did an amazing job. Do not become deflated whenever you fail, use it as a reminder that you can do much better! What did I say child? Stand up!" Sutinga said, his eye glaring at the girl as she slowly rose and looked at the ground.

"No, look up, look at me, you have failed but do not let the failure rule you" he said with a harder voice than he had previously.

Azayaka looked up at him, little tears in her eyes, but she bit her lip and refused to let them fall. Oji-Taicho wanted her to stay strong, she shouldn't let this get her to down. "Oji-Taicho, can we please do it again?" She questioned as she wiped her eyes, new resolve filling in her chest.

Sutinga nodded his head, signaling the girl to take off, she bowed and ran as fast as she could, promising herself that she would last much longer than she did before.

Many hours later, Sutinga was once again carrying the girl to her room. She had managed to avoid the hound and rehid two times by the end of the night. She had even been able to keep her eyes activated the entire time. She still looked dejected whenever the hound brought her back by her collar but, she improved every time they redid it.

Somewhere, deep below the roots of Big Mama, an ancient force rumbled

 _ **Soon...soon...**_

End of Chaper 5

Heyo, This update is a little later than my usual my bad :3

There are no rough translations noooooo that's one of my favorite partssssssss!

So...Read, and Review, thank you pleaseeee

Wolves out~~~~


	6. Games and A Dragon

Heyo, it's the one and only Wolves-san! I think I should explain the title of the previous chapter a little bit. I have this friend who is Irish (great person) and he has this habit of saying "Oh, look at the Weid (whatever he's talking about) over there makin' a mess". As he explained to me "Weid" is kinda sorta Irish slang of "Weed" and so if he calls a puppy a "Weid puppy" it is because the puppy or whatever he is talking about is being as persistent and annoying as weeds are. The chapter was called "Weid puppies" because Sutinga's ghostly puppy was very persistent and very annoying if you're trying to escape from it.

But anywho~~ Onwards with the story!.

Naosu was royally freaked out. There were not enough words in her diction to express just how freaked out she was. She was more frantic now then she had been when she forgot Rakka's birthday, misplaced her younger sister's beloved toy panda, and lead an ANBU team to what felt like certain destruction all combined in one.

"I gotta find her I gotta find her..." Naosu mumbled as she frantically picked up a sofa with one hand, much to the amazement of the children on the sofa. She was in one of the common rooms of level seven, hoping that her target would have ran there.

 _'I'm and ex-commander for crying out loud this should not be this hard...if I don't find her'_ Naosu thought as she suppressed a shudder, she didn't even want to think about what Rakka would do to her is she found out what happened.

What was the reason for Naosu's seemingly perpetual state of panic?

Well, it had all started about an hour prior to Naosu lifting a couch full of young children. Rakka thought it was finally time for Naosu to properly meet Azayaka, sure they had technically met before, seeing as Naosu and Rakka were the ones to bring Aza-chan to Gekko, but of course the 3 and a half year old did not remember that. She barely remembered that she wasn't born in Gekko.

Flashback.

Naosu groggily opened her eyes as her sunshine kissed her face, causing her to stir.

"Nao-chan, wake up, Aza-chan is quite the early bird, I want you to meet her properly today, I told her that today she would meet someone who would play more games with her, knowing that child she is probably already at the window awaiting our arrival." Rakka said as she smirked at Naosu's dishaveled state. Naosu's chesunt brown hair looked like a beehive, there was a small trail of drool on the side of her mouth, and her eyes squinted due to the lack of glasses.

Rakka was fully dressed in her regular attire, a dark red chinese kimono with her two fans strapped to her thighs. Her hands were on her hips as she looked down at Naosu, expecting some form of protest.

"Aka-channnnnn, you never ever want to wake up this earrrlllyyyy, it's 7:00AM for Kami's sake! Let's just go back to sleep, Aza-chan won't mind if we're a little late"

Naosu said as she wrapped her arms around her friend's waist, using her belly as a pillow.

Rakka chuckled at her childish antics, as she reached down and picked Naosu up. The sudden momentum upwards caused Naosu to 'eep' and cling onto Rakka like a frightened cat.

"Alright alright I'll get ready geez, put me down, I'll get dressed" Naosu pouted at Rakka's victory grin.

Naosu's outfit consisted of a standard doctor's coat usually left unbuttoned, though she didn't wear a shirt under it, she opted to wrap her surprisingly large chest with bandages, leaving her midriff exposed. She wore standard ninja pants with a small medical pouch strapped to her left thigh as well as standard ninja sandals.

Naosu fixed her wild hair, put on her pants and shoes in about 5 minutes flat, exiting the bathroom with her arm across her chest.

"Nay, Aka-chan, can you please help me wrap myself?" Naosu asked looking at the ground, a slight blush on her face.

Rakka raised one bluish eyebrow. She knew damn well Naosu did not need her help wrapping her chest, hell she would probably do it faster without help.

Rakka sighed, and grabbed the bandages off the nightstand. She smirked as she walked over to Naosu, who was still looking at the ground.

Forty minutes later, a very red Naosu and a very happy Rakka were on the zip lines, going from Naosu's apartment in Massive 1 to Azayaka's room in Big mama.

 _Hmmm, I wonder what's taking Rakka-ane so long? She said she'd come by with a new person too_! Azayaka thought to herself.

She liked meeting new people. Sure Haaku-ani and Sutinga-oji-taicho and Debu-san and and and Yume-chan were all great! Though, she didn't see Yume-chan anymore...and Haaku-ani was usually busy with work...and Debu-san was only there when he was cooking...and Sutinga-oji-taichou was usually busy cooking for all the other kids whenever he wasn't helping her learn...But that was ok!

It made her sad that none of the other kids really talked to her. Haaku-ani said it was because they never stayed their long, and that they just stayed in the room they had until their parents came to get them. She tried talking to a girl once, and the girl just kept walking, like she couldn't even see or hear her.

Azayaka decided would just sit and try to be as still as possible while waiting for Rakka-ane. Sutinga-oji-taichou said that if she was still long enough she would feel like she was floating. Azayaka really wanted to learn how to float, so in her spare time (Which was a lot) she would practice trying to float by not moving. It almost worked a few times, she'd start to feel like she was floating and then she'd get excited and mess it up. She vowed she would be as still as possible (without falling asleep) while she waited for Rakka and her new friend to arrive.

About 20 minutes later, Rakka landed on the window's ledge, followed closely by Naosu. Rakka expected the little ball of energy to be bouncing up and down at the window, instead she found the opposite.

Azayaka was by the Dragon's mouth mini waterfall in her room. She wasn't moving, instead breathing slowly. Then something strange happened. She began to float. Literally. Azayaka's eyes were glowing beneath the lids, as the wind around her picked up and the water in the small pond began rippling. The vines in her vicinity began pulsating, and little sparks of fire seemed to fly from the girl.

As quickly as this all began it ended, with Azayaka landing back on the ground, with her chubby palm on her head.

"Oh no...I messed it up again.." Azayaka mumbled to herself, once she opened her eyes she noticed Rakka and a strange woman on her window's ledge. She jumped up and ran at Rakka at her full speed, huggin' the blue haired vixen's legs with surprising force.

"Yikes, and Ohayo to you too Aza-chan. Now don't be rude, introduce yourself to my friend." Rakka said as separated Azayaka from her legs and jumped off the ledge, soon followed my Naosu.

"Oh, Hai! I am Ranpunashi Azayaka!" She said while in a very enthusiastic bow.

"Well, you were right Rakka-chan, she is adorable. Hello there small one, my name is Hakai Naosu. Pleased to meet you" Naosu finished with a small bow as Azayaka seemed to be frozen in her bow.

 _I remember that voice...it's so fuzzy though...I can't think right...oh well_ Azayaka though as she finally looked up and smiled a toothy grin.

"Are you gonna be my friend?" Azayaka asked as her blue eyes looked up at Naosu, filled with hope.

 _My kami I will not be able to say no to her ever..._ Naosu though as she kneeled down and stroked the child's wild hair.

"Of course I'll be your friend, I'm here to show you some things, and to play some games with you, will that be ok?" Naosu asked while still petting Azayaka's dark blue hair. After a very enthusiastic nod from Azayaka, Naosu stood up and looked over her shoulder.

"Rakka-chan I can handle things from you, you always have errands to run anyways"

"Oh my heart! Replaced so quickly! And you said you didn't want any children" Rakka teased.

Naosu's nostrils flared "You know very well why I do not want children, not like you would be ok with my actual getting pregnant" she finished sticking out her tongue.

Knowing she was defeated, Rakka jumped to the window's ledge and did a mini bow "I'll come and see you two later!" And with that Rakka was gone, leaving Naosu and Azayaka alone.

"So, old Sutinga-san has been teaching you? Let me see what you have learned what to do with Chakra"

Naosu was then completely amazed when the young girl was able to almost masterfully control the vines when she tried hard enough. The girl had opened pathways to the core of Big Mama! Naosu herself couldn't do that until she was at least what would be considered chunin level. Not only that, her chakra reserves were insane. Roughly half the size of her own actually. Mind you, Naosu was a fully grown ex ANBU commander. The fact that a mere 3 and a half year old was even close to her chakra level was frightening.

 _She really does have his blood..._ Naosu thought as she watched Azayaka play a 'straighten the vine' game. Naosu had realized that any form of training the girl received was in the form of a 'game'.

Whenever she was with Haaku, the game was 'match the sounds to the kanji.' With Rakka it was a variety of games like 'Tag the Falling star' (meaning keep up with Rakka as she ran around) and with Sutinga it was 'Catch the ghost hound'.

The game she had devised would help her work on her chakra control seeing as she would need it with her soon to be insanely large reserves. The game was simple, Azayaka was given a vine that was curled together tightly. She had to put enough chakra into the vine for it to straighten out, and keep it straight for as long as possible.

They would play the game for as long as possible, with Naosu pushing her just a little harder every time she got tired.

It was after lunch time that the sh*t really hit the fan.

"Nay nay Naosu-san, can we play this game that Sutinga-oji-taichou taught me?"

Intrigued by what could happen, Naosu agreed and listened to the girl as she attempted to explain the game to her.

"Ok, so Oji-taicho says you gotta stay here and then let me hides. And den after a while yous come after me! Umm, oh you can finds me however you want but, Ima have my eyes on and if I sense you comin I run and hide again. If you finds me first, get me and bring me to here, then you win. But if I stay away from you three times and manages to get you back here, then I win!"

And with that the young child disappeared, running at top speed away "Oh yay and I can hid anywhere on dis floor or Haaku-ani's floor!" She yelled as she turned a corner, masterfully jumping over a rather large vine.

 _Ok, this couldn't possibly be that hard._

Was what Naosu thought, oh how wrong was she.

End of Flashback.

It was bordering on two hours since she had started this 'game' with Azayaka. She knew that Rakka would be showing up to check on them any minute now, and it was seriously freaking her out.

And that is why, Naosu is holding a couch over her head that currently had two small children on it.

After putting down the couch Naosu ran, attempting to find Azayaka off of her chakra signature. She had been extremely close to catching Azayaka twice now, once in the Hikarikage's office, and another time at Debu's sweet shop. Each time, whenever she began to get close, something strange would happen. A random vine would sprout outta nowhere tripping her. She'd run into a small current of wind, very small but just enough to slow her down. The floor would crack up just enough to trip her.

Naosu rounded a corner, narrowly avoiding yet another vine that grew out of nowhere.

"Ah, Death's Surgeon its been decades since I have last saw you, what brings you here?" Sutinga asked as he stood just outside of his kitchen.

"Hello Ghostly Agony, I am currently looking for Aza-chan, I seem to have lost her, have you seen her?" Naosu asked rather frantically.

Sutinga chuckled before answering "Ah yes, she was just here actually, she told me how you agreed to play my little game with here. It appears she has avoided you the full three times, she should be going on the offensive now. Be careful, Death's Suregon." Sutinga said as he went back in the kitchen, chuckling all the way.

"Nay, Naosu-san!"

Naosu heard the small voice yell from the end of the hall. Turning around slowly, Naosu saw her, standing happily on a vine, halfway down the hall. Then, Azayaka pulled her lower eyelid down and stuck out her tongue

"Catch me if you can!" And with that she was off, running at top speed towards her room.

Naosu naturally ran after her avoiding the random vines that seemed to appear out of nowhere at an even faster. However once she rounded the corner and arrived at the small girl's room, there was no one there.

"Aza-chan, nay Aza-chan where are you?" Naosu questioned, looking around, afraid that she had once again lost the little girl.

"I got ya!" Azayaka yelled as she tackled Naosu from behind, knocking the woman off of her feet, hugging her tightly from behind.

"I won I won I won!" Azayaka yelled as she snuggled into Naosu's back.

Naosu jumped up and took the girl from her back, swinging her around and hugging her tightly.

"You sure did Aza-chan, you sure did" Naosu stated as she chuckled, spinning Azayaka around as the young girl squealed with delight.

Naosu spinning with Azayaka in her arms was the scene Rakka arrived on, as she watched for a few seconds, waiting for the two of them to stop.

"I see you two are getting along well!" Rakka said, a smile prominent smile on her face, as she jumped off of the ledge.

"Ah yes, Aza-chan and I have been getting along fabulously, we played a few games together" Naosu said, moving closer to Rakka.

"I won the game, I won I won I won! It was great!" Azayaka chirped in.

Azayaka looked at the two adults gazing into each others eyes, and squeezed between the two, causing both to laugh loudly as they hugged her.

 _This is nice, I like this_... Azayaka thought as the floor suddenly began rumbling.

A loud ringing sound soon filled the level, followed by the PA system saying "All able bodied shinobi please report to the ground level of Big Mama, Civilians please locate to the barracks located below Massive 1"

Naosu and Rakka looked at each other, suddenly Azayaka was on Rakka's back as they body flickered to the Hikarikage's office.

The Hikarikage was stationed at his desk, as the full moon glowed brightly behind him.

"It appears his demon has awoken up, she is not ready for him however, we must reseal him." Haaku said, standing to his full height.

"Azayaka, you stay here, this is the safest part of the village, Rakka, Naosu, be prepared for battle."

"Hai" the two said at the same time as all three body flickered out of the room.

Azayaka was now alone, and she felt this fear. This fear of being left by the people she loved. This all consuming fear, that forced her to run. She ran, out of the Hikarikage's office, hoping to run into someone she knew.

She ran and ran and ran until she came to a spot she had only been to once. She had no idea how she even got there, seeing as she was blindfolded when she was taken.

However Azayaka stood on top of her special place with Yume, on one of the highest branch of Big Mama.

What she saw made her fall on her tiny knees. There was a large purple scaled dragon, flying over Gekko, destroying all that was in it's path.

 _ **Where is he? Where is my lord? How dare you hide him from me, I will make you worthless heathen rue the day you were conceived.**_

Azayaka heard this angry voice erupt in her head, shaking and overwhelmed, Azayaka passed out.

End of Chapter

There was a little time skip in this chapter, she is now 3 and a half. The story is finally getting a little more spice eyyy?

Please read and review so I know how I can improve myself!

No Rough Translations today!


	7. Eye for an eye

Sorry on the late update! It is a week before finals and everything is going crazy! I'm joining a sorority for my marching band, so that has been hectic along with trying to declare my major and possible a minor! But I promise I won't let this story fall behind.

But anyways enough of me rambling about my life, on with the story!

 **3 hours and 22 minutes prior...**

"Oh yay and I can hid anywhere on dis floor or Haaku-ani's floor!" Azayaka yelled as she jumped over a rather large vine, heading in the direction of Haaku's office on a lower level of Big Mama.

"Hikarikage-sama, I know this work may seem trivial but you must attend to some of it, I cannot do the majority of the work any longer, the fact that you have given my a stamp with your signature on it means this has gone too far!" Kinben'na said as he struggled to push the large moon door open.

"What's that? I cannot hear you Kinben'na-san, please do come in so I can understand what you are saying" Haaku said as he knew the small boy would not be able to open the door. There definitely were perks to knowing how to control Big Mama, perks that he was using to their fullest to prevent his loyal assistant from bringing him more of the dreaded paperwork.

Soon the grunting and sounds of struggle faded and Haaku knew he had won this battle, but the war over paperwork would never be over. Haaku turned his head to the full moon in the window of his office and began to strategize battle plans. He knew Kinben'na would do everything in his power to get him to do the paperwork, and he had to be prepared.

After ten minutes of deep concentration, he felt a chakra signature approaching him at a blinding speed. It was obviously ecstatic, with waves of happiness coming from it. He could feel the smile cracking on to his face as he made the door as light as possible, waiting for the small bundle of joy to enter his office.

Azayaka ran into the office, skidding to a stop as she stood in front of Haaku's desk, his back to her as she lowered herself to the ground, attempting to sneak up on him.

"I gots ya ani! " Azayaka yelled as she pounced on Haaku's form, her small hands gripped tightly to him.

There was a soft chuckling noise as the Haaku Azayaka was attached to disappeared in a flash of light, and the small shoeless girl fell on her butt.

" You'll have to do better than that, young one, in comparison to you I have more than a thousand years of experience!" Haaku said as he chuckled slightly louder at the small girl's pout.

He offered her a hand to help her up, but the petite girl refused to take it and helped herself up, dusting off her blood red yukata before looking at Haaku with a toothy childish smile.

Haaku's chest filled with pride at her helping herself up. She was already becoming more independent and she was excelling at her studies. He couldn't wait to see what happened to her in the ever approaching future, but for now, he would happily enjoy this little girl who called him brother.

"What brings you here my fierce imouto? Has Sutinga allowed you to leave early? You usually do not visit me till much later in the day." Haaku said as he sat on his bougainvillea chair.

Azayaka blinked twice and tilted her head to the left, then to the right before deciding to climb onto of his desk, sitting in a half lotus and reaching her chubby fingers out in a grabbing motion.

Haaku sighed and smirked a little, before moving his long pale blonde hair in front of him, so Azayaka could practice trying to braid it. He discovered that whenever she was doing something with her hands, he concentration increased greatly. During her lessons about politics, manipulation, and foreign policy, he would let her practice braiding his hair. It was a good skill he reckoned, being able to do two things at once and she had a natural talent for it.

Once she got the three strands of hair in her hand, she began clumsy braiding them, mumbling something about 'dirty' before finally addressing his questions.

"Ani, I didn't play any games with Sutinga-oji-taichou today! Rakka-ane was gonna play wit me, but she brought a different pretty lady instead. Da lady taught me a whole new game, it was so fun! I used my chakras to make one of the vines all straight and stuff, it was great. And den she agreed to play 'caught the ghosty puppy' wit me, but I'm not a puppy!" Azayaka finished with a victorious grin, she had completed a messy braid in Haaku's hair and began another one.

"Ah, you met Naosu today? That's good. I'm happy you enjoy her game. Aza-chan, tell me, do you remember the villages and their leaders? I asked you to know it by today, do you?" Haaku said as he rose a eyebrow at the blue and lavender eyed child who blushed and looked down.

"Ummmm...okok you can do this Azayaka!" Azayaka said to herself before looking Haaku in his eyes and beginning "There's the Hokage from Konohagakure, the Kazekage from Sunagakure, ummmmmm... the Mizukage from Kirigakure, the Raikage from Kumogakure, the Tsuchikage from Iwagakure and Haaku-ani the Hikarikage from Gekkogakure!"

As Azayaka finished she hugged Haaku, extremely happy that she had remembered everyone and where they come from.

Haaku used one arm and hugged her back, proud of the girl. Suddenly she pulled back, her eyes glowing brightly.

"Oh! I have to go now Ani, I'll see you later!" Azayaka said as she jumped off the desk and scampered out of the door, nothing but a red blur.

 _Her eyes were active that entire time...it was only at that last second that she actually used them to a greater extent...interesting._

Five minutes after the frizzy haired child left, a very panicked Naosu bursted into the Hikarikages office, her eyes wide and her glasses pushed as far back as they could go.

"Haaku, have you seen Azayaka-chan anywhere? I agreed to play a game with her and then she, she just disappeared! I do not know what to do, what is Rakka finds out? I don't know what I'd do if she ever lef-"

"Naosu calm down, it is just a game it is not like you have lost the child forever, she just left you should be able to catch her." Haaku said as he smiled and closed his eyes. It made him happy that Naosu cared for Rakka so much, but sometimes she worried a little too much.

Before Haaku could even finish his sentence however, Naous was already out of the door, in search of the red wearing child.

Azayaka was running, jumping over vines and ducking under a few, twisting and turning while making her way back up to level seven. A familiar smell greeted her nose and she came to a hard stop, before walking backwards and turning around a corner, going in the direction of Debu's sweet shop.

Inside she saw it, the object of her affection, the bringer of bliss and the absolute right that could do no wrong. On the counter, there was a pile of freshly made cinnamon buns. Once again Azayaka lowered herself to the ground, creeping up on her unsuspecting prey.

"Oh no you don't" Debu said from behind the small girl, he picked her up by the back of her collar and held her up to his face.

Debus was a bald man who was in his mid thirties. He wore gray sweatpants, a once white button up and a plain waist apron. His stomach hung over his pants, he was a rather chubby man very true to his name. He also had red semi circles on each of his cheeks.

Azayaka fidgeted as best as she could under the iron grip that the baker had.

"Debu-san, if I don't eat them who will? I don't want your sweets to go to wastes! Lemme have one please" Azayaka said as she stopped attempting to free herself from his grasp and looked at him with big puppy dog eyes.

Debu sighed, the girl had a point not that many brats were here today and therefore some of the sweets would go to waste if they weren't eaten. Deciding what to do, Debus put the girl down and picked up the tray of cinnamon buns.

His arm became larger stretching out the door and up the wall outside. Once it was a considerable distance up, he placed the tray on top of a ledge produced by vines and looked Azayaka.

"Alright little gaki, I'll do this, If you can get that tray down from there I'll let you have all of those cinnamon buns. There are twenty-four on it, I'll allow you to eat two per day until they are gone, sound like a plan?" Debus said while scratching his bald head.

"Hai!" Azayaka screamed! She was going to play a game while playing a game. It was a game inside a game and she liked that very much.

After a little more than an hour of her attempting to climb up the vines to the treats, Azayaka stopped. Her hands hurt and had cuts on them, and she was a little tired.

She began to recollect the what she had learned from her games with everyone.

Hmmm...Sutinga-oji-taichou taught me how to open the vines...and da pretty lady taught me how to make'em straight...ohhhh what if I!

With a new idea in mind, the 3 and a half year old began putting chakra into the vines in front of her, but instead of making them open, she made them reach out, forming little knobs she could grab onto. Knowing that the vines would not stay like that forever, she began climbing as fast as she could to reach her treats.

She made it half way before the vines reverted back to their original place. Deciding she was not going to give up, Azayaka put even more chakra into the technique, hoping it would last long enough for her to get the buns of glory.

Climbing as if her life depended on it, Azayaka made it to the ledge that the tray was on, grabbing them and smiling in victory. That smile soon became a panicked look as the vines once again reset themselves and she found herself falling.

" **Bubun Baika no Jutsu** " Debus said as his arm once again swelled and became large enough to catch the little girl.

Azayaka laughed as she landed in Debu's large hand, smiling as she held the tray safely over her head.

"I did it I did it I did it!" The small child beamed.

Debu couldn't help but smile, she had indeed gotten the treats, and being a man of his word, he gave her two of them. He even put a little card that said "Azayaka's Cinnamon Buns" in front of the tray so no one would take them.

After Azayaka finished devouring the last cinnamon bun, she bowed to Debu and thanked him.

"Thank you very much for the sweets and for the game Debu-san! Can we play more game?"

Before the middle aged man could answer, the child's head perked up, and her eyes began to glow brighter than they had before.

"Oh I have to go now Debu-san, see you tomorrow!" And with that the bundle of joy was off, heading in the direction of Sutinga's Kitchen.

Not five full minutes later did Naosu storm into the sweet show. Before Debu could get any words out, she was gone. He took it she say the freshly made cinnamon buns along with the card and assumed the girl had been there recently.

Sutinga had just finished handing some small children their lunches when he sensed Azayaka running towards him. He waved at the children as he saw them heading in the direction of one of the common rooms.

"Sutinga-oji-taichou! Konichiwa!" Azayaka yelled from down the hall as she finally came to a stop in front of the old scarred man.

"Ah, hello Aza-chan. I expected to see you earlier for breakfast. Has that star women been running you rampid? You know how important eating is, I am disappointed." Sutinga said, looking down at the girl as she stared right back at him.

"I wasn't wit Rakka-ane today Oji-taichou! I met a new pretty lady today who was her friend! We have been playing your game and I am winning! Once I finish the game I'll eat I promise!" Azayaka finished, smiling up at him.

Sutinga nodded. Before the small girl would not have been able to talk back to him, she would recede into herself and crumble. Now she was talking back to him, with confidence mind you. It brought him joy.

"Now do you know this pretty lady's name?" Sutinga questioned while raising a scarred eyebrow.

"Ummmm, ummmmm" Azayaka answered while looking at the ground. She began to poke her two pointer fingers together.

"Oh no now enough of that. Look up at me girl, stop that infernal finger poking and be proud. Even if you do not know what you are doing or what is going on never let that show. I know of the woman you are playing this game with, would you like me to tell you her name?" Sutinga asked.

Azayaka nodded her head and looked at him. She knew that he valued names. He often told her that knowing the names of people meant knowing something personal, and no matter what the person did you would always know their name. It also could be the difference between life and death in some situations. That is why she was so ashamed that she had forgotten the chestnut haired woman's name.

"Her name is Hakai Naosu, thought you will never hear me call her that. Or at least, I believe the woman is Naosu, if she is a close friend of Rakka, it is most likely Naosu"

The name rang bells to Azayaka as she nodded, remembering that that was her name.

"Naosu...I will never forget it! I promise!" Azayaka screamed while jumping, much to the 'enjoyment' of Sutinga.

"Oh, I gotta go! Yaya this is the third time she's missed me! I get to get her now!"

Azayaka ran off down the hall, and went just around the corner. After she saw Sutinga return to the kitchen, she ran to the middle of the hallway.

"Nay, Naosu-san!" Azayaka yelled, already knowing exactly how she would get the bigger woman.

 **Back to the present**

 _What's going on? This hasn't happened for awhile...I have to stand up, Ani and Ane and Sutinga and everyone is in trouble...I have to get up...get up get up GET UP!_

Azayaka mentally yelled at herself, forcing her eyes open, the lavender star like center ablaze. She stood on one of the highest branches of Big mama. She could see the thousands of civilians moving to massive one.

The civilians were moving in an orderly and efficient manner. This may have been due to the fact that they were all at least genin level, and knew how to act when in panic inducing situations.

Off into the distance, Azayaka could see a large lavender and red dragon. She could also see many attacks being thrown at the creature, only causing it to roar in anger and last out.

By now they were already out of the village and in the forest surrounding it, but the effects of the creature appearing in the village were evident. Massive 3 took heavy damage, with large chunks of the mighty tree missing. The base of Massive 5 had been badly damaged, and there were emergency teams attempting to speed the rate of healing for the tree to reform the crucial roots.

 _ **Where is he...where is he...WHERE IS HE!**_

Azayaka heard an angry voice explode in her head, sending her back to her knees. She could see the creature open it's mouth and let out a roar, accompanied by a multi-colored flame.

 _I have to know...are they all right...I have to focus, I have to see!_

Azayaka said to herself, focusing all her chakra into her eyes. She could soon see further, clearer and in more detail, what she saw made her gasp. Her big brother, sister, and Naosu were all fighting the dragon.

 _Damn it all to the lowest circles of hell!_

Rakka mentally swore as she jumped out of the way of the enraged beast. Currently Rakka, Naosu and Haaku were attempting to keep the beast at bay. Not to far from their location, Sutinga was readying one of his most powerful sealing techniques, hoping it would be enough to make the beast become dormant once more.

"Yoyu shin'ne no jutsu!" Naosu yelled as she jumped 20 feet in the air and landed with one knee on the ground. The ground the dragon stood on became molten rock, causing the dragon to sink down to its shoulders.

Rakka followed closely after, "Bakuhastu-fu no Hoshi jutsu!" Large balls of wind and gas formed in the hundreds around Rakka before flying at a blinding speed towards the mighty dragon. Once it made contact with either the dragon or the molten rock it exploded, sending fiery rock all over the creature.

Finally Haaku called " Ekitai kaen no jutsu" His hands glew a godly color, above the dragon formed a sea of a bluish substance, once it was the size of the molten pit below, it fell causing the dragon to wail out in pain, as the molten rock solidified and the dragon was completely encased.

It was only after many decades that the three had learned to work with each other so flawlessly. Each could give a look, a nod of a head or even a twitch of the eyebrow, and the others would be able to follow their ques perfectly.

Their alert still on high, Rakka cautiously asked "Do you think Sutinga has completed his task?"

No sooner had those words left her mouth did the dragon burst out of its cell, lashing a vicious tail at Rakka, sending her flying.

"RAKKA!" Naosu yelled, as black lines began to form on her body. She charged the dragon, running threw hand signs at an impossible speed while yelling " Hakai-tekina yashi no jutsu!"

Her fist became a blinding white mass, sucking everything in its path within before finally connecting with the dragon's chest.

The dragon roared as blood poured from its wound and it swiped Naosu away with it's mighty claw. Naosu hit the ground hard. Blood began to stream from her head as she stood and began making her way towards Rakka on shaky knees. The impact of the dragons tail had knocked her out completely, she might have several broken bones and internal bleeding. Naosu had to save her, even if it was the last thing she did.

Haaku wasted no time in his attempts to distract the beast. He sent many explosive kunai and bombs towards the dragon gaining it's attention.

 _That's right beast, look at me and only me_

Haaku thought as he dodged a multi-colored stream of fire. "Hi no kusai jutsu!" Haaku yelled, as chains of blue flame wrapped around the dragon, pulling it down as Haaku himself fell to one knee.

 _Damn this weakened state!_

Haaku swore to himself as he knew his chakra was running out quickly.

The dragon managed to break one of its limbs free and it swatted Haaku like he was a mere fly.

Azayaka's mouth hung open as she witnessed all of this happening. She couldn't take it, she wanted it to stop, she wanted her ane and ani to be ok! She couldn't take not being able to help, she wanted to, she wanted to be strong!

Summoning all the power her body could handle, Azayaka did the one thing she could do from where she stood. She yelled. She yelled loudly, hoping that somehow the dragon would notice her, hoping it would come to her and leave her loved ones alone.

The more she thought about her loved ones the louder she yelled, never noticing her feet rising off the ground. Never noticing the divine moonlight that began to shimmer behind her, as the moon itself appeared. Never did she notice that her eyes opened, blazing with intensity that could kill, as her skin glowed.

The dragon stopped it's attacking and stilled. She could sense it. The dragon could sense her master, he was close, so close. Closing her eyes, the dragon honed in on this feeling, this sense of loyalty she only received from her master, once she pinpointed it, she broke free of the chains and began flying towards it.

 _Damn this weak state...damn my inability to protect you..._

Haaku thought as he lay there on the floor, Naosu working relentlessly to keep both himself and Rakka from disappearing.

Azayaka suddenly stopped screaming, she felt as if she had been separated from her body. She opened her eyes and saw she was in a place she had never seen before. There was nothing but darkness everywhere.

 _ **You...you are not my master...too small, too fragile, too weak to be my master, there must be some form of a mistake**_

A sinister voice echoed in the recesses of Azayaka's mind frightening the girl. Remembering what Sutinga said, Azayaka held her head high. She didn't know what was going on, but she wouldn't be scared! Or at least she wouldn't look scared.

 _ **Child, you have the blood of my master but how? Why is it that I am now condemned to be attached to such a weak pitiful creature as yourself? It is already bad enough I was forced to deal with those petty human from earlie-**_

 _THEY ARE AMAZING PEOPLE AND I AM NOT WEAK!_

Azayaka yelled. She did not know who this voice was but she did not like it! It kept calling her weak and it insulted her family! She would not allow that to happen anymore.

 _ **Oh really child? Are you not scared? Only the weak feel fear!**_

The dragon said revealing itself completely. It had beautiful glossy lavender scales along its back, while it had darker blue horns along the ridge of its back. Its under belly was a fierce red that matched its wings. It had large yellow and red eyes with a slit down the center.

Azayaka gulped, seeing such a frightening being, before looking it dead in the eyes and yelling:

 _I MAY BE SCARED BUT I AM NOT WEAK! I AM STRONG, I WILL BE THE STRONGEST EVER, I WILL EVEN BE STRONGER THAN YOU! AND YOU WILL NEVER, EVER HURT MY FAMILY AGAIN!_

The little girl's eyes were locked onto the Dragon's. And that's when the she dragon finally noticed it. The girl not only had her master's blood, but she also had his eyes and his conviction.

 _ **HAHAHAHA, you really ARE to be my new master. Such a foolish child, speaking to a being such as myself in this manner. But to his blood I am bound to serve and it is his blood you posse. Come child, if you want me to never hurt your loved ones again then form a bond with me. The bond is formed by us exchanging one item for another. What you give to me, I will give to you. Apart of me shall be you, and apart of you shall be me. My previous master gave me apart of his mind, so I gave him apart of mine, and thus he grew horns. Be wary what you trade child.**_

The demon finished as Azayaka held eye contact, wondering if what she was doing was ok.

 _You...you promise not to hurt my family anymore?_

Azayaka questioned, wanting to make sure what the dragon said to her was true.

 _ **Once we are bounded, you will be my new master, I will be unable to do anything you do not wish me to do. Such is the life I chose to live when I yielded to the ways of my previous master. Such will be the life I live when you, young one become my new master.**_

Only caring about the fact that her family would be ok, Azayaka readily agreed to what the dragon was saying. She pondered what to give the dragon before finally pointing at her left eye

 _You can have this?_

 _ **So it shall be, I Yashin, queen of dragons, am now bound to this small child-**_

 _Ranpunashi Azayaka! My name is Ranpunashi Azayaka!_

The small child interjected, not liking being constantly called 'small child'.

 _ **Feisty little tot. I Yashin, queen of dragons am now bound to Ranpunashi Azayaka, our bond is made true by the exchanging of selves.**_

Yashin reached a claw out and lightly held it over the left eye of Azayaka, who gasped at the tingly feeling. She saw what looked like her eye go to Yashin's eye.

However she could still see with two eyes. Azayaka was very confused and very tired.

 _ **Sleep now tiny master...there is much to discuss and much to learn...sleep...sleep...**_

Having no more will to fight it any longer, Azayaka allowed her consciousness to fade.

End of Chapter

Heyooooooo! I once again want to apologize for updating slightly later than I usually do.

Also to avoid any confusion if I was not clear enough, when Yashin trades with Azayaka to form a bound that's exactly what they do, trade. Azayaka now has the left eye of a dragon ( which has it's perks) and Yashin now has the left eye that previously belonged to Azayaka. Now this does not however, hamper any of Azayaka's abilities because her eye is still inside of her, it is still apart of her, though now it is attached to Yashin the dragon. Basically, Azayaka now has the power of the her eyes along with whatever awesome abilities that come with having the eye of a dragon.

And just to be clear, Azayaka is now a Jinjuriki, because if it wasn't obvious Yashin is a demon dragon!

Can anyone guess the ability Azayaka has? Just a hint, she has surpassed the Byakugan.

Please read and review it would make me very happy.

WOAH! SO MANY ROUGH TRANSLATIONS!

Bakuhatsu-fu no Hoshi- Exploding wind star jutsu

Ekitai Kaen no jutsu- Liquid flame jutsu

Yoyu Shin'en no jutsu -Molten Abyss jutsu

Hakai-tekina yashi no justu -Destructive palm justu

Hi no kusai jutsu- Fire Chains

Yashin- Ambition


	8. New Beginnings

Finals are almost over...I can see it, I can see the end of the tunnel that is spring break...it's so close yet so far, no matter how fast I run it is forever fleeting...OK my dramatic 'finals-are-killing-me" moment is over. I really should be studying for my stats final buuuuuuuuuttttt...reasons.

I didn't clarify this before my bad

 _ **Demon speaking inside of Aza-chan's head**_

 _Anyone having some form of inner monologue_

And with that we begin out show!

 _ **Small one...child awaken!**_

A stern voice boomed inside of Azayaka's head, causing her consciousness to stir.

 _Nani? Whas goin on? Who are yous? Why am I here? Wha happened? Why do you have my eye? I can still see wit both my eyes? How is that?_

The consciousness of the three and a half year old questioned in the black space that was her mind.

 _ **I doubt if I explain any of it you will understand, for you are still young, too young to know what is happening. But I will tell you the basics, so that the annoying blue haired woman can stop babbling to your unconscious form when you awaken. You will have some answers to the questions they ask.**_

The voice finished, waiting momentarily before attempting to state the remainder of her speech.

 _What's annoying? Blue hair? You mean Rakka-ane! Yous better not say anything mean about her!_

The small girl stated while pouting, her bright eyes looking up at nothing, holding her ground. Somewhere in the recesses Azayaka's mind, a dragon rolled it's eyes. She definitely had her work cut out for her with this child.

 _ **Regardless of who this woman is, here is what has happened to you. You have the powers and blood of my previous master. I, Yashin the Dragon Queen, vowed to forever serve his blood. As such you, tiny mortal, are my master. I have created a seal on you to keep myself within. In certain ways, you are what your people call a 'Jinjuriki'. The seal is on the back of your neck. I control how much of my power I give you. However, unlike other sealed demons, I can break free whenever I wish. Now, as for our eye, in exchange for my service we exchanged parts. You now have a part of me in you, while I have a part of you in me. It serves to strengthen our bond. When you die, your eye will return to you and you will die whole, as it should be.**_

Once the voice finally stopped talking, Azayaka was holding her head. This was a little too much for the child to understand. Who's blood did she have? Why was this big lizard inside her? What about her eye?

Seeing the blatant confusion on the child's face, the ancient demoness cleared her throat and began again.

 _ **You and I are now bound to one another. Our eyes are proof that we are a part of each other. I am what you humans call a demon and I have placed myself inside of you. That is all you must know for now, tiny human.**_

Understanding what the demoness said for the most part, Azayaka turned around and yelled

 _I'M NOT TINY!_

Taking that as a que that the girl did in fact understand what she said for the most part, Yashin decided it was time to allow the girl to wake up. It had already been a week since she had been released and if she had to hear the blue haired woman whine any longer she would break her seal just to silence her.

 _ **I will see you at another point...tiny human**_

Azayaka faintly heard as she felt a weight pushing down on her chest. She couldn't quite open her eyes or move for that matter, but she could still hear things faintly.

"...Neriu-chan lemme in already! I agreed to leave last night but now the sun's up! LET ME SEE MY IMOUTO DAMNIT!..."

There was the sound of muffled protest followed by dragging. The weight that was on Azayaka's chest began to russle, turning from one side to another.

Annoyed with her inability to open her eyes, Azayaka mentally struggled to will her body to obey her commands.

"...Azaya-chan...wake up please..." A soft voice escaped the presence on her chest.

 _There's only one person that calls me that..._

By the way of some goddess, Azayaka's eyes fluttered open, the sunlight peering through the open window, casting a dim glow on the otherwise white and sterile room.

After rotating her eyes around the room, Azayaka finally looked down. There on her bed next to her was a mass of long teal hair. The hair moved, erratically kicking out before falling straight off the bed.

"Itai! That hurt...Azaya-chan, when are you gonna wake up.."

Came a pitiful voice from the ground. After finding her voice, Azayaka spoke with a dryness of a woman suffering from severe dehydration.

"I am awake Yume-chan"

Said five and a half year old proceed to jumping on the bed and hugging Azayaka with the force of one hundred very cute and very strong panda bears.

"Can't...breath...Yume..."

Azayaka somehow made out as her friend as slowly crushing her windpipe. Realizing that her best friend did need to breath, Yume released her bone crushing hug but stayed wrapped around Azayaka.

"...I'm sorry Azaya-chan...I haven't been back...I started training with my ma! I wasn't a very good best friend"

Yume's dark green eyes began to water, as she began to squeeze Azayaka a little tighter. Lifting her weak arms, Azayaka held Yume as well, as small tears escaped her eyes. She was so happy she got to see her best friend again.

"AHHH! We should be happy, Happy I say! The village is fine, least that's what my Ka-san said, and and we're together again and and and you're awake now and yea! No crying!"

Yume finished with a bright smile, as she let go of Azayaka completely and wiped her eyes. Once the green eyed girl finished wiping her eyes, she looked at Azayaka and promptly fell off of the bed...again

"A-A-A-A-AZAY-CHAN! YOU'RE EYES ARE SO COOL! THEY WERE COOL BEFORE BUT NOW THEY ARE EVEN COOLER!"

The small bundle of energy yelled from her new (returned) position on the floor, sparking Azayaka's curiosity. What did her eyes look like now, she had to see them. Deciding she had to get a good look at herself, Azayaka very slowly began to climb out of bed, her legs shaky and her body weak. Yume tried to help her, but she smiled and said she could do it on her own.

After 5 painstakingly long minutes, Azayaka finally made her way to the small mirror on the far right hand side of the room.

Her hair was still a fuzzy bluenette color, bushing out in many wild directions. She wore a standard patients white gown that reached her feet, which were still shoeless. Almost everything about her body was exactly the same except her eyes. The right one was still blue, with the outline of a lavender star for an iris, and a black pupil. The left one however, she didn't recognize.

The 'whites' of the eye were a dark purple and black color, blending in seamlessly with the iris. The pupil of the eye was a vertical slit.

 _ **You and I are now bound to one another. Our eyes are proof that we are a part of each other...**_

The dragon's voice rang in her head as Azayaka remembered what had happened. The village had been attacked, the dragon came to her, she give it her eye so it wouldn't hurt her family anymore...and then she was here.

"Seeeeeee! I told you they were super cool! I bet you'll be all cool and stuff with them, being all awesome!"

Yume chirped from behind. Azayaka just smiled, her eyes changed a lot and she was starting to be ok with that.

"I WILL NOT BE HELD BACK ANY LONGER!"

A muffled voice shouted from the hallway. After a few more muffled screams, a figure completely bandaged from head to toe bursted into the room, scaring the life outta the two children.

"Aza-channnnn...Aza-channnnn...I'm here for youuuuuu" the mummified being stated walking closer to the girls position.

"NOOOOOOO!" Both Azayaka and Yume yelled, each moving further away from the terrifying and slowly approaching creature.

"Nani?" The being said as it was suddenly falling.

After crashing on the floor, more of the bandages fell off to reveal Rakka with a comical bump on her forehead.

"Geez...what tripped me?"

The bright bluenette stated as she rubbed her head.

"ANE!"

Azayaka suddenly regained the ability to run as she jumped on the downed woman.

"hahahaha, hello there Aza-chan, how are you? You've been out for a week now! I was worried sick!"

The older woman said as she returned the small child's hug and stroked her wild hair. The pair was soon joined by Yume who did not enjoy being excluded from the family hugging. After a decent amount of time went by, the three were interrupted from their hugging by a very frantic sounding Neriu.

" I swear I tried everything in my power to keep her out of here Hakai-san!"

"I SWEAR if ANYTHING has upset my patient I WILL make sure consequences are paid!" Came the shrill voice of a demon reincarnated. There were several crashing noises followed by an explosion.

Rakka sweated dropped, and laughed nervously.

"Hahaha...I think Naosu found out I broke in..."

"Ane? The pretty Naosu is mads at yous? Yous not supposed to be here? Huuh?" The mix matched eyed child stated, looking up from her hug. Rakka sat up and the two children moved to the side of her.

"RAKKA HOSHI I SWEAR IF YOU HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO UPSET MY PATIENT-"

Naosu stopped talking when she noticed Azayaka on the floor next to Rakka who had her hand behind her head with a large sweat drop. She also noticed a small teal haired tuff on the opposite side of Rakka.

 _Well how did Unmei's child get in here? I'll have to talk to Neriu about that later..._

Naosu mentally noted as she put her hands on her hip and began tapping her foot.

"Ha ha haaaa, Naosu-channnnn...Hi there...ummm look! Aza-chan is awake! Hurray!"

When Naosu's foot began tapping harder on the floor and the annoyance became even more evident on her face, Rakka jumped up yanking her leg forward and ending up on her knees in front of Naosu.

"Can you ever forgive a heathen like me?"

Rakka teased as both Yume and Azayaka tilted their heads to the side. They had no idea what was going on, but both believed it would be wise to not interfere.

Walking past the kneeling woman, Naosu went to the two girls still sitting on the floor.

"Nay the floor is dirty, why not go back to the bed?" Naosu smiled at the end of her sentence.

Deciding it was wiser to listen, Azayaka and Yume both climbed back into bed.

"...Hikarikge-sama I know you wish to visit the patient but please wait to visiting hours, Naosu is already going to have my..."

Poor Neriu was cut off as the Hikarikage waltzed into the room, to a very...different scene.

Rakka was on her hands and knees, 'depression' on her face seeing as Naosu ignored her, Naosu had her back to Rakka and was softly talking to the two giggling children on the bed and there was a pile of bandages in the middle of the room.

"Should I expect anything else?" The hikarikage mumbled to himself as he began walking towards the bed, only to have his leg grabbed by Rakka.

"She...she ignored me...my heart!" Rakka whinned with animated tears rolling down her cheeks.

If Haaku had been a different man her probably would have rolled his eyes, but being that man that he was, he extended his hand out to Rakka and helped her up, ushering the purple eyed woman to the bed.

"You're a real Saint Haaku, really you're the-"

"Rakka-chan please be quiet, Aza-chan here was just telling me what happened after the dragon left us, Aza-chan can you go back to the beginning please" Naosu said, she took a moment to look at the adults in the room, her glasses flashing a glare before looking back at the child.

Azayaka nodded and tired to remember all that the dragon queen had said.

"Eeeettoooo... She saids somethin' about me being family wit some other guy? And because of hims, I get to be wit her now? And anooo, we are apart of each other now! Looks! She took my eye and I took hers! Her name is...Yashin I thinks...no I knows! Yashin...da Dragon queen. Oh! And she said there's a seal thingy on the backs of my neck!"

The three and a half year old finished. Everyone was silent in the room. Yume had been playing with some of the bandages still attached to Rakka. The Hikarikage had his eyes closed and his face unreadable. Naosu had a glare casted on her glasses as she listened, and Rakka hand her hand firmly gripped to the hoister of one of her fans.

"Ah, I see that must have been quite the experience for you Aza-chan! But you were strong and you showed that big dragon who was boss right?" Haaku stated, opening his eyes and smiling softly at the girl.

She bubbled and yelled a 'HAI' in response. While the child was in her moment of glee, Haaku sent a silent message to the two other adults in the room. They had many things to discuss and now was not the time for that.

After Azayaka explained what had happened, each of the high leveled adults in the room stayed for a bit, telling the two girls stories, bringing them food and playing little games. After an hour or so Haaku had to leave, stating her had many Hikarikage things to do. Soon After Naosu left, she did have a hospital to run. Lastly Rakka left, saying she would be back later.

After all that had happened the two girls that remained but mutually agreed, it was time for a nap.

 **A few hours later that night**

"So it appears she was ready for his demon as well. We have no choice, we must send her to the first of her masters now" The Hikarikage said while seated at his desk, one of the two figures at his desk tensed.

"Hikarikage-sama, she is not even four years yet, yes she has shown exponential growth but a child is still a child. Let the girl stay till her 4th birthday, then send her to the first." The blue haired figure spoke.

"I agree with my companion Hikarikage-sama, She has been constantly thrown around, she needs a little more stability before she is allowed to leave. If we wait till her 4th birthday, she should have enough standing to keep up with the training she will receive" the second figure spoke, a glare on her glasses.

The Hikarikage stayed motionless for awhile, before slightly nodding his head. The two figures in the room bowed, before disappearing.

 **6 months later...**

 _Be still...float for just a little bit longer...just a little more...!AH!_

Azayaka realized her meditation pose. She was currently playing an advanced version of 'catch the hound' with Yume and Sutinga. The rules had sense changed after Yume began going to level seven on a regular basis again. Now the game was as follows: Each girl was in competition with each other. There were two ghostly hounds, and both were out to get them. They each had to escape the hound 3 times before going on the offensive.

Here's the catch however, Yume and Azayaka were not allies in this game. While the hounds were after both of them, they were also after each other. Unlike with the hounds, they could apprehend each other at any time.

If one girl was brought to the kitchen by the other, she had to be kept there while the remaining girl hid/captured both of the hounds that were still on the loss. It made the game much harder than the previous version, and Azayaka like it that way.

The young bluenette had found that if she meditated and allowed herself to float, with her eyes on, the ghost hounds would go right by her. It was already her third time avoiding both the hounds and Yume.

Now was the part Azayaka enjoyed the most, getting her prey. With the transparent hound long gone, and the other nowhere within her range, Azayaka jumped off of the ledge she had placed herself on. She deduced that catching the hounds first would be the easiest. She knew keeping Yume at the kitchen would be a hassle, and once she caught the dogs, they would stay put at the kitchen.

With that resolve, Azayaka set out to the location of the closest hound, the one that had just passed her.

Sliding against the wall, Azayaka pumped chakra into her hands, causing the vines to pull forward, forming a small passage between the wall and the vines themselves. Squeezing threw this space, she knew the chakra infused vines would somewhat mask her presence.

As she came up onto the hound, she focused her eyes, noting that his ears and his paws were the only places that the hound had enough chakra to be a solid mass.

Four vines shot from the wall and wrapped around the dogs four paws, as Azayaka emerged from behind the thick mass of vegetation on the wall. The dogs snarled, its long white fangs showing through its transparent mouth.

It lashed out, ripping the vines to shreds as it twisted around, its red eyes narrowing dangerously on Azayaka. It lunged forward and Azayaka ducked and rolled under it's large bound.

Before the creature had landed, Azayaka caused more four more vines to wrap around the dog's paws while jumping 'onto' of the dog. The hound struggled and against the vines that were infused with more chakra that the previous one. With her legs going threw that ghostly dog, Azayaka grabbed its ears and began drawing the chakra from it. It was a trick Naosu had taught her awhile ago. And it really helped when it came to shrinking the hounds down to size.

Once the dog was the size for a newborn pup, Azayaka carefully picked it up by its hin-paws and placed it into her hand.

After a quick jog she was at the kitchen doors and she dropped the pup off. She could see that the other hound was already there, rolling on the floor making spastic movements, almost as if it were laughing.

Knowing full well what had happened to the dog, Azayaka ran, going to one of the empty common rooms before yelling

"Its only use now Yume-chan! Let's go!"

The teal haired girl walked into view, her light green yukata was torn in several places and she had an extremely large smile on her face.

"Whatever you say Azaya-chan!" Came the reply of the dark green eyed girl.

Yume rushed Azayaka, aiming a kick at her head. Azayaka ducked under it and punched Yume in the stomach with enough force to send the girl back. Noticing her chance, Azayaka rushed in, the vines around her slowly coming to life.

As she reached Yume however, the girl disappeared. For some reason, Azayaka thought Yume's disappearance was the funniest thing in the world. She laughed and laughed and laughed. Her stomach burned and tears fell from her different colored eyes.

 _Why is this so funny? Why can't I stop...wait my eyes my eyes!_

Azayaka funneled chakra into her eyes to activate them and saw that she was on the ground being dragged to the kitchen by Yume.

Yume had still been unaware that her genjutsu had been disbanded. Azayaka allowed herself to be pulled till they were just down the hall from the kitchen door.

At this time Azayaka attacked, twisting her body and yanking the foot Yume was using to drag her up, surprising Yume and resulting in her getting kicked in the face.

Stunned by the sudden movement of her best friend, Yume made a hand sign.

"Oh no you don't!" The four year old Azayaka yelled as she rushed Yume, breaking the older girl's concentration.

Azayaka tackled Yume, pushing the girl until they were at the door, landing on top of her with a victorious grin.

"Looks like I won Yume-chan!" Azayaka yelled.

She was so happy! She had won! She and Yume had been tied with their number of wins, and she won! That meant she was ahead!

The old man emerged from the kitchen, his hands behind his back while he 'looked' at the girls with his barely opened right eye.

"6 hours and 49 minutes, that's a record for you two. Acceptable work. Yume, it is late, go home. Azayaka, the Hikarikage is expecting you." The old man finished, turning his back and walking back into the kitchen.

But before the door closed they could both hear faintly "You have both made me proud."

Azayaka stood up and helped Yume up. Sutinga-oji-taicho never praised them like that, and Haaku-ani wanted to see her! It really was a good day.

Yume ran a little ahead of Azayaka turned around and yelled

"THIS AIN'T OVER BEST FRIEND! I'M GONNA ASK KA-SAN TO TRAIN ME EVEN MORE SO THAT I CAN BET YOU!" The six year old finished and ran off in the direction of where her escort would pick her up.

Azayaka smiled, Yume was her best friend, and if she was gonna train even more than she had to too! Maybe she'd ask Rakka-ane and Naosu to help her more, Sutinga-oji-taicho as well.

Azayaka mused over these things and before she knew it, she was at the marble like door of the Hikarikage's office. She pushed the door open and was greeted by three people she knew and one stranger.

The stranger was a short man, or at least shorter than any man she had seen in Gekko before. His hair was a sandy brown, and his skin was brown too, a mocha color. He wore a black turtleneck shirt and a pair of black knee high pants. He struck her as a very plain man, and she thought it was weird that the roots of his hair were not white. Her roots weren't white either, but it was weird seeing it on someone else.

"Ah, Aza-chan I see you are here, that's good, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

The man turned around and looked at her with the deepest bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"Hello, I am Shifuku Arashi, nice to meet you" The man stated with a slight bow.

"I'm Ranpunashi Azayaka! Happy to meet you too!" The four year old chirped with a smile.

The Hikarikage smiled and began,

"Aza-chan, you know how in our lessons I taught you that your eyes are very special and that you are very special? Well it is time you started learning how to use the powers they give you properly. Tell me Aza-chan do you remember some of the abilities your eyes can do?"

"Ettoo...You said I can have all...5 chakra aff..afilitzes...Affiliates! And dat with Yashin's eye I can do more but you don't know wha yet...right?

"Excellent! Now can you state what the five chakra affiliates are?" The Hikarikage asked.

"Hai! It's water, fire, earth, air and lightning!" Azayaka happily said, proud that she remembered them all without a hitch.

"Good, very good. You are correct about everything you have said. Now you remember when you said you wanted to be stronger?

"Hai! I will be the strongest!" Azayaka beamed, meaning every word of it.

"Ok, then Aza-chan in order for you to be strong you have to learn how to use your eyes and how to be the very best you could possibly be. There is no one who can teach you how to use your eyes, but we can show you how to master some of the abilities it gives. Do you want to know what Shifuku-san is? He is a master of water, and do you know what that means?"

Haaku waited, allowing the girl to piece together what he was getting at.

"It means...etteeooo...it means that he can help me with water stuff?" Azayaka said with a wary look on her face.

"That's exactly right! Shifuku-san was also a friend of your Oka-san, and now we think you're old enough to start your training under him. There are other's too, who you will train with to get all your chakra affinities under control" Haaku finished and he watched the range of emotions cross her face.

"I go with him, he show's me water, then I go with other people to show me the other elements?" Azayaka questioned.

"Hai! That's exactly right. So what do you say Aza-chan? Do you want to go with Shifuku-san and begin your real training?" Haaku said as he patiently awaited an answer.

She looked at Rakka who winked at her, and then to Naosu who smiled and nodded her head slightly. Lastly she looked at Shifuku who gave her a thumbs up. Somehow a sparkle appeared by his eye, which freaked her out a little.

"I wanna be strong! And he'll help me? Then yes! I wanna go! And when I comes back I'll be so awesome you won't even recognize me!" Azayaka said as she jumped in the air pumping her fist.

Rakka openly laughed while Naosu snickered and Haaku smiled. They were gonna miss having her around, but she would be back in no time.

"Alright Azayaka-chan, for the next year and a half, I will be your sensei, I look forward to helping you grow." Arashi finished, giving her another thumbs up and eye sparkle that freaked her out again.

End of Chapter

Woahhhhhh that chapter totally just happened...and I totally finished studying for my stats class...Yep, totally finished...

That was the end of the first arc if you will, the 'young' years. Now we have the first training arc yayyyy!

Time for the rough translations!

Shifuku Arashi- 'Blissful Storm'

Please read and review!

Wolves out yo!


	9. Be the Crystal

Ok, it's spring break now, I guess I shouldn't have an excuse for updating this late but...I had to sleep for 56 hours straight in order to make up for all of the lack of sleep I received (or didn't receive I should say) throughout the quarter. I started reading this comic montress and I l-o-v-e love love love it! That also has to do with my not writing...I've been reading a lot of comics but anyways~~ 

Let the writing commence!

The sun beamed through the large window as a tanned woman lay in bed, her knees to her chest, the blue haired vixen did not wish to move. If she decided to get up she would have to go, she would have to watch her little imouto leave her again, and if she was honest with herself, she didn't think she would be able to handle it.

She felt a lingering pressure on her forehead and smiled ever so softly.

"I know what you must be feeling right now, but you have to see her off, what will she think if her ane-chan doesn't watch her as she goes? She'll come back, I promise"

The orangish brown eyed woman spoke, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking her companion's blue hair. They stayed like this for quite some time, one silently comforting the other, who was grateful for her presence.

The vixen looked at the small oni.

Her chestnut hair was down framing her chubby face. She was dressed in her normal attire, her firm abs relaxed from her sitting position. Her glasses were low, at the bridge of her nose and the worry was blatant on her face.

The vixen couldn't help but feel as if some Kami had blessed her. Without the presence of the little demon, The purple eyed fox honestly did not know how she would have survived all those years ago, and watching her now she didn't know if she even wanted to live in any world without the woman before her.

The demon blushed at vixen's obvious staring before cuffing her face and looking into her lovely purple eyes.

"She'll come back I promise, Now please get ready so we can see her off, I know you won't forgive yourself if you miss it"

The fox looked down and smiled, she really had no idea how she would function without the tiny ball of fury beside her.

Before the sun had risen into the sky a certain different colored eyed 4 year old was already up and ready to go.

She had tried to practice floating for awhile and it worked for a bit, she was sure she floated for at least ten whole minutes. But after awhile she got bored of that. She had done many things to keep herself busy, she had played with the vines, she asked Yashin-san about things, much to the dragon's dislike seeing as she was attempting to get some sleep.

 _Nay Yashin-san, what's it like being a dragon? Why's you bond yourself to your old master? Who is dis old master anyways? People keep sayin' it's because of him that I have my eyes and stuff but no one ever said who he is. Nay nay Yashin-san answer meeeeeeee_

Azayaka mentally spoke to the dragon who simply grunted in response to all the things she asked. Seeing that the dragon was going to ignore her for the time being, Azayaka pouted and crossed her arms.

It was still an hour or so before sunrise and she had nothing to do. She was so excited about going to train, the thought of falling asleep again never crossed her mind.

"I had a feeling you would be up at this time lil lamp"

Azayaka turned and saw Haaku standing in her doorway, his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Haaku-ani!"

Said four year old ran and hugged the legs of her big brother. He smirked and wrapped one of his arms around her.

"Now tell me little imouto, why are you awake at such a time?" He asked after the two separated from the hug.

Seemingly ignoring Haaku's statement, Azayaka pulled him by the sleeve of his yukata to the large window in her room that was left opened. She pushed him slightly, making a pouting face when he firmly stood.

Understanding what the child wanted, Haaku smiled at her insistence and sat on the ledge. A tiny "yay" could be heard and she climbed into his lap. Once comfortably seated she reached up and grabbed his hair, twisting the locks into semi-passable braids.

After she began braiding his hair Azayaka spoke,

"I can'ts sleep Ani! I'm too excited about going with Shifuku-san! I'm gonna start getting stronger and stronger, its da greatest"

As the small child spoke Haaku began to hum, his rich deep voice vibrating in his chest. He wrapped one arm around Azayaka and closed his eyes.

"It's gonna be...so...funs..."

The soothing warmth that was the Hikarikage wrapped around her, and no sooner had she started talking did she fall asleep, three strands of hair still in her hands, and rosey cheeks resting on his chest.

 _She's gotten so big over this past year...She'll be even bigger when she comes back..._

Haaku mused to himself as he kept humming a random tune. This was the last time she would be his little imouto and he was going to enjoy it for a little while longer.

"Aza-chan...nay, Aza-chan wake up"

Azayaka faintly heard while in the void between the conscious and unconscious state. Deciding that sleep was a much better option, the small child nuzzled into the warmth that was enveloping her and tightened her grip on the fabric between her finger.

"Aza-chan, we can't keep Shifuku-san waiting now, get up you have to start your training don't you?"

At the word 'training' Azayaka's ears perked. That's right, she needed to get up in order to begin her training so she could become the most powerful ninja ever. The 4 year old groggily opened her eyes to a smiling Haaku.

"Atta girl, it's time to get up now. Let's go now, Shifuku-san should be about ready now, it's time for you to go"

"Hai Haaku-ani.." The red wearing girl yawned and rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up as best as she could, training was going to be so fun.

The gates of Gekkokakure were in actuality not gates at all. They were massive vines that could be traced back to Big Mama. One might assume that this was a terrible structural defense against invading forces. Whoever said this however, has never been to the gates of Gekko. The Vines themselves are infused with so much chakra that if one were to input the incorrect sequence of chakra into it, it would backlash and destroy whoever attempted to force entry.

Currently at the gates of Gekko was a small child, her hair messy and unkept, her yukata as red as blood and her feet as barren as ever. To her right stood a proud vixen with blue hair, her dark red Chinese kimono revealed fans strapped to each of her thighs. Her purple eyes looked glossy. Beside the vixen was a tiny Oni, her glasses were low as she gently rubbed the shoulder of the vixen beside her. The Oni's chesnut hair was down framing her chubby face, and her doctor's jacket was in its usual unbuttoned fashion, revealing a bandaged chest and firm abs.

To the different colored eyed girl's left there was a tall man. He had extremely pale blonde hair that went towards the middle of his back. His golden almost black eyes were closed as a smile graced his pale features. His pale blue Kimono hid his feet and the left side of his torso was left exposed.

In front of the girl was a man she did not really know, but she felt she could trust him regardless. His hair was a sandy brown and he wore an outfit composed solely of black. His eyes however, were a rich blue color that looked as though she could swim in them.

"Ready to be off Azayaka-chan?" the blue eyed man asked.

"Hai!" Said girl replied as she ran forward to be next to him.

Turning around Azayaka smiled to her family.

"When I come back you won't even recognize me!"

"I'm sure we won't" said the Oni

"You'll better be able to beat me in a spar!" Replied the glossy eyed vixen.

"Be safe and prosperous, that's all I ask" the gentle giant retorted.

With one last look, the girl in red scampered off from her one true home. The vines of the gates twisted close, and Azayaka felt that her training was truly beginning.

After a day of walking, the new sensei and student pair stopped to make camp. The blue eyed man in charge had carried all of their supplies, and made a fire for the two to sleep around.

"Nay, Shifuku-sensei, wheres we goin?" The 4 year old asked as she stared at her instant noodles, waiting for them to finish cooking.

"Well my dear student, we are going to a place full of water of course! Water is what I am going to show you how to use therefore water must be around don't ya know?" The short man finished, patiently waiting for his noodles to finish cooking.

After a relatively silent meal, the two went to sleep and awoke at mornings first light.

"Ok little one, let's start your training now. We are about a week's travel away from our training/ living place. I have all our supplies here, do you think you can run with me? We will run for as long as possible mmkay? Think of it this way, the more we run, the faster we will get to our training destination!" He yelled that last bit, flashing a blinding smile.

After momentarily shielding her eyes, the small child screamed "Hai" before running off at her top speed.

Arashi smirked, he liked that type of enthusiasm, grabbing all their supplies he ran after the girl, slightly surprised that she had started running in the correct direction.

After almost 6 hours of running Arashi had to carry the barefoot tot. She fumed, angry that she couldn't run longer, but after some encouragement from her new sensei, she allowed herself to be carried. After another 5 hours passed she was able to run again, making it another 6 hours before almost passing out.

Arashi smiled as he saw the sweat run down her chubby face. She was so young yet she was so dedicated as well. He promised to himself that he would be the sensei she needed and more.

The next few days were much like that one. She would run for as long as possible and then he would carry her a for a decent amount of time before running again.

It was on the fifth day of this routine that Arashi asked how it was she was able to run and keep up with him.

"Welps, my chakras helps me of course! Whenever I am getting tired, I justs uses my chakras and stuff. Sometimes if I focus real hard, I can even get the chakras from the trees and stuff to help me"

The child flashed him a quick smile before devouring their meal of fish and rice.

 _Hm, as I thought...she doesn't even realize that what she's doing is unusual..better keep it that way_ Arashi thought to himself before saying

"Nay, Azayaka-chan, we are really close to where you will be training for the next year and a half or so, do you mind if I carry you the rest of the way? We will make it there before sunset if we do it this way!" He yelled

After pouting for about ten seconds, Azayaka nodded her head. No sooner had she done so was she picked up in a whoosh of wind and she was moving at a speed unknown to her.

 _What about the things we left there!?_

She mentally yelled as she gripped onto her sensei for dear life. After about 4 hours of the worst roller coaster ever, the whipping and jerking stopped.

Daring to look away, Azayaka broke her eyes away from the black shirt and was met with a sight she had never witnessed before.

They were on a white sand beach, with the ocean spreading out as far as the eye could see, well beyond the horizon. She could smell the salt in the air, and practically taste the freshness of the sea.

"Nay...this is where we live?" She looked up with unmatching eyes, unsure of how this would work.

"Hahahahahahah! No no silly child! There is a place, another place hidden well behind the waters! That is where we will go. Here is your next training assignment! You have to hold your breath until we get to our home ok?"

After Azayaka nodded her head, Arashi ran threw a quick sequence of hand signs causing a crater to form in the ground. He discarded there traveling equipment into it and closed the hole.

"Now do you know how to swim? I would assume not because you're definitely a land-lover. While we're underwater I want you to hold onto me ok? I'll swim as fast as I can so we can get to our training ground and home! Understood?"

Azayaka nodded and braced herself as he hoisted her on his back.

"Now remember, I won't be able to hold onto you while I'm swimming so you'll have to do that, and remember, hold your breath for as long as you can!"

With a smile he was off, running and jumping a considerable height before nose diving into the ocean.

A burst of icy water enveloped the small child and she held onto Arashi with all the strength her little arms could muster. She expected to be whipped around viciously like she had been when he held her on land, but it was different.

While they were moving at a blinding speed, the water seemed as though it offered little to no resistance to the man treading through it. It reminded her of Haaku-ani's door, sometimes it was so light she didn't have to do anything to get it open.

As the initial shock of being plunged underwater faded, Azayaka dared to open her different colored eyes. She was met with a world of color and amazement. There were schools of multi-colored fished swimming near and around them. Off in the distance she could see large creatures she didn't even know the name to. They looked as though they were flying in the water, with big flappy wings.

A thought passed through her little mind, if she could see this much with her regular eyes, how much could she see with her special eyes on? Feeling giddy with this realization, Azayaka quickly began pumping chakra into her eyes, excitedly waiting to see everything.

Flashes of color, sea creatures fighting, a father seahorse giving birth, sharks, whales all the creatures in the area were in her view, she was delighted she wanted to scream! Never had she seen so much wildlife before.

Then she saw something dark and shadowy. Its was massive and hidden inside a cave of some kind. Deciding to focus on that, she zoomed in, squinting and willing her eyes to only look at that one thing.

Big red eyes opened in the cave and looked right at her, she felt an ominous presence begin to develop in her stomach, and she felt a wave of something pass over her and it made her scream, the air escaping her lungs she began to panic.

Arashi noticed this and propelled them with speeds no other human could match as they burst out of the water and landed on the cold floor of a cave.

"Yayyyy you did it! You did it! You did it! You passed your first exercise!" Arashi yelled and finished with a 'nice guy' pose.

After Azayaka regained her breath she smiled, she did do it...but she'd have to ask Arashi what that thing was later.

Azayaka then took a moment to assess where they were. They had emerged from a clear water pond that was in the center of what she believed to be a cave. The roof of the cave had a giant hole in it, and somehow she could see the sky and the clouds and the sun. The sunlight filled the cave, and on the far backside there was a small hut. It was made of a tan colored wood with giant leaves as the roof. The lining of the cave was covered in many pretty colored crystals, which reflected brightly due to the sun.

"It's not the classiest place in the world, but I promise you'll like it" Arashi said while still smiling.

Azayaka stood up and lightly grabbed two of his fingers with her small hand as they walked to the hut.

Inside everything was simple. There were two futon mats on the floor where she assumed they'd sleep. When she asked about the kitchen he laughed and said the kitchen was a firepit outside. When she asked about the bathroom he laughed even harder and said 'we are in the ocean'. There was however, a rather large stack of scrolls behind the hut and she couldn't help but get a little excited. Scrolls meant learning Justus and being great!

Arashi said she should get used to her new home while he began planning on what they would do the next day. Having nothing better to do Azayaka went to the sides of the wall and started climbing the gems that stood out. The walls of the cave were at least 80 feet high. It reminded her of climbing the vines to get to Debu-san's sweets whenever she ran out.

She made it about 7 feet off of the ground (Granted that was with much falling and stubbornly climbing back up) before she heard Arashi call her name. Quickly scrambling/ falling off the wall, she ran to her new sensei who was sitting next to the pond.

"Alrighty! We have our next training exercise right here! Now, we need to eat in order to have all the energy to train! In order to do that we gotta catch it! The key here is patience and practice, looky here!" Arashi said.

He put his hand in the water and sat there, as still as a tree. Soon more than 20 minutes passed and Azayaka was getting kinda impatient. She wanted to know what was gonna happen.

"Nay what's supposeds ta hap-"

"Got'em!" Arashi yelled as he yanked his hand out of the water. Four fish fell on the ground and began wiggling.

"NAAAYYYYY HOW DID YOU DOS THAT?" Azayaka yelled amazed at what happened.

Arashi smirked and put his hand back into the water, using his other hand he tapped his eyes. He did this motion for a few seconds before looking at the water and being still again. Azayaka thought for a few seconds before a light bulb went off in her head.

She activated her eyes and looked at his hand. There was a thin string of chakra going down into the water, that bloomed out into a net. Once a small school of fish swam into it he pulled his hand up and once out of the water, the net disappeared and the fish fell.

"…" Azayaka was at a loss for words, she had never seen that before!

"If there's one thing you're gonna need for water, its chakra control, this is the perfect exercise in my opinion. First I want you to practice making a string only, try to make it as long as possible, the longer it is the more fish we can get. If you only have the line, you can catch at least one fish. As soon as it touches it, you can bend the chakra around it to form a hold and pull it up. We can worry about making the net later." Arashi said looking at her with a more firm face.

Azayaka nodded and put her hand in the water. It was kinda like straightening the vine, only there was no vine. All she had to do was straighten an invisible vine and make it long.

Sweat began to form on her forehead as she concentrated, every time her chakra went haywire and failed, she began again. This process went on for three hours, and by the end of it Azayaka was exhausted and had not managed to catch a single fish.

"Alright Azayaka-chan, that's enough for now, the fish is ready so come eat!"Arashi yelled from the fire pit that was in front of her new home.

With her shoulders slumped and her head hung low, Azayaka slowly walked over to the fire, disappointment evident on her face. She took a seat on the ground, her clothes sticking to her from not properly drying off after her sudden swim.

She looked at the ground as she slowly bit into the fish, chewing as if it were the nastiest thing she had ever eaten.

Not enjoying the usually excited child so sad, Arashi stood up and walked over to her, picking her up without warning and putting her on his shoulders.

"Naniiiii?" Azayaka said as she was suddenly so much taller.

"Nay, Azayaka-chan look up there, do you see all the crystals and gems on the wall?"

Azayaka nodded slowly, still in no mood to respond. Arashi assumed she said yes and kept going.

"You know, before they were crystals they were rocks? But they worked so hard and kept trying that eventually they became those beautiful things you see now. The point is, no matter how much they failed, the rocks kept trying until they became beautiful crystals. That's what I want you to do, keep trying because one day you'll be a beautiful crystal just like them"

Arashi finished as her felt the child hug the top of his head.

Azayaka then remembered all the things that Sutinga-oji-taichou told her about how failing was needed to get better. She remembered Haaku-ani's, and Rakka-ane's and Naosu words about trying harder to get better. She was a little mad at herself for forgetting what they told her before but now she would never forget.

Sensing the child was in a much better mood Arashi smiled.

"You'reeee gonnnnaaa beeeeee" Arashi said as he lifted Azayaka off of his shoulders

"THE BEST!" He yelled as he threw Azayaka in the air and caught her, and repeated this several times as the child was put into a laughing fit.

Once it was all said and done, the food eaten, the fire put out and Azayaka more determined than ever, they laid down on their respective futon mats and drifted into blissful sleep...almost.

Azayaka opened her eyes and found she was in the endless dark space of her mind .

 _YASHIN-SAN YASHIN-SAN YAYAYAYAYYAY YASHIN-SAN! YOU HAVEN'T TALKED TO ME IN SOOOOOOOO LONG!_

The child yelled into nothing as she excited spun around waiting to see the lavender and red dragon.

Soon the large dragon appeared, her mismatched eyes looking impassive as the child floated over and hugged her nose.

 _ **Hello there small child...it has not been so long, merely a week or two...stop all this infernal hugging! Release my nose!**_

The dragon roared which only caused the small girl to grip onto her tighter, much to her annoyance. Once the child let go she finally began to speak.

 _ **Now that your official training has begun, I believe you are ready to show you the basics of what my eyes can do. You now have the Ryu no Hitomi, and as such you much learn how to use it. It has many properties, such as, common language, appearance deception, reversal of a genjutsu, and lastly curse of the fallen. I will explain all of these as you learn them. First is common language. It allows you to understand the language of anything or anyone. For instance, if an animal has something to say, you can understand it. Or if something is written in a language long forgotten, you can read it.**_

 _ **Now, activate your eyes. You have the ability to use only the Teiseigan if you want, but you can also only use the Ryu no Hitomi as well. Eventually you will reach a point where you can use both simultaneously, the Ryu no Hitomi in one eye and the Tesisegan in the other. But that is not for many years. You have practice activating the Teiseigan but not the Ryu no Hitomi, it is almost the same. Just imagine you are using my eye instead of yours.**_

After that blast of information Azayaka was a little bewildered, but she would try nonetheless. She had to just use her other eye mainly instead of her Teiseigan eye. After what felt like a mini eternity, Azayaka was stumped, she had no idea how to do it.

 _ **Our time here is almost up, worry not small child you will activate it soon...practice while you are awake as well, your sensei will understand...I will see you tomorrow..**_

Yashin's deep voice echoed in her head as the world became lighter and lighter, she opened her eyes to see Arashi with his hand out as if he was about to wake her.

"AH! You're up and I didn't have to wake up! Good job! Now let's get ta workin!" Azayaka smiled, she was going to give everything her all.

End of Chapter.

Again I wanna apologize for the extreme lag, during spring break I didn't get any writing done and first week was just plain hell! But now I'm back and I'll try to stick to my once a week update pattern but no promises, this is going to be my busiest quarter yet.

I really wanna thank those who reviewed and did the following and favoriting! It makes me happy that people like that story and it encourages me to update faster!

This is the beginning of the first training arc that Azayaka will be in, there will be about two more major training arc's but those are waaaayyyyy in the future!

It's everyone's favorite time! Rough translations!

Ryu no Hitomi- Eyes of the Dragon

(Just in case you forgot)

Runpanashi Azayaka- To shine without light

Shifuku Arashi- Blissful Storm

Yashin- Ambition


	10. Be warned

Heyo~~~ I think I should clarity this just in case not everyone knows. The Tenseigan gives the wielder a range of extra abilities. The ability that Azayaka is currently focusing on is the affiliation to all five of the elements. In addition to this it gives the holder Tenseigan Chakra mode which does all sorts of cool things, and Yin and Yang release which is basically the ability to control light and darkness. All of these things will be covered in later chapters :3

Also, you all know who "he" is right? I got the idea of him having a dragon demon from the very large horns on his head, it just seemed to fit the bit.

If anyone has any questions feel free to write them in a review or just PM me!

 _Longer...longerrrrrr...be still be stilllllll...there's a fish...just gotta_

"AH!" Azayaka yelled as she yanked her hand up, a fish on the ground, moving wildly due to it's sudden lack of water.

Azayaka stood there, wide eyed and unmoving. She had done it. After a month of trying to catch a fish with her chakra she had finally done it.

"Arashi-sensei! Seeeeennnssseeeiiiiiii!"

The small child yelled at the top of her lungs, jumping up and down while waving her arms in the air.

"Nani?" Arashi shouted, sticking his head over the opening of the hole in the cave. He jumped down and landed in a crouch, before standing up and jogging to the still jumping girl's place.

"Lookie here lookie here I dids it!" The ecstatic child yelled.

"Well I'll be a seahorse caught at a flounder convention..." Arashi mumbled under his breath, as he looked at the now dead fish on the ground.

Everyday from dusk till dawn he would have the little girl sit there and attempt to catch fish. It was a great chakra control exercise and it also greatly increased her already alarmingly large reserves. Along with this he made a training exercise out of climbing the crystals. Everyday for the past month he'd watch her climb, and she was to put a marker at the stone she reached each day. This was to help with her physical endurance. He also taught her how to swim seeing as it'd be important with them being in the middle of the ocean.

He could see the slight changes in her appearance already. There was a little less baby fat on her face. Her little biceps popped out even when she wasn't flexing, she had way more energy than any other 4 year old he had ever met. Which was good in his opinion because that meant they could train even more!

But now, merely a month into their training she had been able to do something he assumed would take _at least_ three. Hell, it took some people more than three times her age at least two months to do it.

 _Well, guess I'll just have to train her depending on how well she does, no point in giving her timelines._

"Alrighty then lass, since you've got that down I thinks it's time for you to get your gills!"

"Nani? Gills? But Ima human Arashi-sensei how would I gets gills?" The child asked while tilting her head slowly from the left and then to the right.

Arashi smiled and proceeded to the pond in front of them, he kept walking until he was standing on the water.

"HOW?" The red wearing child yelled as she had already forgotten about her achievement of catching a fish.

"It's simple little one, you know how you have to focus the chakra in your hand and extend it to make the lore? Well instead of extending it you have to flatten it on your feet instead. Remember when you said you used chakra in your feet to run here? Just do that, but keep it constant so you don't fall, mmkay!?

He finished, once again almost yelling the last phrase, but luckily Azayaka had grown used to this and had already plugged her ears.

Azayaka took a deep breath before walking out onto the pond. She sank a little at first, but readjusted and was standing peacefully on the water.

"YATTA! I dids it first try first try!" She yelled, jumping up and down on the water.

 _Well then...I should follow my own advice, I thought that'd take at least a full day, and she's jumping!_

Arashi naturally started jumping with the child, they were jumping in a circle over her two major achievements of the day.

"ALLLL RIGHT! Since you have exceeded all of my expectations, we will move on into the real stuff, the heart of the element of water! I will teach you how to use water in its' most basic form, as water itself. I have scrolls that have jutsu that I will give to you to learn on your own. Now, lookie here tot"

Arashi finished, moving slightly to the side and moving his hand up. As he did so, a line of water moved with him, he moved his arms around and the water followed, circling before he dropped his arms and the water went with it.

"Here is what you must do to achieve this. You must feel the chakra that resonates within the water, you must match this resonation with your own chakra, once this is done you must feel the will of the water, and match it with the will of your own, once all of these are done, bend your chakra to do as you want and the water will follow"

He finished once again raising his hand with a stream of water following.

"HAI!" She yelled before attempting to do this herself.

After four hours of attempting to align with the water, Azayaka lost control of her chakra and fell into the pond. While treading the water Azayaka felt something brush against her foot. Curious as to what that'd be, she put her head under the water.

It was a grayish creature with a fin on its head and two on the sides of its body. It chirped at her and swam in circles, she smiled and swam in her own little circle.

This caused the creature to click happily and do another bigger circle. Azayaka replied with an even bigger circle. The creature was besides itself with happiness and it turned around, waiting.

 _Nani? What do you wants?_

The little girl mentally asked herself. The creature looked at her and then looked ahead and back at her. A little light went off in Azayaka's head. She resurfaced into the pond, took the largest breath she could hold before going back down and getting on the back of the strange creature.

It did a circle while she was on its back and then it sped off. Once again Azayaka activated her eyes and saw so much color, beauty and life. She also saw more of the type of creature she was riding on. Once they arrived with the group, the began swimming upwards until they soared out of the ocean, Azayaka was giggling with glee as she saw the sunlight and breathed fresh air.

This repeated for some time, the creature jumping out of the ocean before splashing back down. With her eyes activated, Azayaka saw something she had not thought of for a long time. It was the dark shadowy cave with the ominous creature inside.

It seemed to look right through her again, there was a deep dark grumbling noise and the herd of creatures she was with began to panic. The ominous beast inside the cave released a powerful current, that knocked Azayaka off her ride.

The kindly creature rushed and grabbed Azayaka in its mouth before bolting away. It resurfaced once they were far enough away from the beast. Azayaka was clearly shaken, holding on to the grayish creature before her as tiny tears rolled down her face.

The creature swam slowly on the surface back towards azayaka's home, the sun was already gracing the horizon and the tiny child was spent. She held her breath as the creature swam underwater, shortly followed by it resurfacing into her home cave. Azayaka got out of the water and did a little down to the creature before it swam away.

Azayaka sat by the pond for not more than five minutes before her sensei popped out of it, his hair flipped in slow motion as the sun illuminated behind him. He smiled and winked which caused a little twinkle.

On any other day Azayaka would have freaked out over this occurrence, but today she just put her head further into her knees, while turning away.

Arashi noticed this difference and instantly stopped his scene and went to the girl's side.

"Azayaka-chan, I know you might be sad at not getting it, but it was your first time, you just have to keep trying, remember the crystal? Arashi said in his softest voice.

The four year old turned and hugged the sandy brown haired man.

 _She's only four...she's only four..._

Arashi thought as he picked her up and carried her to the hut. By time he got there she was already fast asleep, while soaking wet. Not wanting to wake her, he waved his hand over her body, causing all the moisture to rise. Then he moved his hand in a quick motion to discard it. He laid her softly on her futon, and placed the bag of clothing next to the girl. She would see it in the morning he mused to himself before going to sleep.

 _ **Hmmm...so that is where he has been all these years**_

Yashin said in the recesses of Azayaka's mind. The little girl opened her eyes and saw the Lavender and red dragon.

Azayaka floated over to Yashin and landed on the top of her head, then she pulled herself into a little ball.

 _Yashin-san...can we please not work on it tonight...I'm still scared..._

The child asked, in no mood to work on Ryu no Hitomi tonight.

 _ **All is well child. Here is a story of old to calm your mind. Once long ago there was a tree. This tree bore fruit that was said to give immense power. Humans had not yet claimed the earth. The first to taste the fruit was a being of unparalleled power, she was said to transcend the worldly plains and become Kami herself.**_ _**The next to taste this fruit was a lizard, that grew in size and sprouted wings. The first of the Dragons, she was beautiful and the first to stay in the earthly territory after eating the fruit. Soon many followed after her, a wolf, a frog, a fox, a boar, a dog, a cat, a rabbit and many other creatures that wielded the power known as chakra. Many years later the descendants of these creatures would be known as summons, their variety long and wide. That is the truth, the first wielders of chakra were not that of human, but of beast.**_

However Azayaka had already been claimed by sleep, both her mind and body spent.

 **One year later...**

A red blur torpedoed through the water, closely followed by a black one. The red figure spun in a circle before launching her right hand forward, causing a mini net of chakra to form and attach itself to the left foot of the black blur that was now in front of her.

She closed her hand which caused the man in front of her to slow down just enough for her to 'tackle' him. The two spun in a corkscrew circle, the smaller using all of her strength to push them upwards.

"YATTA" she yelled as soon as the emerged from the water.

The small victory celebrating girl had on a blood red skin tight yukata of sorts, that was made of a special water resistant fabric. It allowed water to flow straight off of the material, while still managing to keep her relatively dry while being submerged in the water for so long. She still refused to wear shoes, but she had taken to wrapping bandages around her toes to make climbing the gems on the wall easier.

Over the past year the young girl in red had trained quite hard. After her terrifying incident with whatever dark creature that attacked her, she trained with determination that would put any other to shame.

Her baby fat had lessened considerably, and her hair was slicked backed into a a pony tail that was extremely bushy and wild. Her skin was still, by way of some kami, the palest in the land.(Many miles away, a gentle giant shuddered, feeling his position as palest of them all being threatened). Her different colored eyes shined brightly whenever she achieved something, and this was one of those moments.

"I got you Arashi-sensei!" Azayaka said once more, as they slowly began swimming in the direction of their home.

She had since learned the basics of water control. She had picked up water jutsu extremely quickly, through bending the water to her will by resonating with the chakra it possessed was still a task for her. She could do it, but it was only after meditating on the concept for at least ten minutes, then she could bend water, but her alignment to the water itself would not last more than an hour.

However whenever she was in the water itself, her resonation with it maximized and she was able to bend it at will. This phenomena was not understood by Arashi at all, whenever he taught this to others, they could control small bodies of water at will, but once they were emerged in the water, they could not control any of it. Even he himself had not been able to connect with the seas in the way this child had until he was near the end of his original life span.

Why she had to be in the water to be able to align with it was lost to her sensei but, she had learned how to more or less control the element of water. She had also learned many basic water techniques and could honestly take her training into her own hands at this point.

It all went by too quickly for Arashi, it seemed like just yesterday she was holding on to his back because she could not swim. They still had six months together, and he was going to make sure she was even more prepared for her next sensei! Because he knew she was certainly going to need it.

They arrived into their cave home with Azayaka carrying a smile of absolute victory.

"I finally gots you Sensei! Catching you is so hard! You're so fast and stuff! And when you attacks, you really attacks and its hard to dodge!"

The five year old said as Arashi sat down and motioned for her to come sit between his knees. At the sight of this gesture Azayaka ran at top speed away from her sensei.

"NOOOOOOOO! My hair is fine Sensei it's fineeeeeeeeeeeee! Don't comb it pleaaaasssseeeeeeeee" the young child whined while Arashi sat there with a grin on his face.

"Oh no no! You don't want your pretty hair to get pretty matted you little sea urchin! Now get back here!"

Arashi yelled chasing the little girl around in circles. Finally he managed to corner her, with her back against the back of the cave, he did his smile (accompanied with a sparkle) as he held a comb in one hand and slowly inched closer to the child.

Azayaka's eyes began to glow, but it wasn't in the way Arashi was used to, which made him stop. Usually whenever Azayaka got happy or felt any emotion really her eyes would glow a bright color. Her left eye was that of the dragon's and it's dark purple color would appear lighter, just as he right tenseigan weilding eye would appear to be a brighter blue with the lavender star in the middle.

The more she used abilities of the tenseigan, the brighter both of her eyes would shine. At one point Arashi remembered watching her meditate. She hadn't even realized it but she began to flow over the pond of water she was meditating on. The water below her began to ripple, the earth began to shake slightly, the wind picked up, and hot sparks of both fire and light could be seen flying off the girl. Under her eyelids he could see her eyes beaming.

In addition to this, whenever he pushed her to her physical limits, her eyes would begin to glow brightly once again. Once she had declared that she could make it ten feet higher on the cave wall. She practiced climbing all day, and went way past exhaustion. However she maintained her eye activation, which seemed to be increasing her power.

But now the way her eyes glowed was different. They still had a shine to them, but it was a 'dark' shine. He could tell they clearly were not as they were before, and 'shine' was the only word he could think of that described what had happened, but they weren't really 'shinning' in the traditional sense. The left eye of the dragon had an ominous look to it, as it began its dim glow. The Tenseigan eye dimmed slightly in color, the lavender star-like iris become a shade darker.

Arashi was at a loss for words, he had not once in his time with Azayaka seen her eyes look like that. What bewildered him even more was when Azayaka began making these shrill gawking like noises. What just plain stumped him was when two seagulls flew in from the sky above and attacked him!

"GAAAAHHHHH LEAVE ME BE YOU SKY RATS!"" Arashi yelled at the top of his lungs, while frantically waving his arms in the air trying to rid himself of the birds.

"THEY AREN'T RATS, THEY ARE NICE!"

Azayaka yelled as she took this time to run away from her sensei, once she was a good ten feet away she turned and yelled

"PROMISE YOU WON'T COMB MY HAIR!"

"I PROMISE I PROMISE JUST GET THIS CREATURES OFF ME"

Azayaka once again made these shrill honking noises, which much to the appreciation of Arashi, caused the birds to stop attacking him. The birds did a few honking noises and flew out of the cave.

Arashi looked at Azayaka inquisitively, which caused her to slowly tilt her head from the left to the right.

"Sensei, whats is it?" Azayaka asked

"What was it that you did just now? With the birds? How?" He asked genuinely confused.

"OHHHHH! Yashin-san taught me how to do it! I can finally use my Ryu no Hitomi"

Azayaka explained in a 'matter of fact' tone.

 _Yikes, she has even more abilities due to her eyes...world be warned._

End of Chapter.

This one is kinda on time...only like two days late that's not too bad right? Xp I really want to thank people who review! It gives me a good idea of what people like and whether or not I should change something, so thanks a lot!

Just going to give y'all little bits and pieces of the lore until it all comes together fufufuf~~~

No Translations today :'(

Please Read and Review!

Peace out~~~ Wolves-san


	11. Different Sand

I really haven't much to say this time, which is rare! This is a late update but one chapter a week is incredibly hard as I have come to find out xp Thank you to all how reviewed followed and Favorited! It makes me all happy and stuff~~~

Let the writing begin!

"You've got a new ability there lass? Why didn't you tell me about this, Azayaka-chan I am saddened by this"

Arashi said. His deep blue eyes watering as large animated tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Nani? Arashi-sensei I thoughts you knew! I practices a lot! When I'm climbing the walls, or when I meditates and stuff! I thought you saw"

The child said while slowly tilting her head from the left to the right. She honestly thought her sensei had noticed her practicing, she did it very often.

"But you should have told me Azayaka-chan~~~"

The grown man whined as he suddenly body flickered behind Azayaka.

"Now as a consequence, I will comb your hair!"

He yelled as he released Azayaka's hair from the ponytail it was in, causing it to fall down to the sides of her face. Her hair had grown to reach her shoulders, it was slightly puffy and wavy due to it being wet.

"Senseiiiiiiiii~~~~"

The little girl complained as Arashi began combing her hair. Once he pulled it into another tight ponytail the little girl ran to the opposite half of the cave.

"YOU PROMISED!" She fumed, the slight aching in her head making her even more angry.

"And you promised you'd tell me whenever you learned something new, so we're even" He finished in a nice guy pose, a twinkle next to his eye and the sunset behind him.

Azayaka rightfully sweat dropped and went over to the pond opening in the cave. She jumped in and no sooner had her feet touched the water did water bullets fly at Arashi.

"Woah now little eel! Now need to get huffy, your hair had to be combed!'

"But you promised!"

Azayaka yelled as she continued to send little water bullets at Arashi.

 _I sure as kami did not teach her how to do that...did she learn it from one of those scrolls? Nonsense, she didn't do any of those damned hand signs, hmmmm_

Arashi thought to himself as he danced around the bullets the tantrum throwing 5 year old shot at him. He moved his hand in an arc like motion, forming a wall of water that protected him from three bullets that had flown at him.

"Nani? How?" The little ball of fire questioned as she stopped her assault.

"Stop shooting at me and I'll tell ya!" Arashi said with a wink.

Reluctantly, Azayaka left the water and made her way back to her sensei. Her eyes avoided his; she was still mad at him for combing her hair. Once she was next to the 'short' man she crossed her arms and pouted.

Arashi reached his hand out to pet her head and she hissed at him in response. After a well placed sweat drop Arashi began his explanation.

"You see little snapping turtle, there is water everywhere, in the air all around you. Once your resonation with the water is at its perk, you should be able to simply draw the water from the air, it's that simple!"

Taking his explanation into account, the little girl walked away from her sensei and went to the hut, picking up a scroll she was learning and sitting with her back to her sensei with a huff.

 _She really hates getting her hair combed..._

Arashi thought as he watched the obviously fuming 5 year old. He technically did lie to her, and valuing honesty is a good thing, but still...

 **5 months later**

Sweat began to drip off of her brow as she held her position. The young girl was wearing skin tight red material with her hair combed back into a tight ponytail, with two longer pieces of hair framing her face.

She was currently in a pungu mayurasana pose on the pond opening in her home cave. Normally this would not be an issue for the extremely agile child. What made it difficult was the fact that her sensei was causing the water to fluctuate every time she managed to become completely still.

"The water is solid yet flexible, you have to be like that too Azayaka-chan"

Azayaka heard from the opening in the roof. He wasn't even watching her, yet he knew every time she attempted to stop or move for that matter. She was tired, getting hungry and didn't understand why he was being this hard on her. In the year and a half that they had been together he was never particularly hard in their trainings, opting to be funny and giving her plenty breaks. But now he was being so strict about her holding this position.

 _Hmmm...what does he means? Aren't I more like the water nows? I thought I had gotten it..._

The small child thought, she still took awhile to resonate with water when she wasn't inside of it, but it was only 3 minutes in comparison to her original ten minutes. When she was in the water she was able to use it freely, it moved with her and allowed her to control it.

She had worked hard learning the water jutsus in the scrolls Arashi had for her. And she worked so hard learning Ryu no Hitomi. She could still only do common language but she had gotten so much better at it.

Her eyes could see a little further than before and in more clarity. She was pretty sure that after a little more time she would be able to see everything. So the fact that she honestly had no idea what her sensei was trying to get her to see bothered her a little. She always felt that the water was so free and caring like him, so why was he being so firm today?

Arashi jumped onto the cave floor, his face was stern and lacked emotion. His deep blue eyes showed no light like they usually did. His stance was rigid and firm, and he was not baring one of his usual smiles. Seeing her sensei like this caused Azayaka to instantly fall into the water, her bewilderment obvious on her face. Once out of the pond Azayaka slowly made her way to her sensei, who still looked indifferently at her.

"Azayaka, tell me when you think of water, when you resonate with it, what is it that you think about? What do you imagine?" Arashi asked his face giving away no sign of emotion.

"Ettoo...I thinks of being free and moving, caring and softs...like you!" The child added at the end, truly troubled by her sensei's sudden change in behavior.

"Hmmm...I see, follow me" Arashi said jumping up and out of the cave.

Azayaka soon followed, when she reached the top her sensei had his shirt off. She thought nothing of it, seeing as Arashi always took his shirt off whenever he was training with her or showing her a new technique. But what could he possibly show her up here?

"This is the final lesson I must teach you, Azayaka. You only understand one part of what water is, it is time you see the other" he finished, his voice was deep and lacked the usually happier tone to it.

Azayaka fought the urge to gulp, Sutinga-oji-taichou would be extremely mad if she showed how afraid she had suddenly become of the man she had spent so long with.

Without any further warning, Arashi allowed himself to fall into the water. Azayaka expected to her a splashing noise that meant her sensei made contact with the water. Instead she heard a roar, as a tornado of rushing water emerged from the sea.

The sky became dark as rain became to pour in large hard droplet, and the ocean's waves became massive crashing down with frightening, thundering sounds. There were whirlpools everywhere and tornadoes of water ripping across the ocean.

A large wave crashed over the cave almost knocking Azayaka off the top, she had to dip her chakra infused nails into the side of the dome like structure to keep from falling off. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she was confused and scared.

" **Water is not always kind. What may be kind at one point may very soon become an unstoppable pit of fury"**

A powerful voice erupted on top of the sounds of madness caused by the ocean's fury. Azayaka could barely make out the figure of her sensei and behind him was an all too familiar pair of large red eyes.

Having lost the will to hold onto the dome due to chakra exhaustion and being frightened out of her mind, Azayaka let go and as she hit the water, she was met with a calming warm sensation.

 _Soft...but hard at the same time...kind but furious..._

Somewhere in the back of Azayaka's mind these thoughts registered with her, as she felt a gentle tugging on her consciousness.

"Azayaka-chan, Azayaka-chan, wake up, come on wake up"

The mix matched eye colored girl could her. It was a voice she all to familiar with and a voice she missed greatly.

"ARASHI-SENSEI!" The small child lunged out of her bed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yous were so different and scary and and I was scared and and..." The small child said as she hugged him tighter, causing him to gently smile and hug her back.

Once the two parted Arashi stood up and patted the girl's head.

"Sometimes, the best way to teach something is merely by showing it. Azayaka-chan, I am sorry to say our time is up. I have taught you everything you need to know about controlling water, now it is time for you to go to your next sensei. Now, I know you might think I don't want you anymore, but that is the furthest thing from the truth! I want you to be stronger, stronger than me and everybody! But for that to happen you must leave me for now."

Arashi stood there for awhile watching the complex emotions pass over the girl's face as she took into account what he had said. Sadness, anger, rejection, confusion followed by happiness, pride and finally conviction. She understood what he had said or at least she looked as if she did.

After she gave a firm nod, she stood up, if her sensei thought she was strong enough to move on then she just had to be! She looked around and noticed all her scrolls and belongings were gone.

"I sealed everything you have in this scroll, all you have to do it put a little chakra into the area that you want." Arashi said.

The scroll was small enough for it to fit inside of Arashi's pocket, so he put it there. Azayaka seemed to be handling everything fairly well he thought as he watched her walk around the cave lightly touching the walls.

Thinking quickly Arashi went and began rummaging through things he had not touched in decades. Once he found the object that he desired, he called Azayaka over.

"Are we leavings not sensei?" The girl

"We will be leaving soon little seahorse, but right now I have a gift for you" Arashi finished, extending his palm revealing a small glittering trinket.

It was an earring, it curved around the top of the ear where a serpent of some kind had its mouth reaching over what appeared to be a small crystal.

"This used to belong to someone very dear to me, she would have wanted you to have it." Arashi said as he smiled with his eyes closed. The moisture of his eyes threatening to spill into the open as a flash of a young girl's smile went off in his head.

"Ah, your ears aren't pierced! How's about it? Let me pirece them for you!"

Before Azayaka knew it she felt a pricking sensation in her right ear. She lightly touched it and saw there was some blood, but other than that no pain. Arashi had the earring in a sphere of water when she returned her gaze to him.

"There! Now it should be clean!" He yelled with a sunset behind him.

He placed the earring onto her and quickly turned around.

"Well...that's that! It's time to go meet up with your new sensei!" He yelled with his back to her.

The trip to the unknown place was completed in relative silence. They swam a large portion of the time, varying from torpedoing underwater to speeding onto. Arashi had offered to carry Azayaka several times, to which she refused sternly which caused him to smile.

After a week of traveling by sea and sleeping on oddly warm blocks of ice that Arashi created, they returned to land. They travelled for yet another week, moving inwardly at a rapid speed.

As they travelled Azayaka noticed that there were no more trees. She couldn't smell the ocean anymore, it was dry, hot and there was so much sand. She had never seen sand that was like this. It wasn't the white-ish soft sand that was on the beach at her home cave. It was a darker brown color and it was really really hot. What she wouldn't give to go back inside the cool pool she didn't know.

Azayaka was pulled out of her thinking when her sensei stopped in front of her. She skitted to a stop as well and looked in the direction that he was. A few feet away from them stood a figure. It was shorter than Arashi, though Arashi had repeatedly told her that he wasn't short and that all the people in Gekko were just giants.

The being wore a loose light beige sleeveless blouse as well as matching baggy beige pants. The person in question was also wearing a light brown wrap on their head, covering everything but their eyes which could not be properly seen.

Azayaka began to sweat as the hot sun began to beat down on her. Her tight red suit felt sticky and her feet were burning. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and go back home with Arashi.

"Fudo, it has been too long" Arashi said, giving one of his classic 'nice guy' poses.

The figure in front of him merely nodded its head. Then they looked at Azayaka narrowing their eyes slightly at the glittering gem on her ear, and back to Arashi before making a few bizarre gestures with their hands.

"Ah, I didn't think about that, my apologies! She does not know how to speak with her hands, but she is a fast learner, she should pick it up in a month or two"

Arashi said with a bright smile and a small sweat drop. He had been so immersed in training Azayaka with his techniques that he forgot to teach her the language of the hands.

Arashi turned, looked at Azayaka and reached his hand out. She grabbed it and they cautiously walked closer the person Arashi called 'Fudo'.

"Azayaka-chan, this is Fudo Shizukana, they will be your next sensei! They are the best of the best when it comes to wind! Introduce yourself!" Arashi beamed.

Azayaka reluctantly let go of Arashi's hand and stepped forward. She recoiled slightly when she noticed that they had their extremely intensive gaze on her. She couldn't even tell what color their eyes were, but the fact that they were looking in her directions so stoically frightened her.

 _Even if you are afraid never show it!_

A rough voice of an elderly man rang in her head. It caused her to almost instantly snapback up, her shoulders back and her head high. Unbeknownst to her, Fudo slightly raised on of their eyebrows.

"Runpanashi Azayaka! I am Runpanashi Azayaka!" She said loudly, just below yelling.

Arashi stood a little taller, proud that she didn't stutter or hesitate.

Fudo nodded their head, turned around, and started walking. Azayaka panicked a little, emotionally torn as to what to do. She took two steps in the direction of Fudo before turning around and bolting to Arashi.

She jumped and hugged him, to which he happily reciprocated. Once he set her down, Azayaka looked at him with her big differently colored eyes.

"You better get going now lil eel! Fudo is not one that waits I'll tell ya! It's not like this is goodbye, I'll see you again I promise" Arashi finished with one last dramatic sunset in the background.

Instead of freaking out like she usually would Azayaka smiled, wiped her eye furiously before running in the direction of Fudo.

 _She's gonna do great things...guess it's time I go back for awhile...ah Yasei-chan, you would have liked her, I know you always wanted a kohai of your own..._

Arashi thought as he slowly began to walk in the opposite direction, a shadow casted on his usually happy face.

End of Chapter.

I think I am going to change my update schedule to one chapter every two weeks or so, that seems to be what I'm able to do while doing the college and stuff!

This chapter is the shortest one I've had in awhile, I'll try to make the next one extra long to make up for it! Honestly that just seemed like a good place to end.

Ruff translations with Wolves-san yay!

pungu mayurasana- (this isn't Japanese but still I suggest you look it up so you have an idea as to what she is doing. Its extremely hard) Wounded peacock pose

Fudo Shizukana- Quiet Wind tunnel

ANNNNNNNDDDDDD that's it!

Please read and review, I am always happy to take suggestions and to answer any questions.


	12. Poor Child

My extremely late O-M-G-I-M-S-O-S-O-R-R-Y update because I totally decided that updating a chapter a week is kinda insane while I am doing the college, the marching band, the sorority I am in and the working! Just a little too much! Also I kinda got absorbed into undertale...if you don't know what that is I highly suggest you look it up, it is an amazing game.

In addition to all of that I got three jobs to help pay for college, so there really hasn't been any time for me to sit down in the comfort of my dorm and write. Summer is almost here however, and then there sound be absolutely nothing that stops me from writing.

Just a head's up.

'Anything written like this is something that has been said using sign language'

"While anything like this is regular dialogue"

Without further excuses~~~~~

They walked slowly, too slowly in Azayaka's opinion. The young girl stayed a foot or two behind the beige covered figure as they walked seemingly for hours at a pace that would even annoy snails. Azayaka thought she would go ballistic if they kept moving at this pace(Though, this may be because of the burning on her feet, it was just past mid-day, and the sand was hot).

This was the exact opposite of when she was with Arashi-sensei! Especially if they were in the water! They'd zoom right by at the fastest of fast speeds. She would race him and he would carry her if her feet started hurting from all the running and this person was nothing like him!

While lost in her inner rants, Azayaka failed to notice them stop in front of her. It caused her to run straight into their legs. They slowly looked back at her, their unseen eyes 'glaring' somehow.

Azayaka inwardly sank a little, not quite understanding how someone with no face could show off so much emotion. They did some gestures with their hands, and stood there. They tilted their head a little before making the gestures again, more slowly this time.

 _ **Use your eyes child..**_

Azayaka heard Yashin lazily mumble in her head. After shouting a quick thank you in her mind, Azayaka activated her Hitomi no Ryu.

The covered figure in front of her stood unmoving, slightly raising their left eyebrow, curious as to why the child's eyes became darker. They figured it was some jutsu Arashi has forgotten to tell them about in his letter to them. They noticed her looking up at them, harder this time as if she were trying to understand what was going on in their minds.

They were not happy about having to teach this child the hand language. They had told Arashi long before this day to make sure the girl knew it. Their nostrils flared slightly as a metallic taste filled their mouth. They would just have to deal with it and teach the girl not only wind, but the hand language long forgotten.

They began to slowly make the gestures again, even pushing their hands away from their body.

Azayaka fell to her knee holding her head as information raced through her mind at an ungodly speed. It felt like the worst headache she had ever had! It was even worse than the time she forgot to properly seal off her nostrils and water filled her head and lungs!

The figure looked down on her, unmoving, before making the sign once more.

'Move back'

Azayaka was able to understand this time. She rose to her feet on shaky knees and with one hand said 'Ok.'

The person Arashi called Fudo leaned back slightly, nodding their head before turning around. They moved their hand in a circular motion slowly at first, but eventually faster and faster until there was so much sand that Azayaka could no longer see nor hear anything.

When the commotion finally calmed down, there was a large hole in front of them. It appeared to go down into the ground. Azayaka would have used her other eyes to see what was below but her head was still ringing.

Without any further 'words' Fudo walked into the newly created door. When they noticed Azayaka not following, they turned their head and 'looked' at her. This caused her to auditably eep and run after them.

It was dark in there, with a few randomly placed candles along the walls. They went down a long snake like corridor before they emerged into a medium sized room. Azayaka could barely make out what looked like one futon on one half of the room and another on the opposite side.

The Fudo person went to the middle of the room and sat in a half lotus. When Azayaka didn't follow, they once again looked at her, causing her to once again jump and sit across from them in a full lotus.

Then they slowly began to move their hands.

'You seemed to know the language. Arashi said you hadn't. Do you understand me?'

Azayaka put her hand on her head again as she had to activate her eyes to know what they were saying.

'A little, my eyes help me a lots. If you do it to fast my head hurts a lot, but if not then I am fine' Azayaka finished with a smile which may or may not have been seen by Fudo.

'Very well, sleep now and we will begin tomorrow' they signed slowly.

Once Azayaka nodded her head, they stood up and went to the left half of the room where they resumed their half lotus, but this time while on their futon.

Azayaka stood slowly and made her way to her new bed. As she laid down she wondered what her Ane and Ani were doing, she wondered how Yume-chan was, she wondered if Debu-san still made good sweets. She wondered all sorts of things as she blissfully fell to sleep.

 _Elsewhere..._

The blue fox laid low, her belly scrapping the ground as she inconspicuously snuck up on her prey. Her ears perked as she heard a long stream of swears erupt from the object of her desire.

She had to move in now or her chance would be lost, but then again, her prey was mad and she risked fatal injury if this did not end that off and hardening her resolve the blue haired fox creeped closer and closer until...

"I-I-I-I-I-I GOT YOU NAO-CHAN!" Came the Purple eyed vixen's mighty roar as she pounced on her unsuspecting prey.

"RAKKA!' Came the shrill reply of Naosu who was knocked out of her working chair and was currently under her attacker.

"You have been ignoring me-e-e-e-e-e-e- pay attention!" Rakka whined as she nuzzled her face into the crease of Naosu's neck, with large animated tears rolling down her face.

Naosu was viciously trying to escape from the larger woman's grasp but all to no avail. She stopped attempting to fight back when she noticed the purple eyed beauty had stopped moving. She could feel Rakka's arms wrap around her and pull her into a tight hug.

"..It's been...quiet since Aza-chan left...and you've been so busy so I just, I just missed feeling loved...you know?" Rakka almost whispered the last part.

Naosu wrapped her arms around Rakka's neck and pulled her into an even deeper hug. They remained like this for what felt like hours. Naosu began lightly stroking Rakka's blue hair, who in turn nuzzled deeper into her neck.

"You know I am not busy because I want to be...we shouldn't be here right now, Azayaka is gone so there's no logical point in it. Hinako must be up to something or unable to stop her jutsu. It's up to me to try and figure that out but I can't get anywhere near the core. All our attempts at penetration have been stopped.

It's not like you haven't been busy too. With this unseen prolonged existence without Azayaka here, we have actually had to start trading and protecting the small towns and cities of the area. You've been the Hikarikage's right hand so to speak."

Naosu finally finished, allowing them to once again slip into a comfortable silence. Rakka propped herself up on her forearms and looked at the small demon before her.

Her chestnut hair was down and frizzy having been untouched for days. Her glasses had left an imprint on the bridge on her nose from being kept up all day. Her Doctor's jacket was open as usual and her firm abs looked more relaxed from their laying position.

Rakka kept staring, burning a mental image of the woman below her into her mind. She began to lean forward when the door opened and Haaku walked in.

"Naosu, I'm going to need a status updat-" Haaku stopped mid sentence as her witnessed the scene before him.

Rakka was on top of Naosu who had her arms around Rakka's neck and the two were extremely close.

Closing his eyes and chuckling softly Haaku spoke,

"Should I leave you two alone? It wouldn't be the first nor last time I catch you two in an office like this."

"No!" Naosu roared, quickly forcing Rakka off of her and scrambling to her feet.

Rakka sneered then flashed a toothy grin from her position on her back,

"Of course not Haaku! Geez, you did kill the mood though, I have half a mind to pick Nao-chan up, speed to my apartment and have some crazy s-"

Poor Rakka never finished that sentence however, as Naosu used her superhuman strength to punch Rakka through the floor.

A very faint 'I'm ok' could be heard, causing Haaku to sweat drop.

Haaku's smile slowly disappeared as his beady dark golden eyes remained closed.

"Have you had any break through's yet?" He questioned

Naosu pushed her glasses back up from the lower bridge of her nose. Her infamous glare grasped her glasses and she spoke sullenly

"We have not been able to penetrate the innermost core of Big Mama. We have no idea what Hinako is doing, but logically it makes zero sense. No matter how much chakra she expels into us and the masters, we will not be able to maintain this form permanently. Therefore we have no idea what she is trying to achieve."

Haaku reached his hand up and began stroking a semi-matted braid in his pale blonde hair. It had been the last braid Azayaka had placed in his hair before she departed for her training more than a year ago.

A low groan filled the room as he attempted to fathom what his dear friend was trying to accomplish. If anything, it seemed as though she was trying to kill herself. Hinako was an amazing shinobi, but this should kill even her.

"Hmmm, alright, please continue the process of getting access to the innermost levels of Big Mama. Rakka!" He said slightly louder than usual.

"Hai!" The purple eyed woman said as she appeared in a flash of sparkle orbs. She had a bandage covering half her face, as well as one wrapped poorly around her abdomen.

"Due to this prolonged state, we must begin to establish foreign relations once again. It would be in Azayaka's best interest to do so regardless. Rakka, You will make a diplomatic trip to the closest daminyo to establish a more permanent trading agreement. In addition to this, we should alert the kage's of our presence via hawk. Hinako should be able to understand what we are trying to do and extend her chakra just a little further to allow you to leave the village vines.

We will start our silk trade and fine Kimono trade again. Rakka, before you make your trip I would like you to speak to your mother about starting up the silk process again. Naosu, I want you to speak to the Warai and ask them to begin crafting their weapons again. Also, Naosu, I would like to ask you to ask Debu-san to reopen his sweets industry. Moving on, I will have someone tell agriculture to go into full blast to produce foreign fruits and food. Rakka I apologize for asking so much, but can you also tell Massive three to start training the children that are here. It will do Azayaka some good to be around people her age when she's back and seeing as new people appear everyday, Hinako is planning on having everyone be brought back. I'll see to it that merchants start their individual trades again and well begin pumping money into the economy."

After Haaku finished his speech there was a silence that engulfed the room. Both Naosu and Rakka knew that he was telling them all this more for himself than for their knowledge. They knew it must have been stressful, to have to rebuild an entire village again, and to put up such a front of calmness must be taxing on him.

Rakka was the first to speak, smiling and lightly placing her hand on Haaku's shoulders

"It's going to be ok Ha-kun, Hinako obviously has a plan and even though it was unexpected, we should do the best we can so that when Azayaka is here, she'll learn even more and be even more ready for the challenges that are ahead."

Naosu lowered her glasses slightly before chirping in,

"You know we are here to help you with everything, I will take care of agriculture I know you will have an insane amount of paperwork with the soon to be booming rebirth of Gekko in the world outside." She finished with a light smile on her chibi-ish face.

Haaku couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, he didn't know what he would do without these two, and he feared what would have happened if they had not been brought back as well.

"Alright then, let's get to work!" Haaku said with a strangely calm enthusiasm.

Rakka gave a fist pump and Naosu placed her hands on her hips, a bright smile on her face. They could do this and they would do this, for Hinako but more importantly for Azayaka, a little girl who somehow stole all of their hearts.

 _Six months later..._

An old man sat at his large oak desk. He was currently focusing on a crystal ball that had a certain hyperactive blonde haired boy in it, who was in the process of yet again defacing the Hokage monuments.

A deep chuckle filled the room, he understood that the boy wanted attention, and this was one way he definitely got it. A light tapping was heard and the old man looked up.

"Come in" his deep voice filled the room. His assistant came in holding a document.

"Hokage-sama, there appears to be a newly founded village Gekkogakure who would like to establish trading relations with us. They are in the area south of lightning country and north of fire country, just west of tea country. They would like to trade their weapons, silk, kimonos, crafts and food in exchange for our spices, ninja wear, and other miscellaneous wear."

The Hokage leaned back into his desk. A new village? That would surely cause a stir.

"Send a letter asking if we may send a diplomat to their village to check their status. If they are newly up I believe they will not have the manpower for them to visit us. Once a diplomat is accepted and they fair well establish the trading agreement."

Once he finished his assistant left the room, he assumed to notify one of the diplomats of their upcoming journey as well as to send a letter to this Gekko village.

He was interested to see what this village would come to.

 _Somewhere in a desert..._

A girl sat in a full lotus in the middle of a hot and dry desert. She was currently meditating, her body no longer touching the ground as there was small wind currents under her. Sweat fell down her face as she tried to keep herself cool by circulating small wind currents around her body.

She no longer wore a skin tight red jumpsuit. Her hair was no longer tied in a ponytail with two strands framing her face. The only thing that remained the same was the fact that she refused to wear shoes.

She now wore a light red loose fitting shirt with a matching pair of light red pants. Fudo-sensei had been against it but she insisted the colors be red, she did not know why but she was immensely attracted to the color. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, which was usually covered by a head scarf similar to her sensei's and whenever the sands were extreme she covered the lower half of her face.

She had been meditating like this for an unknown period of time. She assumed she had been there for at least three days. She gathered this because of the changing temperatures, and the overall difference in feeling that each night and day had.

The night was freezing, bitter and harsh, she had to channel warm air around her body to prevent hypothermia. However there was a peacefulness to it, a calmness that enveloped the land. She could hear the scuttling of the desert rats, which only emerged when it was cold enough. She could feel the buzzing of the desert flies zoom by her and hear them let loose loud screeching noises in what she assumed was to mark their territory.

The daytime on the other hand, was blistering hot and unforgiving. She had to constantly have a cooling wind sphere around her to keep from overheating. She also used a technique she learned from Arashi-sensei that allowed her to filter and reuse her body's water.

Granted, she was not aware that she was doing all of these things, she wasn't particularly aware of anything besides the fact that she was one with the world around her.

Fudo-sensei had been very clear about their concepts of wind. They never 'said' much other than the wind would teach her, they could not teach her. The main thing Azayaka did was meditate for as long as possible. Either Azayaka would break out of her trance or Fudo-sensei would go fetch her so that she could bathe and eat.

Fudo-sensei gave her scrolls to learn wind techniques and allowed her to do whatever she wished. Fudo would only watch as Azayaka worked on her physical endurance by running around, or practiced expanding her eyes.

They would watch her as she practiced switching between drawing water from the air to bending the wind itself. They noticed that the hue of Azayaka's eyes changed very slightly when she used water or wind. They never commented on what Azayaka decided to do. However, once, Fudo did state that witnessing her speak to desert rats was strange. It was different from her time with Arashi, who would give her tasks to complete and would engage with her frequently.

The most Fudo-sensei ever 'spoke' to her was when she was improving her hand language and her reading with her hands. While Fudo did not speak they would also tutor Azayaka in regular spoken language and writing. They seemed to be very upset that Arashi did not help Azayaka improve her writing, though they believed her reading was 'above par'.

It took Azayaka awhile to switch from the mindset of water to wind. The water had a different presence. It was vast yet contained, it felt kind but there was an underlying sense of furiousness. Wind however, was infinitely open, it felt calm, and it gave her a small sense of closure.

In order for her to align to the wind she had to be in the calmest state of mind. She could not create tornadoes like Fudo could, but she was finally able to create wind sprouts and sphere's of wind. She found many similarities between water and wind in the sense that one had to allow themselves to be completely immersed in both water and wind in order to use them.

Azayaka felt something enter her range, and she opened her eyes. Standing about thirty feet away, Fudo 'looked' at her impassively. Azayaka lowered herself down to the ground and walked over to her sensei.

'Prepare yourself' her sensei signed, much to her confusion.

Azayaka instantly hit the ground as she felt a bullet of wind zoom past her, grazing her cheek and causing blood to slowly drip. Not knowing what was happening but not willing to back down, Azayaka caused a wind current that filled the area with sand.

Taking this moment, Azayaka dashed to the forward, trying to close the distance between herself and her sensei. She knew that a long distance fight with Fudo-sensei was murderous, and she knew with her increased agility and flexibility close combat would be the best for her. Also in general she was more than proficient in close quarters than in long to mid range combat.

Closing the distance, Azayaka lowered herself for a low leg swipe, causing Fudo to jump in the air and ended up behind her. Looking down Fudo noticed that there was a cut on her left pant leg. Fudo looked at the young girl who had now turned to see that there was twisting currents of wind around her arms and legs.

"Hmm.." Fudo's voice filled the otherwise silent desert.

Azayaka was thrown off great by this, she did not know what to think. Luckily or unluckily for her she didn't have to think as a sphere of air hit her square in the gut, knocking the wind out of the girl's lungs making her fall down to one knee.

Fudo slowly began walking toward the downed girl, she had fared better than they had thought she would. Azayaka suddenly lunged forward, her fist connecting with Fudo's stomach ripping their clothes and causing an intense mini tornado to form horizontally leaving a crater of where the sand used to be.

Fudo 'stood' high in the sky, watching the encounter happen.

 _That was...interesting_

Fudo thought, if they had not switched places with a wind clone at the last second they serious would have been hurt. They slowly lowered themselves to the ground. They slowly lifted Azayaka off the ground using the wind and began slowly walking back to where their dwelling was. Azayaka had definitely grown more than they had imagined, and using the wind to increase her hand to hand combat was something Fudo had not know she was doing.

Azayaka awoke in the dimly lit room that was her current home. There was a searing pain in her stomach as she slowly recalled what had happened. She had sparred against Fudo-sensei, she used an attack she had been working on, then nothing, blackness.

 _I was doing so good! Not passing out!_

 _ **You were able to spar against someone who is of a level that would be a threat to me. You did well, passing out from overexertion is not a horrid thing you silly child**_

Yashin chirped in her mind, causing her to calm down her anger against herself.

'Are you feeling better'? Fudo asked calmly, suddenly next to Azayaka.

Azayaka no longer felt surprised by the random appearances and disappearances of her sensei. Sometimes Fudo would be gone for weeks, so she learned how to obtain, skin, and dry out dessert plants that aren't poisonous. When Fudo asked why she didn't eat the rats or birds, she simply replied that she knew all the rats/birds and couldn't bare to kill them.

Shifting her eyes to the beige figure that was her sensei, Azayka slowly nodded and signed

'My stomach hurts, but I am fine! I will do better next time I promise' she signed very enthusiastically despite the pain in her stomach.

Fudo nodded before lifting their hands over her stomach, a green glow emanating from them. With one hand she began to sign

'Have you a name for what you have created? If not, think of one, I am not aware of any other technique that uses wind as a second skin to enhance their one on one combat'

Azayaka nodded and began to think of what she could possibly name this technique of hers, she hadn't really thought about it before, she had just thought of doing it because it seemed to help her.

Azayaka allowed herself to drift back into sleep so that she would be able to see Yashin.

Once in the comfortable blackness of her mind, Azayaka called out,

 _Nay, Yashin-san? What should I name the thingy I did?_

 _ **Child, you created it you think of the name. Enough of your silliness let us continue working on your Hitomi no Ryu.**_

Yashin said as she looked at Azayaka with her mismatched eyes.

 _Haaaiiiiiii~~~~_

Azayaka yelled as she activated her eyes.

 _9 months later..._

Azayaka ducked under a handful of shuriken coated in wind that were thrown at her. She was currently sparring against her sensei. Azayaka charged chakra in her hand and gathered the wind in two long thin, rapidly spinning disks.

"Futon: Usui Kaze no jutsu!" She roared as she released the disks which flew at Fudo.

Fudo levitated in the air in order to dodge which is exactly what Azayaka wanted.

"Futon: Kukigani no jutsu" Suddenly her sensei started making many spastic motions, gasping for air. Then they disappeared out of existence.

Fudo was behind Azayaka with a kunai aimed at her throat. Azayaka released a breath she had not realized she was holding. She had lost, but she was able to do Kukigani no jutsu without it taking a heavy toll on her.

'Better'. Fudo signed as they released Azayaka. They walked away and soon disappeared into the night.

Azayaka sat on the desert ground, the sun was beginning to go down and after sparring with Fudo-sensei all day, she needed a break, meditation seemed like a good idea.

This had become the trend, Fudo-sensei would disappear for days or weeks leaving Azayaka to her own means. When Fudo reappeared they would watch Azayaka for a day and then spar with her for a day. After that they would leave again.

During this time Azayaka learned how to be more independent. She had learned how to more or less keep her emotions down, because Fudo-sensei did not allow emotional outbreaks at all. She was still loud and proud, but there was more control.

Soon Azayaka fell into a deep meditation comfortable in her surrounding. She became aware of a large group traveling nearby. This confused her greatly, because in all her time there she had never been encountered by others.

The group of people got closer and closer until they were no more than 5 yards away. She opened her eyes and was met with the sight of kunai being flung at her. She instantly dropped and slammed her chakra infused fists on the ground, causing a mini dust storm.

She used this time to attempt to burrow underground, she didn't know who these people were but she knew they were not good. As she began using wind to push aside the sand like her sensei did, she felt a sharp pain in her ankle.

There was a chain wrapped around her ankle and it pulled her with such force that she swore it broke her ankle. Before she knew it she was being repeatedly punched and kicked by a group of people she did not know. The last thing she remembered was a hideous scarred face looking down at her.

Pain. Burning pain was the only thing Azayaka could feel as she slowly came to. Not wanting her captures to know she was awake, she kept her eyes closed and forced her eyes to activate, allowing her to see through the lids.

She was chained to a wagon. Around her there was a group of men and a fire, the scarred face man was listening to what his chargers were saying.

"...Let's sell her to Suna, that pale skin and that moonlight hair, she will make us a pretty penny, the sex-slave trade industry there is definitely at its peak." One scruffy man said to the leader, who nodded his head.

The leader opened his mouth and said "Who wants to break her in?"

There was a roar of applause but ultimately the man who suggested selling her was the one who was picked.

Azayaka began to panic as she saw the man approaching her while undoing his pants.

 _Get away..._

Azayaka mentally said as he got closer, stopping once he was in front of her

 _Get away..._

Azayaka mentally said once again as she felt him rip off her pants

"GET AWAY!" Azayaka roared as her eyes snapped opened with a fierce glow.

"What the fu-" the man uttered before his head was liberated from his body.

The rolling head and sound of gushing blood alerted the other bandits of what was happening.

"What's going on?" The leader roared directly before his body became engulfed in fire.

Azayaka rose into the air, her body shining and her eyes seemed to be burning with this fierce intenseness. Slowly one by one the bandits began to die. One has the water drained from his body, becoming a dry husk of a human before his head imploded.

Another let out such a loud scream as lightning coursed through and out of his body. Another was gasping for air as it was literally being drained from his lungs. Another collapsed as the water in his blood was frozen. Another has burned from the inside out.

The carnage lasted throughout the night until all of the all of the bandits met their demise. Azayaka fell to her knees screaming, the power burning her.

 _ **STOP THIS CHILD!**_

Yashin yelled, but Azayaka was in too much pain to understand her.

 _ **I am sorry**_

Yashin said before the seal on the back of Azayak's neck began to glow. Soon black rune like lines began to wrap around her body, glowing a red color. Azayaka's screaming slowly decreased to nothing, as she passed out on the ground.

Fudo returned as quickly as they could when they noticed an extreme spike in Azayaka's chakra. They were met with carnage they had not seen in many years. There were at least fifty men they could make out, slaughtered in various brutal way.

In the center of this mass there was one body left completely intact, breathing softly. They at once realized how it was and what happened. They picked Azayaka up physically, crating her in their arms.

"You poor child." Fudo actually said, as they carried Azayaka away.

End of chapter.

That was a heavy chapter! It was much longer than usual but I think it was worth it because I hadn't updated in a whole month.

Can anyone guess what's up with Gekko? I know there is a lot of confusion going on right now but eventually it will all be resolved. By eventually I mean waaaaayyyyy in the future.

Rough translations:

Futon: Usai Kaze no Jutsu- Thin wind

Futon: Kukigani no Jutsu- 'no air' or 'no breath'

Please read and review, especially review I would love to know what everyone is thinking! Follow Favorite ALL OF THE THINGS!

-Wolves-san out!


	13. Beige Scarf

Here we are again, yet another chapter! I feel Azayaka's time with Fudo has been very short, but then again Fudo has not really been there with her. It has helped Azayaka with her independence though.

Without further adieu~~~

Their eyes stayed locked on the young girl, they should have sensed that group of bandits as soon as they entered the area. They should have know the bandits were there and they should have immediately eradicated them. They cursed their flaws, they cursed this new life that caused them to be a mere shell of their former self.

Now this child, this poor, innocent, sweet child, who's laugh they had finally grown fond of, was paying the price of their incompetence. They would not even reason that their frequent disappearance was due to the fact they had to meditate for weeks on end to prevent losing their form.

They were supposed to protect and train this child and yet they had failed at one of the two. They moved their hands above Azayaka's forehead. If they could not prevent what happened, they would at least make it easier for the girl to process. A quick seal to block out the memory should do.

Dull blue chakra began to swirl around their hands as they mentally entered the girl's mind. Much to their shock, the girl already had a seal on her memories and emotions. Curious, they lightly tapped the seal to see which memories they had lessened the pain for.

They saw images of a coffin being placed in the ground, soon followed by a man looking down with cold, heartless eyes. Next they saw a boy, no more than 5 on the floor howling in pain. After that they saw a gruff looking man stealing the child, and soon they saw the man drop from the trees dead.

They exited these memories and understood. The Hikarikage must have had this seal placed to help her deal with all the atrocities she faced in her young life. The seal was weakening however, which was why they were able to enter it so easily. They figured they did not need to block these memories, as the emotional suppressant would help her cope.

They could only hope that the young child would not be affected by this incident too tragically. They had seen some of the most power ninja; Kunoichi and otherwise, break down after having such a traumatic experience. Granted, those Kunoichi and ninja were violated to a more extreme extent, it did not deny the fact that almost being taken by force was troubling; especially for one so young.

They began to exit the girl's mind when they sensed a dark presence. Soon, they were met with a very large pair of eyes. One eye was blue with what appeared to be a lavender star in the center, while the other had the color red where the 'whites' of the eye should be with a yellow iris and a vertical slit. It instantly reminded them of the girl's eyes, except for the yellow and red colors, the girl's alternate eye was more black and dark purple.

 _ **Fudo, why have you invaded this child's mind?**_

Yashin bellowed, a slight snarl in her voice. If the wind master had been present her current master would not be in the state she was in.

' _Yashin, it truly has been too long. I came to place a seal on the child's memory to help her cope. However this was already done, therefore I will take me leave. I blame myself for what happened to her and I will not ask your forgiveness.. I will finish her teaching and send her to her next master.'_

They signed as they 'looked' Yashin in the eye. The old dragon queen had never before seen Fudo sign with such sluggish movement, she only assumed that was how they expressed sorrow while speaking. Yashin did not forgive them, could not forgive them, however she did understand that Fudo was aware of their grave mistake.

Snorting, Yashin disappeared into the deeper consciousness of the child. Azayaka was going to need her help now more than ever.

 _Three months later_

 _Blood...there's so much blood everywhere...screaming, why is there so much screaming happenings right nows? Why does it hurts? Why is he walking towards me? No...No...NOOOO!_

Azayaka awoke with a start, a sheen of cold sweat covering her body. She grabbed her head and stood up, making her way out of her underground dwelling. Fudo had told her exactly what had happened. They told her that she was captured by bandits. They told her the bandits were going to do unspeakable things to her. But most importantly, they told her that she slaughtered each and every single one of them.

Azayaka had to fight the urge to vomit as images of bodies being turned to dry husks filled her head. She shivered as a memory passed over her mind.

 _Flashback_

Azayaka awoke to her body feeling as though there were millions of little needles under her skin, stabbing her with viciousness she had never know. Sitting next to her, she could see Fudo, who looked as impassive and calm as ever.

'You are awake. Good. I will not lie to you child. You were captured by bandits. Those bandits were going to hurt you and you protected yourself. You killed all fifty of them. You have done something most do not do till much later in life. Now it means you have grown that much more. The pain you feel now is from your own power lashing out and hurting you. You now see why you must learn how to control it. But you must remember this pain. This is the pain of taking life. You will never feel this exact feeling again, so burn it in your memory. Burn into your memory this pain, and be aware that those you killed felt more pain in the end. Carry this weight on you at all times, the burden of giving death.'

They stopped and watched all the emotions pass over the girl's face. They remained 'silent' for possibly an hour before standing up and signing.

'You will have to learn how to carry the weight of the dead and strive forward. Never take life easily. When you can move, come outside, we have training to do'

And with that they left, leaving Azayaka to her thoughts. She had killed people. She had killed a lot of people. She felt an intense bullet of pain shoot through her heart. She had murdered those men, she was a murderer!

 _ **Enough of that child**_

Yashin spoke powerfully in her mind.

 _ **If you had not done what you did, what would have become of you? You'd end up beaten, starved, and the comfort child of some man who lives across the seas?**_

Yashin practically snarled.

Tears began to stream down Azayaka's face, she didn't like Yashin yelling at her and she was a murderer.

Realizing her mistake, Yashin reminded herself that the child was merely six years old, and not a battle hardened machine of destruction like she was.

 _ **You are NOT a murderer. You killed those men yes, nothing will ever change that. You ended their lives. But that does not make you a murderer. A murderer kills without reason, without feeling the price. But I know you feel the price of death deep within your soul. Because of this, I know you know the value of life even more.**_

The demoness said softly in the child's mind. Azayaka stayed silent but she understood. At that moment she understood the price of death, and the value of life.

 _End of Flashback_

She still had nightmares about that night, but she tried to ignore them and train her hardest. Fudo had once signed that Azayaka was already an adult at the age of 6, they also commented on how tragic that was.

Azayaka emerged from the large gaping hole in the ground to see Fudo approximately twenty feet in the air, meditating. Seeing as Fudo did not instantly attack her when she emerged, Azayaka figured they would meditate for the day. She lowered herself onto the ground and allowed her consciousness to slip and become one with the world. She vaguely felt her body lifting off of the ground, hovering almost six feet in the air.

Fudo watched the girl slip into her meditative state. While they would never openly admit it, they missed the girl's almost constant smile or laugh, even her persistent pestering attempting to get them to speak spoken language. After the incident, the girl had become more quiet, more reserved. She didn't smile as much as she used to, and whenever she did, it was a small quaint smile, instead of the large toothy grins she gave when she first arrived.

Fudo blamed themselves for what had become of this child. They knew that Arashi would hurt them gravely if he found out what they had allowed to happen to the child. Her smile was gone, and somewhere deep inside, Fudo felt the all too familiar pit of despair form in their stomach once again. They had to make this right, even if they themselves did not have the capacity to bring the girl's smile back, they knew who did.

Solidifying their resolve, they disappeared, they had to do a little rearranging of the masters.

 _Five hours later._

Azayaka backfliped out of the way of a wind pellet shot her at her head. She landed on all fours in a crouching position, eyes wide open and activated, her tensaigan shining brightly.

'I will show you your final lesson today. After that you will be taken to your new master. As I am sure Arashi told you, some things can only be shown. Learn the true essence of Air'

They signed as they watched Azayaka relax slightly, she lowered herself all the way to the ground. The sand around her began to pulsate away from the girl, and they assumed she had put a protective sphere around herself. Under the scarf like wrappings they smiled, before the girl had not been able to create such a thing, she had seen them do it once and learned it herself. They were proud.

Without waiting any further, they unleashed what fraction of their original power that they had. Tornadoes the size of which Azayaka had never seen erupted, sand flew at a blinding speed. Craters the size of villages soon plagued the land, as the multiple tornadoes crashed and exploded, reaping havoc on the isolated section of the desert. Azayaka began pumping extreme amounts of chakra into her protective sphere, fearing it would break at any second.

In the distance, she could see the figure of Fudo walking calmly through the chaos around them. They moved so slowly amists the insanity, Azayaka watched wide eyed, she was amazed. The second she lost concentration however, her protective orb disappeared and she was violently ripped from the ground, being thrown to and fro, unable to stop. She tried yelling but the howling of the wind was too loud.

The sand brushed roughly against her skin, causing her to bleed in multiple places. Suddenly she felt herself be sucked into a vacuum and braced herself for something, anything. She waited a minute...two minutes...nothing happened. Azayaka dared to open her eyes and she gasped. She was floating inside of one of the massive tornadoes. Instead of plummeting to the ground she was floating, and a warmth enveloped her that reminded her of a hug from a certain blue haired vixen.

Even though the outside of this mass was chaotic and harsh, the inside was so calm, so peaceful. She understood then. The wind, it was not merely harsh, it was also calm and peace seeking. Water was kind and furious, while wind was harsh and calm, she understood both aspects now. Azayaka pulled herself into a full lotus and began to meditate. She gathered as much power as she could and generated the largest burst of wind she possibly could while making sure she would remain conscious afterwards.

She felt sand once again slapping across her body, she heard the howling of the wind grow louder and louder before it began to subside. She had managed to disrupt and destroy the tornado she was in, and even cause some of the ones in the area to fluctuate. In the far distance, she could make out the form of Fudo, who appeared to be nodding. The howling stopped, tornadoes disappeared and all was quiet except for the calming whisper of a breeze.

It was then that Azayaka realized how tired she was. Maintaining the wind sphere against that insanity had been taxing, and destroying the tornado she was in took slightly more energy than she thought it would have. She felt darkness at the edge of her mind but refused to let it overtake her. She was done passing out, she had promised herself that she would not pass out any longer, bad things seemed to happened whenever she did.

In an instant, Fudo was in front of her, the sun shining brightly behind them.

'Meditate, I will give you four hours of that to regain yourself, after that, we will leave'

They signed, as they turned around and headed back to the home they shared. Azayaka assumed (correctly) this was to grab what few things Azayaka owned, many of which was simply justus for water and air. As Azayaka began to once again go into her meditative state she could vaguely see Fudo sign an 'I'm sorry' before she became one with the world.

Azayaka was brought back to the plain of everyday life by a gentle yet oddly rough breeze pushing her out of her full lotus. Ten feet ahead of her stood Fudo, in their hands a scroll, it was large enough that it would stretch one's pocket, so Fudo held it in a bubble of air.

Azayaka nodded her head, it was time to go. She took one last look at the hole that lead to her old home, before she began following Fudo to her new destination. They travelled for three days in silence, only stopping briefly to meditate or eat, though Azayaka never saw Fudo eat anything. Soon the large sand dunes became nothing but a distant memory as they reached the Treeline.

Azayaka laughed in delight as they jumped through the forests, a group of brightly colored monkeys jumping alongside them. A baby monkey had somehow made its way to her back, and her smiling became even bigger as it ripped off her headscarf and began frizzing her hair in her tight bun.

Fudo watched this encounter from the corner of their eyes. That smile and that laugh, she had only just left the desert and yet her mood and true self were beginning to show again. A thin line underneath their wraps turned upwards.

Another day was spent travelling through the forests, the monkeys keeping them company as Azayaka talked and laughed with them, and Fudo watched from a distance. Once they reached the end of the forest the monkeys left with Azayaka smiling and waving.

They travelled across a grass field before Azayaka skitted to a complete stop. She knew this smell, she knew this feel, this aura, this specific type of Kindness.

 _We're by the ocean..._

She said in her mind before jumping up and down and screaming

"WE'RE BY THE OCEAN!" She ran full blast, the scent of the sea pulling her in, her baggy clothing rippled in the wind, alongside her she could vaguely make out Fudo running as well. She soon reached the beach and without a moments hesitation she jumped in the water.

As soon as her feet hit the water it enveloped her and dragged her down, she zoomed by, shouting greetings to whatever creatures were in the area and whomever would listen. She jumped in and out of the water, performing an array of flips and twists, the water flowing with her every movement.

On the shore Fudo watched, letting the child enjoy herself for the time being. After an hour of the child playing, and practicing water jutsu she had been studying while in the desert, Fudo motioned for her to come over. She reluctantly complied and joined Fudo on the beach shore.

'Your next Master's are just ten miles across the waters, can you swim that long? Or should I encase you'

They signed quickly, the girl had learned the hand language and didn't need her Ryu no Hitomi to understand her.

'Ten miles? That's nothings! Arashi-sensei and I would swim many many many more miles than that!'

The child enthusiastically signed, a toothy grin gracing her face.

Fudo mused to themselves at how quickly the girl was able to begin transforming back to her old self once out of the desert. The water reminded her of Arashi, and they knew that man must have been a great comfort to the girl.

They nodded their head and took off, zooming over the waters with ease.

"No Fair head start!" Azayaka yelled, before running and jumping into the waters full force torpedoing through.

After a mere thirty minutes they reached the beach of a heavily vegetated island. Azayaka shot herself out of the water and landed in a crouch next to Fudo, who was 'staring' at the thick vegetation.

It was then that Azayaka realized how uncomfortable she was, the desert clothing was very loose and was made of a special material that keep heat in during cold times but also cooled the body when it was hot. It absorbed so much water that it was not practically falling off of her. Her hair was a mess, with many strands falling out in random chaotic places.

Azayaka heard a rustle and tensed herself. She didn't actually have a fighting style, how she fought was really a combination of the movements she learned from the two elements she had been taught. It was very flexible, with rapid hand or leg movements. It had no 'stance' other than her waiting to be attacked or charging when she went on the offensive.

Fudo 'looked' at her and put their hand in front of her, signaling her that it was ok. The small girl relaxed just a little, activating her eyes to see what was approaching.

No sooner had she activated her eyes however, did the people reveal themselves. In front of her stood five people. Two adults, one female, one male, a teenagish looking female, a boy she gathered was around her age and a baby who's gender she had no idea.

The adult female stepped forward. Her skin was a honey chocolate color, while her hair, which was extremely frizzy and wild, was blacker than any hair Azayaka had seen prior. She was wearing a deep red loincloth that reached to just above her ankles, covering the gap between her legs perfectly while still showing off her strong looking thighs. On each thigh she had two black bands tattooed on, and three dots tattooed under the bands.

Her midriff was left exposed and her chest was covered with a red shirt of sorts, with there being a sleeved arm on the right side, whilst the left side was left revealed, her upper chest and arm exposed, yet her breats completely covered. She had dark red eyes and an intricate tattoo of a crescent moon from her left eyebrow to the beginning of her cheekbone. She was what Azayaka believed to be average height, standing at six feet two inches. All in all Azayaka believed this to be the fiercest person she had ever laid eyes on.

"Fudo! That was some stunt you pulled, you tight mouth wind spitin' badger! You know damn well we were not supposed to be teachin' her yet but you went and changed it! The hell?!"

The imposing woman practically snarled, causing Azayaka to take a step or two back. Fudo said these people were safe, right?

'This rearrangement had to be done for the betterment of the child. You will survive, that I promise'

Fudo signed with one hand, causing smoke to literally begin flowing from the woman's head.

The woman breathed in slowly through her mouth and out through her nose, rolling her eyes at Fudo and looking down at Azayaka.

The woman stared Azayaka down, her eyes as sharp as a predator. What surprised her was that the child did not flutter, and held her gaze with her mismatched eyes.

The red eyed woman smiled, she was already starting to like this kid.

"The name's Fuson Sanda brat! Who the hell're you?" She finished with a toothy grin, showing her larger than usual canines.

Azayaka faintly heard the grumbling of an old man in her mind, she smiled as visions of his peppered hair and poor posture flashed in her mind.

Rolling her shoulders back Azayaka held the red eyes in her gaze and said proudly

"I am Ranpunashi Azayaka!" With a toothy grin of her own.

The woman named Sanda smirked, then chuckled, then started to laugh, her powerful yet smooth voice filling the area.

"I know DAMN well you didn't get that gull from ol' no-one-knows-my-gender and there was too much pride in it from you to have learned it from fish stick! That means its all you! I like you!"

The woman boomed, moving towards Azayaka and patting her on the back, a little more roughly than she should have. Azayaka smiled, she believed living with these people was going to be fun.

Sanda began moving back towards the bush where the other people were, still shadows yet to be seen.

"Come when you're ready brat" the woman said with her back to Fudo and Azayaka.

Azayaka turned and faced her now previous sensei. She had no idea what to say or what to do. She knew she certainly couldn't hug Fudo, the thought was insane. But she wanted them to know she cared about them, even if they didn't care about her.

Making up her mind, Azayaka bowed, lower than she ever had or ever would, low enough that Sutinga would have scolded her greatly for being so humble.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR TEACHING ME FUDO-SENSEI!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, fully aware of her now ex-sensei 'looking' at her with impassive eyes.

She remained there with her eyes closed, waiting for something to happen. It didn't occur to her that Fudo did not speak spoken language and that she had to look at them in order for them to say something to her.

Azayaka felt an extremely soft material wrap around her neck. She looked up wide eyed in shock. In front of her Fudo stood, she could see the dark honey colored skin they had, and what appeared to be dark red hair from the bit she could see underneath the head scarf.

Without turning they signed with one hand.

"Shizukana. You may call me Shizukana."

Azayaka felt tears of joy welling in her eyes as she touched the soft beige scarf that was once Shizukana-sensei's.

"HAI!"

The young child response enthusiastically. They turned their head and Azayaka caught a glimmer of a smile before they rose in the air and disappeared.

End of Chapter.

That was a nice end to the chapter don'tcha think? I really think her time spent with Shizukana was short but it did have an impact on her life that will undoubtedly affect how she functions as an adult.

At some point or another I will mention Konoha again and tell y'all what they're doin'. It's mainly following canon except take out Hinata and place Hanabi in her place.

For those who don't know because it's a little complicated to keep track of Azayaka is now 7 years old. She spends a year and a half with each of her masters to learn the basics of whatever element then leaves. She left when she was 4 when she left and has had 2 masters so that's 3 years in total she's been gone.

Rough Translation timeeeee

Fuson Sanda- Thunder('s) Hubris


	14. Fire, So much Fire

Azayaka stared at the open ocean, water threatening to spill from her eyes. She was going to miss Shizukana-sensei, them and their silent ways. The fact that they had told her to call them by their first name was still amazing in her mind, awe still evident on her face.

"Oy! The hell you doin' over there child? If that ol' tight lipped bat is gone then best be makin' your way over! Damnit kid, are you deaf? Get over here!"

The woman called Sanda bellowed, growling slightly at the end of the phrase, looking quite impatient.

There may or may not have been an 'eep' from the small child on the shore as she ran over to the loin-cloth wearing woman. Her loose fitting desert attire had begun to dry and clung awkwardly to her small muscular frame. The bun in her hair had all but completely collapsed, leaving a heap of tangled, wild hair; it looked like her hair had been the home of birds for several weeks.

"Finally! I've one foot back in the grave with how long it took you to say your farewells! The hell kid, ain't got no respect, I SHOULD PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE!"

The woman spat, fire spewing from her mouth as she spoke.

"Now, now hunny" A rough voice cracked through the air. Soon, the owner of said voice emerged from the bush.

He was shorter than Sanda, she stood a good two inches above him. However, what he lacked in height he made up in mass. He was the biggest and widest man Azayaka had ever seen. His chest was broad and frightening, it looked as though it could withstand the force of a tornado hitting it head on. He did not have a slime masculine frame like Azayaka was used to seeing on men, he was large, but she could tell that it was all muscle under his skin.

He did not wear a shirt, wearing only a loincloth-esk wrapping around his waist that stopped just above his knees. It was a deep purple color which contracted greatly to the dark red Sanda was wearing. On his extremely broad chest he had tattoos that reminded Azayaka of the thick vine walls back home at Gekko, weaving and interconnected. The tattoo went from his chest and down his arms, stopping at his wrists. His skin was half a shade lighter than Sanda's, making it an almond honey like color. His eyes, like Sanda's, were a red color, though this red was lighter, more of a blush red. His hair was also jet black and frizzy, though it wasn't a mane like Sanda's, instead it was kept short and well managed. Lastly, on his left leg there was a anklet made of pure white shells.

With every step he took the ground shook slightly, as he approached the girls further down the shore. Sanda stopped foaming fire at the mouth as the imposing man grew near.

"You cannot, and I must repeat cannot put her in her place as you would one of our own. Rakka would surely kill us if she found out you put her in the center of a Volcano. Now please dearest, calm down"

As his oddly soothing yet harsh voice filled the area, the fuming Sanda noticeably calmed down, her smile growing wider with every word he said. This alarmed Azayaka greatly, seeing as Sanda's K9s were much larger than they should have been, slipping out of her mouth and over her bottom lip slightly.

"I can't guarantee I won't put her in a volcano, but that will be for training I swear, Ah, what would I do without you, my mate?"

Sanda spoke in a voice laced with love and, quite unnoticed by Azayaka, lust. Sanda closed the distance between herself and the large man and wrapped her arms around his neck, in turn he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Azayaka stared wide eyed at what was happening, having never seen such affection, as the two imposing figures slowly closed the distance between their lips until

"GROSS KA-SAN, TOU-SAN GET A CAVE!"

A high pitched voice shouted from the bush. No sooner had the voice erupted did a teenage-ish girl emerge.

The newest person was wearing a mahogany long sleeved shirt that stopped just above her belly button and clung tightly to her form. She wore a mahogany loincloth that possessed the same design as Sanda's, however it covered up to her knee's. The slits in the fabric that revealed her thighs showed that she did not sport the same tattoo's as her mother. Her hair was black and appeared to be in hundreds if not thousands of tiny braids falling in a random fashion. Her eyes were scarlet, and teeming with annoyance. Lastly she had two small rectangles tattooed under her right eye.

"Do you two REALLY want anymore kids? Isn't three enough? Can you even have kids? I'm not too sure how this situation even works anymore. Regardless, we should hurry up and do introductions so we can get to why we are all here! Guchi-kun get out here and bring the child with you!"

Sanda and the still unidentified man parted and looked at the young girl in annoyance. Azayaka tiled her head slowly to the left as she witnessed what was going on. She had no idea who anyone except Sanda was and this new girl seemed rather bossy.

Out of the vegetation stumbled a boy who appeared to be no more than 2 years older than Azayaka. Unlike the big man, his chest was covered, with a long sleeveless magenta shirt of shorts that stopped about mid thigh. It was loose, but around his hips there was a leather band tightened which helped distinguish his small upper from lower body. His hair was long, frizzy and wild, almost touching the ground with it's length. His eyes were a candy red and in his arms was a small bundle wrapped in a blue cloth.

"Yous can't tell me what to do! Yous aren't Ka-san, Togatta-chan!"

The boy sneered at the teen who was impatiently tapping her foot on the sand.

"You know better than to talk back!" Both Sanda and the teen retorted.

The young boy stuck out his tongue, which caused the teen to amply body flicker over to where he was, grab his tongue and pull him by it until they were in line with Sanda and the man.

While wiping her hand on her loincloth, the girl began

"Hello! I am Togatta, the oldest of children of the Fuson tribe, my given and earned role is Aggressor. I am the heir of the Fuson Tribe"

When she finished, she crossed her arms over her chest and gave a quick nod of her head. Once her greeting was given she gave a quick jerk of her head towards the young boy.

"The annoying child to my right is Guchi, the second oldest child of the Fuson tribe, his given role is sub-aggressor, though we are not sure if it will stay that way"

Guchi held the child up to Togatta, once she took it, he did the same arm cross and quick nod that Togatta had just done. Once he finished, Azayaka noticed how he instantly took the child back into his arms and began rocking slightly.

"The massive wall before you and to my left is Hikaemena, mate to the head of the Fuson Tribe and my father, his given and earned roles were Sub-Agressor, but his chosen role is Passor."

Hikaemena crossed his left hand over his chest and gave a quick nod.

"And lastly, the fuming spitfire next to him is Sanda, head of the Fuson Tribe and my mother, her given, earned and chosen role is Aggressor"

Sanda didn't cross her arms over her chest but instead lifted her head up slightly, before lowering it slowly.

"We are the Fuson tribe, and we look forward to teaching you! Oh! I almost forgot the child being held by Guchi has no name yet and has not picked a place or identity, so for now we just call it 'the child'"

Togatta finished with a firm nod of her head, and looked to the left at her mother.

"Well then now that that crap is outta the way let's move!"

Sanda said loudly, adding a grunt to the end of her sentence. What surprised Azayaka was the fact that all the members of the family grunted back.

After what felt like hours of traveling through thick vegetation, the group emerged to find themselves at the base of a mountain. Had Azayaka not spent so much time on the hot desert sand, her feet would have burned intensely. They were at the base of a volcano and it seemed as though it had erupted recently, because everything within the base was covered in thick black heavy soot.

"This is where we will live brat, you best get used to it, one word of complainin' outta you and I'll rip you-"

"Sanda! She hasn't said a word this entire trip and you berate her? What type of mother are you anyways? Maternal instinct and what not? How did you even bare children with this attitude? Did you steal your mate? Force him to marry you? Poor Tou-san, being chained and dragged by a tyrant like you!"

Soon the mother and daughter were in a heated fight, both literally and figuratively.

"Yoyu hebi no jutsu!" The daughter, Togatta yelled as three large lava serpents emerged from the ground, hissing and flying at Sanda

"HA! You think little SNAKES can bother me? Jigoku no Fenikkusu jutsu" A massive flaming bird erupted from the side of the volcano, the heat that radiated off it caused the dirt underneath it to melt as it let out a mighty call.

"Think a little bird can get me down you small-flame woman? AS IF! HEBI NO HINOKAMI JUTSU!" The three molten rock serpents merged into one becoming about a third of the size of the bird. As the two beasts of incredible heat began to clash so too did the mother and daughter.

Azayaka was awestruck and shaking. She had never witnessed such a display of raw awesome power before. Well, technically she had on several occasions but that was always to teach her a lesson. This power was different, this power had no purpose almost, simply power because it was and because it could be. Thinking about it made her feel a bit dizzy. She soon felt herself being lifted into the air and saw that Hikaemena was carrying her.

"They will calm down soon enough, it's best to get out of their way while they cool down, come with Guchi and I, we will show you around the island. "

While still stationed under Hikaemena's arm, Azayaka could hear the vast explosions and see the beasts and women fighting. She could feel the heat those two were radiating.

Azayaka absentmindly wondered what her family was doing as the deafening roars faded away.

Elsewhere

 _I hate having to be here..._

A teal haired 9 and a few somethings year old thought to herself as she sat at seiza in her family's training ground.

She did not appreciate how limited she was in her own prowess, and how she was stuck aging at the rate that she did.

 _I used to be able to topple armies, ARMIES for Kami's sake! Entire platoons down in a hilariously agonizing state! It was beautiful!_

The small figure chuckled to herself. It seemed like whenever she wasn't near Azayaka, her true self would come out, but whenever she was with her, she would revert back to what she was actually like when she was 9 and a few somethings.

Still, being stuck in such a dull body bothered her, and she had nothing better to do with her time than to focus on getting stronger again.

 _Granted..._ The child thought as a light scold formed on her face.

 _I can only get as powerful as I used to be if that woman gives me the power to do so, even Haaku-ni's powers are only a fraction of what they should be at his current age._

The scold deepened as she stood up and looked at the light seafoam green colors, she really had nothing to do. Seeing as she was trapped in the form of a child, she assumed she should do what children on this age did.

A sudden sharp shudder went down her spine as she realized...if her calculations were right then she was about 9 years old right now, and that meant...

"The Academy.." She spoke to herself as she suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

The Academy was a dark time in her life, even then being a genjutsuist was not smiled apon, and while she had gotten her sweet vengeance ages ago, it still left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Thinking about the academy?" A high pitched voice cracked in the room, sounding close to the shrieking noise made when someone was gasping for air.

The small teal tuff of hair spun around to see her mother.

"Unmei, why are you here?" The girl said blatantly. There was no malice in her voice, yet there wasn't love either.

"Awww, you aren't gonna get excited and grab my legs? Cruel child" Unmei finished, her laughter sounding like rusted nail on a chalkboard.

The teal tuff scuffed, and stood up, if she were to go to the academy, she could at least see some of her old acquaintances. As she brushed past her mother, the older woman put her hand on her shoulder.

"You know, one of these decades, you'll have to forgive me" Unmei said, her voice sounding only slightly less painful than it usually did.

Turquoise eyes met brown, though the former remained still and placid.

"It's not that I haven't forgiven you" The child said as she took a few steps forward to leave the room.

"It's that I have no reason to want to reconnect with you" And with that the cream skinned child was gone, leaving her mother alone to her thoughts.

Yume walked through the estate with boredom in her eyes as she absent mindedly turned a corner, vaguely realizing that she was going to her room. As she walked other clan member would nod their head in approval or admiration

 _Pffff...if only any of these bastards did this when I was actually this age_

She thought to herself with a bitter taste in her mouth. That was all in the past now but that didn't change that she still had some resentment in her. As she rounded yet another corner she came face to face with Zankokuna-san.

His skin paled as he attempted to swallow the large lump in his throat. He lowered himself to the ground, sitting on his knees and bowing low, so low that his head made contact with the ground. He stayed that way until her footsteps pass by. He looked at her back from his seated position and a sudden, violent spasm grasped his body, tears swelled in his eyes as he bit himself to remain conscious. Even the memory of what she had done to him caused violent reactions.

Yume soon found herself in her room and standing on the ledge of her window. She thanked kami that she had a zip connected directly to her room, and she set off, slightly agitated that she didn't have enough chakra to go as fast as she wanted.

Soon enough she found herself in front of Massive three, otherwise known as the academy. She could see some of the barracks located slightly above the ground level, where some teachers chose to live, busy with people going in and out, zipping from one classroom or coming back.

It amazed her that only about 45 percent of any of the trees were actually in use, while the remaining 55 percent were still intact, without being hollowed out for classrooms or living space. As she marveled at this small realization, she absentmindedly walked up to the tree and inside it. Her feet moved in autopilot as she traversed the well known roots, jumping over a vine and going up some stairs before she found herself in a classroom. The room was set up university style, with long tables (made from vines of course) going across the room with an arrangement of chairs (also made of vines with pads on them of course) behind them.

 _Up two rows and 5 seats in..._

She mentally said to herself as she slid into her old seat. It had been years, years since she had sat here. It bothered her that she was the only one present, maybe no one else had been brought back. She scratched her head, wondering what she should do now. It was when she noticed the sun coming up that she realized what time it was.

 _Yikes...it must be 0600...classes don't start till 0700...geez good one Yume_

She thought to herself in a huff, deciding that an hour nap would do her some good.

 _I wonder if everyone is back...I wonder if he's back too..._

 _Elsewhere, with Azayaka,_

Sanda and Togatta fought for what seemed like hours, and it was hours, six hours if any one was counting. The sun had fallen from the sky by then, and everyone was back at the base of the volcano, Sanda and Togatta were sweating, smiling fangs at one another.

"Not bad worm, ya almos' gave me a lil burn!" Sanda gleamed at her daughter.

"As if you overrated flying rat, you know I burned you!" Togatta snarled back, the smile never leaving her face.

Azayaka was only slightly confused by their behavior but decided it was best to keep it to herself. Shizukana-Sensei would not like be questioned, so she figured these people were like the same. However, she wasn't sure which one was her Sensei, which confused her even more. By now she had a small scowl on her face, her lower lip pouting out in frustration.

Guchi, the second old noticed this and yelled

"SHE HAS SOMETHING ON HER MIND BUT SHE AIN'T SAYIN IT, OKA-SAN, TOU-SAN!"

Azayaka looked at him in disbelief

 _He just...told on me..._

Sanda was upon her in an instance, she had the little girl pinned to the ground, her left hand holding both of Azayaka's hands above her head, while Sanda's other hand was dangerously close to Azayaka's throat while being lit on fire.

"Ya got somethin' ta say then say it ya brat. I don't know where ya from, but in our tribe ya bests say what's on ya mind elsewise we will get ya, ya hear me?" Sanda snarled, causing Azayaka to sink away from the woman.

"I SAID YA HEAR ME!" Sanda yelled again, this time her hand moved to basically touching the young girls throat, the flames licking her skin. Tears welled in Azayaka's eyes, she was afraid, she was very afraid.

"Sanda, that is enough. The girl doesn't know. The girl couldn't know." The rough voice of Hikaemena filled the air. He took one step closer to the two but was still a fair distance away.

Sanda moved her hand and stood up. She looked at Azayaka with an expression the young girl could not understand.

"Togatta, make her a sleeping pace, until she learns she is not allowed with the family. Ya training will start tomorrow. Be ready"

With that Sanda stormed off to the thick jungle and disappeared. Hikaemena gave Azayaka a look that mirrored sympathy but moved forward as well. Guchi stuck his tongue out at Azayaka and went away with the child he was holding. Togatta stood there until the last of the family left before she made the boar sign with her hands and started spitting lava.

Soon, she constructed a small dwelling of cool lava, she went and collected some thick leaves and brush and left them inside the dwelling.

"You will sleep here until mother says otherwise." The teenager said without a hint of emotion in her voice.

The teenager began to walk away and Azayaka was filled with dread. Why were they being so mean to her? Why couldn't she sleep with them? She would learn to be good! With tiny tears in her eyes the little girl shouted

"Why are you all being so mean to me?"

Togatta looked back, her red eyes blazing.

"We are NOT being mean"

And with that the teenager disappeared into the jungle. Azayaka went into the makeshift dwelling and huddled into a little ball. She felt the presence of Yashin in her mind, and she was happy she didn't have to be alone.

End of Chapter

Rough Translations:

Jigoku no Fenikkusu- Hell Phoenix Jutsu

Yoyu hebi no jutsu- Molten Snake

Hebi no Hinokami jutsu- Fire god of Snakes

Hello all,

Mind the extreme lag, I decided to double major and minor at my university, and as such have been entirely too busy. But writing is a good stress relief so here we are!

I hope you like this chapter, I didn't know how to end it, and this was the best I could come up with.

Constructive criticism is always welcomed, thank you very much!

-Wolves-San


End file.
